Tourner la page
by LevyLily
Summary: Levy vivait une vie sans embuche. Gajeel vivait au jour le jour, faisait ce qu'il devait pour survivre. Mira cachait un lourd passé derrière un sourire. Laxus affichait sa mauvaise humeur depuis la disparition de son père. Lorsque Gajeel tente de voler l'auberge de Fairy Tail, une série d'évènements pourrait bien mener à un changement. Pourront-ils tourner la page? (Gale & Miraxus)
1. Chapitre 1 : Improbable

**Bonjour troupe! :D Voici ma première fanfic mettant en avant plan deux de mes personnages préférés : Gajeel et Laxus, ainsi que mon couple préféré de Fairy Tail : GaLe sans oublier Miraxus! Aussi, un gros merci à ma merveilleuse amie Mouse à qui je fais lire tout ce que j'écris et qui permet d'améliorer mes textes par ses judicieux commentaires!**

 **Finalement, les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment au génie Hiro Mashima ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture** **!**

Un autre employé sorti de l'auberge. Auberge… le mot était bien trop faible pour représenter l'étendue du domaine. En fait, l'établissement qu'est Fairy Tail était bien trop grand et luxueux pour être considéré comme tel. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait capté l'attention de Gajeel. Bien qu'il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde au confort et à tous les services inutiles que fournissait l'auberge, leurs coffres devaient être bien garnis.

Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires. Personne d'autre ne franchit la porte. À une heure du matin passée, seuls les quelques employés entretenant l'auberge durant la nuit seraient encore présents. Avec un minimum de discrétion, il n'aurait aucun problème à se faufiler. Sans se poser plus de questions, il entra. Une jeune femme aux cheveux gris, pratiquement blancs, lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Gajeel répondu d'un hochement de tête et poursuivi son chemin sans attirer les soupçons de la réceptionniste. Comme il l'avait prévu, leur clientèle devait être assez grande et changeante pour qu'il puisse passer inaperçu. D'un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il confirma que personne ne le suivait puis obliqua vers ce qui semblait être le bureau du propriétaire où l'argent était conservé. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il aperçut le coffre, constatant avec satisfaction qu'il avait vu juste. Le jeune homme sorti donc de sa poche une série de petits outils métalliques, crocheta la serrure avec expertise avant de ressortir avec un sac plein d'argent.

Du moins, c'était son plan initial. Gajeel étouffa un juron lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, il croisa le regard d'un jeune homme blond. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver? Sans se poser de questions, il ferma la porte aussi vite qu'elle avait été ouverte. Le regard menaçant qu'il avait pu entrevoir, barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, était très explicite Gajeel devait sortir de là au plus vite. Il verrouilla la porte sachant très bien qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. Bien que lui-même bien bâti, Gajeel savait qu'un combat à main nues contre lui serait probablement suffisant pour qu'il soit retenu jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. Il devait agir vite et ouvrit la fenêtre de laquelle il sauta, et ce malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait au deuxième étage. Une douleur aigue se fit ressentir dans sa cheville gauche, mais il l'ignora, entendant le bruit de la porte ayant cédée sous les coups de son poursuivant. Il devait trouver un endroit pour se cacher au plus vite.

* * *

La jeune femme s'étira avec satisfaction après avoir refermé le livre qu'elle venait de terminer. La journée avait été longue au travail et pourtant, à une heure passée, elle n'était pas encore couchée. Levy sourit, sachant très bien qu'elle ne respectait jamais les promesses de se coucher tôt qu'elle se faisait. Un bâillement la convainquit cependant que c'était l'heure. Elle enfila un pyjama, ferma les lumières et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents lorsqu'elle se figea. Des pas! Elle avait entendu des pas dans sa maison. Ignorant ses tremblements et sa peur qui menaçait de la figer sur place, elle fouilla rapidement dans son garde-robe et en ressorti un bat de baseball, gracieuseté d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Droy, qui avait peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi paranoïaque qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru pensa Levy avec regret.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de la source du bruit. Un homme était bel et bien présent. Inspirant une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, elle s'approcha de celui qui fixait nerveusement à travers sa fenêtre. Plus elle s'approcha, plus elle le trouvait inquiétant. Il était vêtu de noir et ses cheveux, de la même couleur que ses vêtements, étaient si longs qu'ils lui tombaient jusqu'à la base du dos. Quant à ses bras, chacun d'eux était munis de trois piercings. Sans compter que, vu sa carrure, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à l'attaquer s'il le voulait. Elle devait agir maintenant, avant qu'il ne la remarque. D'un grand élan, elle le frappa.

* * *

Après sa cheville, ce fut au tour de son dos d'être une source de douleur. Étouffant un grondement de mécontentement entre ses dents, il se retourna brusquement à la recherche de la source de cette douleur additionnelle. S'il s'attendait à ça… Une jeune fille à la chevelure bleue s'apprêtait à lui balancer de nouveau son bat de baseball. Elle avait du cran pour quelqu'un si minuscule, il devait l'avouer, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire pour autant. D'une seule main, il attrapa le bâton qui allait de nouveau s'abattre sur lui et lui arracha des mains. Il vit la terreur dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle était sur le point de crier. Avec l'autre imbécile qui rôdait toujours, il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de sonner l'alarme. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'élança sur elle, la bâillonnant de sa main pour étouffer le cri et la plaqua contre le mur. Il vit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux noisette. Sans compter que, par le son qu'avait fait sa tête contre le mur, il y était probablement allé trop fort. «L'important c'est qu'elle ne te fasse pas repérer» pensa-t-il.

-Je vais rien te faire, mais tu dois la fermer, dit-il devant ses yeux implorants.

Elle ne semblait pas rassurée le moins du monde, mais Gajeel n'y pouvait rien, ses habiletés sociales n'étaient pas sa force et la majorité des gens avaient naturellement peur de lui. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pourquoi il n'avait pas d'emploi. Depuis la mort de son père, il avait dû se débrouiller comme il le pouvait. De toute façon, il avait bien plus besoin d'argent que le propriétaire de cette auberge. Si seulement il pouvait partir sans embuches…

Il n'eut pas la chance d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, chose qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent aux yeux de Gajeel. La porte d'entrée ouvrit d'un seul coup de pied de son poursuivant qui l'avait retrouvé. Gajeel relâcha Levy, n'y voyant plus d'utilité, et se mit à chercher une option. Malheureusement, aussi tolérant à la douleur qu'il puisse l'être, Gajeel savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éclipser de nouveau avec sa cheville amochée. De toute façon, l'envie de se battre contre l'homme était de plus en plus présente, étouffant le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

-Laxus? S'étonna la fille, visiblement dépassée par les évènements.

-T'es qui pour penser voler le vieux? Cracha le dénommé Laxus qui ignora délibérément la jeune femme.

Serrant les poings prêts à agir, Gajeel le frappa. Laxus avait été surpris, mais lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur sa lèvre ensanglantée, Gajeel comprit qu'il aurait affaire à un adversaire redoutable. L'adrénaline circulant maintenant dans ses veines, il ne put que sourire à son tour. Plusieurs coups furent échangés, mais Gajeel se senti de plus en plus faiblir. Ce gars était fort, trop fort à son goût. Lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière pour parer un autre coup de poing, il senti une souffrance aigüe traverser sa cheville blessée. Il venait probablement de concrétiser la fracture qu'il s'était faite en sautant. Pris au dépourvu, l'impact qu'il avait essayé d'éviter le heurta en plein visage et il tomba sur le dos. Étourdi, il ne put que voir une dernière frappe se diriger vers lui pour l'achever. Il attendit le coup qui ne vint pas. Pourquoi? Ouvrant un œil, il vit la fille entre Laxus et lui.

-Dégage idiote! Tu veux recevoir des coups toi aussi?

-T'en a assez fait Laxus. Tu risques de le tuer si tu continues!

Sa voix tremblait, mais elle arrivait tout de même à tenir tête à Laxus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Qu'il crève pour avoir volé mon héritage.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne la tasse sans ménagement, prêt à achever son travail. Il fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par un minuscule vieillard.

-Laxus Dreyar!

Serrant des dents Laxus se retourna vers le nouveau venu, visiblement mécontent de le voir.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires de vieux!

-Si mon petit-fils s'engage dans une bataille en pleine nuit, je crois que ça me regarde.

-Tu crois mal.

-Sors d'ici! Le menaça-t-il, avec une voix si forte qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle émanait d'un si petit homme.

Laxus hésita, baissa le poing dont il allait se servir, puis sorti sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Gajeel ignorait à qui il avait affaire, mais une certaine aura de puissance émanait de lui, malgré son apparence frêle.

-Levy, peux-tu attendre dans ta chambre? Demanda-t-il comme si rien d'important ne se passait.

Elle fit oui d'un hochement de tête puis quitta la pièce. Une fois seuls tous les deux, le vieillard retourna son attention vers lui.

-Alors? Dure nuit?

-Va te faire foutre!

-Humm… on va prendre ça pour un oui. Dans tous les cas, tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Gajeel sourit malgré lui.

-Ah! C'est toi le propriétaire de l'hôtel, ricana-t-il. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'autre idiot t'écoute comme un petit chien. Va falloir le dresser un peu mieux par contre.

-Je peux savoir ton nom?

-Pour mieux me dénoncer à la police? Non merci!

-Crois-tu que si je l'avais voulu tu ne serais pas déjà arrêté? Particulièrement dans l'état que t'a mis Laxus…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

L'homme le dévisagea un moment, comme s'il tentait de lire son âme. Malgré l'inconfort, Gajeel ne baissa les yeux à aucun moment.

-Je veux t'offrir un emploi à l'auberge, dit-il enfin.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, le temps que les mots puissent être compris par Gajeel, puis un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur son visage.

-Gihi, y'a des foyers pour les gens séniles tu sais?

-Je suis très sérieux.

-Raison de plus de croire que t'a perdu la carte le vieux.

Gajeel rit de plus belle, mais l'expression du propriétaire demeura de marbre. Son regard était brillant, intense, définitivement pas celui d'un homme sénile, et pourtant… Il venait de lui proposer un travail. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas appelé la police encore. Serait-il vraiment sérieux?

-Alors? Tu acceptes? Dit-il d'un sourire rivalisant celui de la réceptionniste aux cheveux blanc.

Son instinct de survie lui criait de refuser. Après tout, seul avec le vieux, il pouvait encore s'éclipser avec ses gains. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il finirait par manquer à nouveau d'argent. Rien n'aurait changé. Hésitant, il finit par serrer la main de l'homme qu'il avait volé moins d'une heure plus tôt, acceptant l'offre la plus improbable qui soit.

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 1! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez**

 **Lily xx**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Changement

**Salut troupe! :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre! Si oui, voici la suite! Bonne journée!**

Gajeel passa le seuil de l'auberge Fairy Tail, quel nom stupide pensa-t-il, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. La situation était toutefois complètement différente. Il avait été engagé, il ne savait même pas pour quelle tâche, par l'homme qu'il avait tenté de voler. Au moins, sa cheville tenait bon. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, l'os était miraculeusement indemne. Quant à la douleur, le vieux Makarov avait demandé à une petite fille, encore plus petite que celle chez qui il était entré par infraction, de jeter un œil à ses blessures. Elle devait avoir 14 ans au maximum et Gajeel était d'abord très réticent, mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait un réel talent. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait mis comme onguent, ça fonctionnait.

Il se rendit donc à l'endroit convenu et attendit qu'on lui fasse signe. Il n'avait aucune idée qui il devait attendre au juste lorsqu'un garçon avec des cheveux...roses? S'arrêta pour le dévisager.

-C'est toi qui me présente la place? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Oh! Hey Luce! C'est le nouveau! S'écria-t-il à une fille blonde sans même adresser la parole à Gajeel.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nouveau? Beugla-t-il à cet idiot.

-Alors tu t'es battu contre Laxus? Ajouta-t-il d'un immense sourire. Si tu veux on peut s'échanger quelques coups nous aussi!

Mais c'est qui ce crétin? Venait-il vraiment de proposer une bagarre comme une invitation à dîner? Il avait clairement quelques neurones de brulés celui-là.

-Quand tu veux tête brulée! Lui répliqua-t-il sentant la frustration monter en lui.

-Natsu!

La blonde en question se rapprocha et tira tête brulée par l'oreille en l'éloignant de Gajeel. Elle jeta un regard méfiant en sa direction, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle pouvait évaluer son niveau de dangerosité, puis elle finit par réaliser qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

-Je m'appelle Lucy. Désolée pour mon copain et hum… bienvenue à Fairy Tail.

Elle se retourna de nouveau et s'éclipsa en direction d'une fille qu'il reconnut comme étant celle qui l'avait frappé avec son bat de baseball. Cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux avant que Lucy ne lui passe un bras par-dessus l'épaule et qu'elle ne l'entraîne plus loin. À peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'une nouvelle personne se trouvait devant lui.

-Tu dois être Gajeel! Demanda la réceptionniste enjouée de la veille.

Elle vit ici ma parole pensa le jeune homme.

-Ouais c'est moi.

-Je suis Mira et je vais te faire visiter l'auberge. Suis-moi!

Gajeel s'exécuta d'un pas nonchalant alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs en présentant les diverses parties de l'hôtel. Gajeel se contenta de suivre et de noter mentalement l'emplacement de ce qui risquait de lui être utile.

-Ah! Bon matin Monsieur Makarov! S'écria-t-elle en apercevant le propriétaire au fond du couloir.

-Bonjour Mira! Et bonjour à toi Gajeel.

-Allo.

-Alors! T'as choisi ce que tu veux faire?

-Choisir? S'étonna-t-il. Tu vas pas me mettre sur les dos le travail que personne d'autre ne veut?

-À ta place, mon garçon, je proposerais quelque chose. Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire _le_ travail!

-Oh mon Dieu, non! S'exclama Mira.

Gajeel dévisagea ses deux accompagnateurs en quête de réponse.

-Personne ne sait ce qu'est _le_ travail, chuchota Mira.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? S'emporta le jeune homme.

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

-Alors Gajeel, reprit Makarov, as-tu déjà eu des emplois avant?

-Disons que ma petite visite d'hier n'était pas pour rien. À part aider mon père à son restaurant quand j'étais plus jeune…

-Cuisinier ce sera, trancha Makarov simplement comme s'il venait de décider ce qu'il allait manger, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Quoi? J'ai la tête d'un cuisinier à ton avis? Tempêta Gajeel. Et même si j'en avais envie, ça fait plus de sept ans que je n'ai pas eu accès à une cuisine décente.

-On verra ça en temps et lieu. Ça me fait penser… où vis-tu?

Devant son absence de réponse, Marakov l'entraîna dans un bloc appartement en face de celui où habitait Levy.

-Comme la majorité des employés ici ont un dur passé et peu de famille, j'ai fait aménager une aile où chaque personne peut y vivre.

-Pas nécessaire.

-Ah, dommage, tu as déjà un appartement à ton nom en face de Fairy Hill, le bloc pour les filles.

-C'est quoi cette obsession pour les fées?

Le petit homme ignora la question et guida Gajeel au troisième étage. Il ouvrit la porte sur un petit logis. Ce n'était pas spacieux, loin de là, mais c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsque Makarov et Mira le laissèrent s'installer, le jeune homme se laissa choir sur un des divans, satisfait. «Gihi, c'est parfait pour Lily et moi», pensa-t-il. Il avait trouvé son chat, Pantherlily, quelques années auparavant. Depuis ce temps, peu importe où il allait, le chat noir restait avec lui et l'attendait à l'endroit où il était établi. À cette pensée, le jeune homme se leva d'un bon pour aller chercher son chat.

Lorsque Gajeel ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec son voisin d'en face qui sortait également. Un sentiment de déjà vu s'empara de lui et il laissa échapper un juron.

\- C'est sûr que le vieux l'a fait exprès! S'emporta Gajeel en claquant sa porte avant de descendre l'escalier.

* * *

Laxus était déjà d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Il devait avouer qu'il était rarement de bonne humeur, mais après tout, il devait travailler avec une bande d'imbéciles tous les jours. Lorsqu'il vit Gajeel, dans l'appartement en face de chez lui, son expression d'ennui se changea vite en rage. Il savait déjà que le vieux avait un faible pour les gens dans le besoin, mais _lui_? Son grand-père était tombé bien plus bas qu'il ne le croyait. Il gérait l'établissement familial à en faire du gros n'importe quoi. Faisait-il vraiment exprès pour lui pourrir la vie? D'abord son père puis maintenant _ça_? Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il devait retrouver son père. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi il était parti.

Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était l'expression de son père exprimant une colère noire contre Makarov. Des gens habillés de gris l'on emmené. Laxus n'avait jamais eu les réponses à ses questions. Tout ce qu'il avait soutiré de son grand-père, c'était que son père, Ivan, avait commis quelque chose d'irréparable. Il avait beau supplier, jamais le vieux n'avait parlé. Plusieurs années plus tard, tout ce que Laxus savait, c'est que son grand-père lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il était en train de foutre en l'air la réputation de la famille avec ses sauvetages à la mère Theresa. Serrant les poings, il était certain d'une chose: il y aurait bientôt du changement.

 **Et voilà!**

 **Prochain chapitre, on en apprend plus sur Mira et Laxus :)**

 **Laissez-moi S.V.P un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne journée!**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Frustration

**Bonjour! Un autre chapitre ce matin! (Je vis au Québec alors oui, pour moi c'est le matin haha ;) ) Il est de taille normale cette fois-ci, le deuxième chapitre ayant été plus court qu'à l'habitude.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)**

Lorsque Mira eut fini sa visite avec Gajeel, elle salua Monsieur Makarov, traversa la rue et fit un arrêt chez elle pour aller chercher son sac de sport. Puis elle se remit à marcher, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Elle repensa à l'expression de Gajeel lorsqu'on lui avait offert l'appartement. Malgré son air bourru, elle devinait sans trop de difficulté que le jeune homme était très reconnaissant. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, il ne voulait pas exprimer ouvertement ses émotions. Son air détaché ne trompait pas Mirajane pour autant. Elle pouvait généralement sentir ce genre de choses chez les gens, savoir quand on lui mentait ou qu'une personne commençait à s'attacher à une autre. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû jouer les entremetteuses pour Natsu et Lucy avant qu'il ne parvienne à, _enfin_ , réaliser leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Elle pouvait aussi déceler la vérité chez ceux qui prétendaient ne pas s'en faire. C'était d'ailleurs, tout comme Gajeel, le cas de Laxus.

Malheureusement, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à percer la coquille du petit fils de Monsieur, et ce, d'aussi longtemps qu'elle le connaissait. Elle n'était pas dupe pour autant. Si personne n'avait été témoin d'un signe de fragilité de la part du jeune homme, Mira savait très bien qu'il cachait quelque chose. Personne ne pouvait être toujours en colère. Personne ne pouvait se foutre de la totalité de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Soupirant, elle entra dans le gym où, depuis plusieurs années et à l'insu de tous, sauf Makarov, elle s'entraînait.

Une fois changée, ses longs cheveux blancs dans une queue de cheval, elle se mit à frapper sur le punching-bag, encore et encore. La frustration qui l'accompagnait depuis six ans déjà refit surface. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Elle ne pouvait pas. Par sa faute, Lisanna, sa petite sœur, était morte. À cause de sa faiblesse, elle n'avait pas pu la sauver lorsqu'elles avaient été attaquées. À cause de sa faiblesse, elle n'avait pu rien faire lorsqu'on tua froidement sa petite sœur devant ses yeux, sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi c'était arrivé. Six ans plus tard, la jeune femme, que tous considérait comme un ange à l'auberge, s'était endurcie. Elle avait maintenant la force de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, il était trop tard. Peu importe à quel point elle s'entraînerait, jamais elle ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Quand à son frère, elle ne voyait que trop rarement Elfman depuis qu'il était parti voyager autour du monde avec sa copine Evergreen et ses amis.

Mira donna d'autres coups. Elle avait raté sa chance pour protéger ses proches, mais elle avait besoin de son temps ici, seule avec ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était plus la fille sans défense qu'elle avait été.

C'est après une bonne heure d'entraînement qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, adossée au mur, reprenant son souffle. Elle s'essuya le front de sa serviette, puis se leva, se disant qu'il était bientôt temps de retourner à l'auberge. À sa grande surprise, elle croisa Gajeel sur le chemin du retour, un chat noir dans les mains.

\- Salut Gajeel! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat! S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

Gajeel fit une moue ennuyée.

\- Ouais, le p'tit bonhomme me suit où je vais depuis un moment déjà.

Son ton ne laissait pas place à une longue discussion.

\- Il est mignon!

\- Mignon c'est pour les fillettes, bougonna-t-il. Pantherlily est un vrai chat.

\- Je n'en ai aucune doute voyons! Sourit Mira.

\- Tsss.

\- Bonne journée! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait son chemin.

\- Bye.

\- Ah Gajeel! J'ai oublié! Tu as été voir Levy?

\- La petite crevette aux cheveux bleus?

\- Elle est plus vieille que tu ne le crois, rit Mirajane. Mais oui, je parle de celle chez qui tu es entré, que tu as frappée contre un mur, que tu as effrayée et dont tu as détruit la bibliothèque lors de ta petite bataille contre Laxus…

Mira compléta son énumération avec son sourire habituel, comme si aucun des éléments énoncés n'étaient graves. Gajeel la dévisagea, visiblement embêté. Puis il se retourna et repris son chemin. Mira secoua la tête en signe de découragement. Il promettait d'être aussi difficile que Laxus. Lorsqu'elle entra finalement dans l'auberge, elle vit le jeune blond en question passer devant elle dans tous ses états, encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Laxus? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires Mirajane! Dit-il avant de claquer la porte en sortant.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise, avant d'interroger Monsieur Makarov du regard.

\- Mira?

\- Oui Monsieur?

\- Je peux te demander un service?

\- Mais bien sûr! Dit-elle inquiétée par le ton sérieux de Makarov.

\- Laxus a l'air… comment dire… pire que d'habitude. Il semble sur le point d'exploser. Je…peux-tu jeter un œil sur lui pour moi?

\- Moi? Il ne m'adresse pratiquement pas la parole!

\- Depuis que Freed, Bickslow et Evergreen sont partis, il ne parle plus à grand monde, j'en ai bien peur.

Mira eut un pincement au cœur en pensant, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, au départ de son frère.

\- Oui je comprends, dit-elle d'un sourire incertain. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Merci ma chère.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

Après avoir vu à quel point son grand-père était tombé bas, la colère de Laxus était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il se prit la tête entre ses deux mains, à la recherche d'un point de départ, une information quelconque. Il devait trouver une manière de trouver son père et vite. Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas le vieux qui lui fournirait l'information. Il avait même demandé il y a quelques années à Freed, une des seules personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, de faire des recherches de son côté. À sa plus grande frustration, il était revenu bredouille. Il se rappela son air nerveux en lui annonçant qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune information sur Ivan. Laxus releva la tête, fixant le mur. En y repensant bien, quelque chose clochait dans cette scène. À la normale, Freed se serait empressé de répéter multiples excuses sur son incapacité à être un bon ami et il ne savait quelle autre connerie. Son ami n'avait rien fait de tel, se contentant de justifier son échec. Plus Laxus y repensait, plus il se dit que Freed lui avait caché quelque chose. Le doute s'imposa de plus en plus dans l'esprit de Laxus avant qu'il ne décide d'appeler l'homme aux cheveux verts. Après tout, c'était la seule piste qu'il avait.

L'appareil sonna quelques coups sans réponses, mais Laxus savait que Freed répondrait à tout coup lorsqu'il reconnaitrait son numéro de téléphone. Comme il s'y attendait, Freed finit par décrocher, essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'à son cellulaire.

\- Laxus! S'exclama-t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comment vas-tu?

\- J'ai pas le temps de jaser Freed. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

\- Bien sur Laxus!

Le jeune homme soupira. Freed avait beau être son plus fidèle ami, il n'en était pas moins trop intense à son goût.

\- Je veux que me dises ce que tu as trouvé sur mon père.

Un silence s'installa. Cette quiétude était lourde de sens.

\- Mais je…je te l'ai déjà dit Laxus… je n'ai rien trouvé.

Au début, Freed nia. Puis, sous l'insistance de Laxus, il finit par avouer.

\- Ton père est en prison Laxus. J'ignore ce qu'il a fait, mais il a été condamné à une sentence à vie.

Aussi inébranlable que puisse être le blond, il en échappa presque le téléphone. Sa stupeur ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, bien vite remplacée par une rage encore pire qu'avant.

\- _Quoi_?

Aucune réponse.

\- Pourquoi t'as rien dit?

\- J'ai cru que ça serait mieux que tu ne le sach…

Ses excuses maladroites furent bientôt coupées par le jeune homme.

\- _Mieux_? Où est cette prison?

\- Laxus…

\- _Où_? Répéta-t-il.

\- À Crocus. Mais Laxus, je t'en prie, ne…

Le jeune Dreyar avait raccroché. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il mit quelques trucs dans un sac et se dirigea vers Fairy Tail. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire un tel détour, mais il avait besoin d'une voiture et il n'en possédait pas une lui-même. Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de prendre l'une de celles que son grand-père gardait pour les besoins de l'auberge.

Il entra, ignorant Makarov, pris des clefs et sorti sous les yeux inquiets de son grand-père.

\- Laxus? Lui demanda la jeune réceptionniste.

Ah non! Il n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de gérer les inquiétudes de tout le monde.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires Mirajane! Aboya-t-il comme seule réponse.

Puis il claqua la porte dans sa hâte. Il repéra rapidement l'auto associée aux clefs qu'il avait dans les mains. Il sorti une carte, localisa Crocus puis démarra la voiture, submergé par la frustration.

 **Et voilà! Chapitre plus centré sur Mira et Laxus cette fois-ci. Passage GajeelxLevy à venir dans le prochain!**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait! Ça me ferait plaisir de lire vos commentaires :)**

 **Lily xx**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Au delà des apparences

**Bonjour troupe!**

 **Après un chapitre presque entièrement sur Mira et Laxus, je me suis dit que je consacrerais une page ou deux sur Gale... Oups! La fangirl en moi s'est laissé un peu trop aller et au final, Gale est au centre du chapitre! J'espère que vous allez apprécier :)**

Levy laissa s'échapper un long bâillement. Il avait beau n'être que dix-huit heures, la jeune femme ressentait les effets de sa nuit gâchée. Une chose était sûre, pour de vrai cette fois, elle irait se coucher tôt. Faisant fi de l'heure, elle enfila un bas de pyjama court assorti à une camisole orange. Elle acheva son ensemble en remplaçant son typique bandeau par une queue de cheval. L'action lui soutira cependant une grimace lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur la petite bosse qu'elle avait derrière le crâne. Elle repensa à l'homme responsable. Levy avait sérieusement craint pour sa vie à cet instant. Sans compter ses actions, avec ses yeux rouges perçants, menaçants, son visage recouvert de piercings, sa chevelure de la couleur de la nuit, sa stature dépassant Levy d'au moins une tête… son apparence contribuait définitivement à alimenter sa crainte du jeune homme.

Soupirant, elle finit par enfiler ses lunettes et alla chercher un livre parmi ceux au sol, faute de bibliothèque après la bagarre. À peine eut-elle le temps de s'installer que l'on cogna à la porte. Ce devait être Lucy qui s'inquiétait pour elle, se dit la jeune femme. C'était sa meilleure amie et elle était toujours là pour elle. Cependant, bien qu'elle apprécie sa compagnie, ce soir, Levy aurait préféré rester seule. Avec regret, elle déposa son livre sur la table et ouvrit la porte. Pour un deuxième soir consécutif, Gajeel se trouvait chez elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ni parler, se contentant de le dévisager bouche-bée.

\- Tsss. Tu prévois me fixer comme ça combien de temps?

\- Gajeel? Se ressaisit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- On m'a dit que j'avais fait des dommages chez toi.

\- Ce…ce n'est rien, mentit-elle.

Aucunement berné par ses dires, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, regardant facilement derrière son épaule.

\- Tu te fiches de moi? Les morceaux des bois de la bibliothèque cassée trainent encore sur le plancher.

\- Ce n'est rien je te dis!

\- Oh non! Si je ne répare pas ça, la réceptionniste va me harceler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!

\- Mira? Attend…. Tu veux la réparer? Réalisa Levy.

\- Tu crois que je viens chez toi juste pour jaser? Mais bon, je peux revenir un autre moment... j'oubliais que les petites filles se couchaient tôt, ajouta-t-il en riant après avoir détaillé sa tenue des yeux.

Le rouge monta vite aux joues de Levy, réalisant qu'elle portait non seulement son pyjama à l'heure du souper, mais qu'en plus, les shorts étaient beaucoup trop courtes pour son confort en présence de Gajeel. Elle se ressaisit cependant, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider de la sorte.

\- Je suis fatiguée. Tu vois, hier, quelqu'un a gâché ma nuit en m'attaquant et en rentrant par infraction chez moi.

Gajeel eut la décence de ne rien ajouter. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant, mais Levy ne s'attendait pas à tant de sa part.

\- T'as des outils? Demanda-t-il après un moment. J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin?

Il lui énuméra la liste de ce qu'il nécessitait puis la laissa aller les chercher. Lorsqu'il la vit revenir les mains pleines, sur le point de tout échapper, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les prendre lui-même.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que ce serait trop lourd pour une petite crevette comme toi.

\- C'est qui que tu traites de crevette?

\- Ben toi! Répondit-il comme si la question avait été posée sérieusement. Ils te servent à quelque chose ces milliers de livres! Parce qu'avec des questions du genre…

\- Contente-toi de réparer la bibliothèque! Laissa-t-elle tomber, décidée à ne pas alimenter ses taquineries.

Levy savait pourtant qu'il était déjà trop tard et Gajeel riait déjà de l'air boudeur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher.

\- Gihi, t'es petite, mais t'as plus de caractère que je croyais.

Levy lui jeta un regard assassin puis retourna s'installer dans son divan avec son livre.

\- Princesse lit pendant que je fais tout le travail? Se plaignit Gajeel avec sarcasme.

En temps normal, lorsque Levy disparaissait dans l'univers d'un roman, elle n'entendait rien ni personne. Toutefois, avec Gajeel dans sa maison, elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre cette concentration et l'entendit aussitôt.

\- Oh! Je ne croyais pas que le grand Gajeel aurait besoin de l'aide d'une petite fille.

À son plus grand plaisir, sa réplique fit disparaitre le sourire moqueur de Gajeel. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle rétorque de la part de la jeune femme. Il n'ajouta rien et se remit à la tâche. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, Gajeel avait terminé.

\- Déjà?

\- Gihi! Tu t'attendais à quoi crevette? C'est juste quelques bouts de bois à rafistoler.

\- Eum, merci!

Il se retourna pour sortir sans demander son reste lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

\- Attends, où tu vas?

\- J'vais certainement pas rester pour prendre le thé, bougonna-t-il.

\- Et tous les livres qui sont tombés? Ça va me prendre des heures pour tout remettre en place!

\- Pas question que je range tout ça! T'as qu'à pas en avoir autant!

Levy n'avait pas l'intention de capituler. Il voulait réparer ses erreurs? Soit! Il les réparerait comme il se doit. La jeune femme laissa passer quelques secondes de silence calculées puis ajouta.

\- Ouais… j'aurais dû m'y attendre…

La jeune femme dû lutter contre un énorme sourire de satisfaction lorsque Gajeel se mit à ramasser les livres en émettant ce qui pouvait ressembler à un grognement. Cette fois par contre, elle ne comptait pas rester en plan et se mis à classer les livres au fur et à mesure que Gajeel les lui apportait. Étonnamment, le temps passa plutôt rapidement et Levy fut alertée par un grondement provenant du ventre du jeune homme. À son plus grand étonnement, elle remarqua qu'il était plus de vingt heures.

\- As-tu soupé?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Visiblement, il détestait avoir faim.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir eu le temps d'aller à l'épicerie devina Levy. Attend! Je vais te trouver quelque chose.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine sans attendre sa réponse et se mit la recherche de quelque chose à préparer. Avec regret, Levy ne trouva pas d'inspiration. Aussi difficile à vivre qu'il puisse être, Gajeel avait passé les deux dernières heures à lui venir en aide, il méritait au moins un repas décent. Cherchant dans le frigo depuis quelques bonnes minutes, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle remarqua que Gajeel était juste derrière elle, faisant également l'inventaire de ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- Tu pourrais faire des pâtes avec le poulet qu'il y a là. Ah et aussi…

Sans attendre son approbation, le jeune homme mis ses mains sur ses épaules, la tassa sur la droite et pris sa place devant le réfrigérateur avant de prendre une série d'ingrédients.

\- Hey! Pour qui tu te prends?

\- Tu m'as invité à souper non?

\- À souper, pas cuisiner!

\- Tu peux m'aider si tu veux.

D'un soupire d'exaspération, Levy abandonna l'idée de lui arracher les ingrédients des mains et sortie un planche à découper.

\- T'as besoin de quoi? Se résigna-t-elle.

\- Gihi, tu comprends vite!

\- Mais t'es invivable! S'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant à la tête le tablier qu'elle s'était sorti.

\- Pas question que je porte ce truc, grogna-t-il avant de le jeter par terre.

Mais c'est qui ce gars? Se dit-elle au comble du découragement. Contre toute attente, l'envie d'éclater de rire s'empara d'elle, mais ça, pas question qu'il ne le sache!

* * *

Mira avait pris à la hâte un deuxième trousseau de clef. L'empressement et la rage avec lesquelles Laxus avait quitté l'auberge ne valait rien qui vaille. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve et vite si elle voulait avoir une idée d'où il allait. Scrutant l'aire de stationnement, elle fut soulagée de voir le jeune homme dans une voiture, consultant une carte. «C'est le moment où jamais» se dit Mira avant de se diriger rapidement vers sa propre voiture. Heureusement, cette dernière était à une distance raisonnable. Elle devrait réussir à pouvoir suivre Laxus lorsqu'il se mettrait en mouvement. La jeune fille appuya sa joue gauche dans sa main en signe de découragement. «Mon Dieu, dans quoi me suis-je embarquée?» pensa la jeune femme devant la complexité de la tâche qu'elle venir d'accepter.

Laxus démarra enfin la voiture qu'il avait empruntée, ou volée de manière temporaire, dépendamment du point de vue. Mira fit de même et se mit à le suivre, tentant de trouver le juste milieu entre la crainte de se faire surprendre et la crainte de le perdre de vue. Mais visiblement, le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées et, même aux moments où Mirajane était convaincue qu'il l'avait repérée, Laxus poursuivi sa route comme si rien n'était.

Le trajet dura deux longues heures avant de finalement atteindre la frontière de Crocus, la capitale. La ville était immense et entourée d'un large court d'eau. Il était nécessaire de prendre un traversier pour y entrer. La ville étant principalement piétonnière, la majorité des voyageurs laissait leur véhicule sur la rive. À son plus grand soulagement, Laxus fit de même. S'il avait décidé de poursuivre par voiture, il aurait sans nul doute repéré l'autre auto de son grand-père à bord. Elle paya donc son billet et s'installa dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. Puis elle chercha de nouveau Laxus des yeux avant de le remarquer non loin d'elle. Elle aurait dû être stressée par sa proximité, mais ce qui la marqua était la tristesse dans son regard, masquée normalement par la colère. «Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Laxus» se dit-elle avec lassitude. Elle se surprit à vouloir l'aider, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire. Aussi tourmenté qu'il soit, le petit fils de Makarov avait toujours été solitaire et réglait ses problèmes seuls. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Mira était convaincue qu'il était en quelque sorte bien avec cette solitude. Cependant, en voyant Laxus ainsi, la jeune femme se dit que ce voyage lui permettrait de voir au-delà des apparences.

 **Sur ce, à bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! ;) Lily xx**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Têtu

**Bonsoir troupe! Voici un chapitre dont le titre peut très bien être associé à nos 4 personnages principaux ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **P.S. Je viens de réalialiser que les séparations que j'avais mises entre les points de vue des personnages ne se transferraient pas automatiquement du document original word jusqu'au site! Je m'en excuse (ça coupe beaucoup trop drastiquement sans les séparations! :o ) et j'ai corrigé la situation pour les chapitres précédants également ;)**

Le fichu traversier s'arrêta enfin. «Il était temps», grommela Laxus avant de s'empresser d'y descendre pour de multiples raisons. La première : il détestait attendre. La deuxième, et ça il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à quiconque : il avait le mal des transports. C'était moins sévère que cet imbécile heureux de Natsu et il s'en tirait bien lorsqu'il conduisait, mais à bord du traversier, il commençait sérieusement à vouloir frapper quelque chose… comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Et finalement, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Le fait d'être immobile était propice à la réflexion. C'était la dernière chose dont le jeune homme avait envie pour le moment. Dans les quelques quinze minutes qu'avait duré le trajet, un série de souvenirs avait déjà commencée à le rattraper.

Bien évidemment, ces souvenirs n'étaient pas glorieux. Soit ils étaient directement liés au moment où on lui avait arraché son père, soit ils concernaient un des rares moments qu'il avait passé avec son père lui-même. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très nombreux, et Laxus ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait tant été affecté par la disparition de celui qui ne lui avait accordé que trop peu de temps. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après tout, c'était grâce à Ivan que Laxus était devenu un homme solide, fort, qui pouvait compter sur lui-même. S'il n'avait besoin de personne, c'était grâce à son père. Les autres n'étaient qu'une source de déception de toute façon. Freed, Bixslow et Evergreen était les seuls qu'il arrivait à supporter dans son entourage et c'était amplement suffisant

Le jeune homme mit pied à terre aussitôt que la passerelle fut installée et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la prison où l'on détenait Ivan Dreyar. Personne ne voulait lui fournir les réponses à ses questions? Soit. Il les trouverait lui-même, et ce, aujourd'hui. Contournant l'impressionnante masse de touristes, à son plus grand agacement, il franchit lentement, mais surement la distance qui le séparait de la prison de Crocus. Il entra sans dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil. Un gars qui n'occupait visiblement pas son poste depuis longtemps l'accueilli nerveusement. Avec sa carrure, ses traits durs, sa cicatrice et son air mauvais, Laxus pouvait facilement passer pour un des criminels détenus entre ces murs.

\- Je peux vous aider Monsieur? Dit le réceptionniste hésitant.

\- Je veux voir Ivan Dreyar, aboya Laxus sans prendre la peine d'être courtois ni même civilisé.

L'employé se mit à pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur sans demander son reste pour ce qui sembla une éternité à Laxus. Laissant tomber un soupir d'agacement, Laxus scruta les alentours. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que son père soit ici-même? Qu'il puisse le voir? Son attention se reporta sur le gars à l'accueil lorsqu'il ne l'entendit plus frapper bruyamment sur ses touches. Il fixait plutôt son écran avec de grands yeux, se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'arrière.

\- Hey! Où tu vas? Lui cria Laxus sans qu'il ne se retourne.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard à la suite d'un homme dans la quarantaine, au rang clairement plus élevé que le premier.

\- Vous êtes ici pour Ivan Dreyar? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grave sans émotion.

\- C'est ce que j'ai demandé à l'autre, gronda-t-il en pointant le plus jeune du regard.

\- Et à qui ais-je l'honneur?

\- Je peux savoir ce qui cloche avec ma demande au point qu'il s'enfuit celui-là? S'impatienta Laxus.

\- Monsieur, j'ai besoin de votre coopération.

\- Laxus Dreyar, se résigna-t-il sachant très bien que, malgré le ton neutre de l'officier, on allait définitivement rejeter sa requête s'il continuait ainsi.

\- Vous êtes son fils?

\- Ouais.

\- Venez avec moi, Monsieur Dreyar. J'ai à vous parler.

Retenant l'envie de lui crier qu'il pouvait lui parler ici, Laxus le suivi dans un petit bureau isolé et pris place avant même que l'homme ne lui propose.

\- Alors, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, encourageant l'officier à parler.

\- Ivan Dreyar a bel et bien été incarcéré ici il y a six ans.

\- Je veux le voir!

L'homme lui jeta un regard embarrassé, première émotion qu'il affichait depuis sa rencontre avec Laxus.

\- Il s'est évadé de prison depuis plus d'un an. Personne n'a jamais pu le retracer.

Devant l'air bouche bée du jeune homme qui n'était visiblement pas du genre à avoir la langue dans sa poche, il ajouta.

\- Je suis désolé. Nous avons contacté son père, Makarov Dreyar, pour l'informer de l'évasion, mais nous ne savions pas que sa famille n'était pas au courant.

Laxus se leva, sans rien ajouter, fit quelques pas puis se retourna.

\- Pourquoi il était en prison, demanda-t-il.

\- Coupable sur plusieurs accusations de trafic de stupéfiants, ainsi que d'un meurtre.

Le sang quitta quelque peu le visage du jeune homme. Meurtre? Son père était loin d'être la personne la plus aimante, mais de là à tuer quelqu'un? Non… Peut-être? La colère le quitta remplacée par le pire des sentiments, la tristesse. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Laxus se maudit lui-même pour sa lâcheté. Son père l'avait élevé de sorte à ce qu'il ne devienne jamais une mauviette, pas question qu'il en devienne une maintenant.

* * *

Après avoir fait quelque chose des rares ingrédients qui se trouvaient dans le frigo de la crevette, Gajeel se mit à fouiller dans les armoires à la recherche d'assiettes.

\- T'es vraiment pas gêné, entendit-il bouder depuis la table.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire de l'air résigné qu'elle affichait, assise les bras croisés.

\- J'ai besoin d'assiettes!

\- Tu pourrais demander…

\- Trop long… Je peux mettre ta portion direct sur la table si tu veux, rit-il en faisant mine de verser la nourriture devant elle.

\- Pffff, comme si t'étais assez crétin pour….NON! s'écria Levy alors qu'il allait verser les pâtes sur le napperon.

\- Gihi, panique pas, petite crevette, j'ai trouvé les assiettes.

\- C'est le pire surnom que j'ai eu de ma vie.

\- On t'appelle comment d'habitude? Petite fille?

Elle se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, ignorant le fait qu'il était encore dans sa maison. Merde, se dit-il. Levant les yeux au ciel, il rejeta avec difficulté l'attrayante idée de l'ignorer et de manger seul.

\- Attend! Laissa-t-il tomber, la rattrapant en deux enjambées et la retenant par le poignet.

Un regard noisette se retourna sur lui, empli de questions. Lui aussi s'en posait d'ailleurs. Pourquoi l'avait-il retenue? Sa prochaine phrase, quittant ses lèvres à son insu, le surprit encore plus.

\- C'est quoi ton vrai surnom?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus le dévisagea un instant, incertaine de la conduite à prendre et soupira.

\- Lev.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment encore puis il lui lâcha le bras.

\- Allez vient, ça va être froid.

Elle obtempéra. Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son visage s'illuminer alors qu'elle goûtait le repas.

\- Ça te plait crevette?

Levy lui rejeta un regard meurtrier à l'entente du surnom, mais choisit de l'ignorer et répondit à la question.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'un idiot comme toi ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi génial avec ce que j'avais dans le frigo.

Bien que satisfait du compliment, il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.

\- T'es qui pour me traiter d'idiot?

\- Une crevette apparemment.

\- Gihi, t'es vraiment têtue toi! Je vais peut-être finir par trouver ta présence agréable, rit-il.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis têtue! S'emporta-t-elle déclenchant une nouvelle série de son rire si particulier.

* * *

Mira suivit Laxus jusqu'à l'entrée d'une immense bâtisse. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour réaliser que c'était une prison. «Que fais-tu ici Laxus», s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle mourait d'envie de le suivre à l'intérieur, mais elle se ferait à coup sûr repérer. Se résignant, elle attendit à l'extérieur pour ce qui lui semblait une éternité, refoulant constamment l'envie de passer la porte. Puis il sorti. Il semblait déstabilisé, triste, pire encore que sur le traversier. Lorsqu'elle perçut les larmes qu'il affichait au coin des yeux, elle eut un serrement au cœur. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas vraiment, ça lui fendait le cœur de voir un homme aussi solide dans un tel état.

\- Laxus…

Son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se maudit pour attirer l'attention sur elle d'une manière aussi stupide. Mais le mal était fait et, dès que les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur elle, Mira vit la tristesse se convertir en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Beugla-t-il.

\- Laxus, je…

\- C'est le vieux qui t'as envoyé c'est ça?

Son hésitation confirma les soupçons du jeune homme.

\- Il l'a fait parce qu'il est inquiet. On est inquiets, se reprit-elle.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires Mirajane.

\- Écoute-moi…

\- Non _toi_ écoute moi, la coupa-t-il de nouveau, sa colère mettant de la force dans sa voix. J'ai besoin de personne, particulièrement pas d'une réceptionniste au service d'un vieux menteur.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il la laissa en plan. «Je suis désolée Laxus, mais si tu crois que tu vas vivre tes problèmes seul, tu rêves», pensa-t-elle. «Moi aussi je sais être têtue».

 **Et voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Impressionnante

**Salut troupe! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre pour lequel j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire (pas que j'ai pas eu de plaisir à écrire les autres!) C'est aussi un très long chapitre (et encore, près de la moitié de mes idées ont été repoussées au prochain chapitre haha, j'ai vu trop grand ;) )**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Laxus se laissa tomber sur le banc de la voiture qu'il avait subtilisée avant de donner un coup sur le volant qui faillit bien l'abimer. Pour qui se prenait cette garce? Quant au vieux, il avait un sale culot d'envoyer ses employés l'espionner! Après quelques longues minutes, la pression retomba quelque peu alors que les informations concernant Ivan reprirent de l'importance. Son père emprisonné pour meurtre? L'idée était déjà bien assez déstabilisante, mais ce qui le troublait le plus était qu'en plus d'un an, jamais Ivan n'avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Probablement que son père devait rester discret. Dans tous les cas, il brûlait d'envie de mettre tout ça au clair.

Sans vraiment décider où il allait, Laxus démarra la voiture et laissa ses pensées analyser les éléments qu'il venait d'apprendre. Bien que le meurtre ait été le crime le plus marquant, il avait aussi mentionné le trafic de stupéfiants. À son plus grand déplaisir, il n'était pas surpris de cette dernière accusation. Il devait simplement se rappeler pourquoi. Quelque chose au fond de sa mémoire le dérangeait. Un quai délabré. Une vieille cabane de bois. Du brouillard... Les images se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de concret s'installe dans sa tête. Son père l'avait emmené dans cet endroit lorsqu'il était bien plus jeune. C'était un coin reclus du port d'Hageon. Plus il y repensait, plus il était certain de la validité de ses souvenirs.

Ivan ne faisait probablement plus affaire dans les environs, mais qu'avait-il d'autre comme piste? Dès qu'il le put, il fit un brusque virage en U et rebroussa chemin, ayant déjà dépassé la route en direction d'Hargeon. C'était à quelques heures d'où il se trouvait, mais Laxus s'en foutait. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Fairy Tail, particulièrement sachant que son père, quelque part, était en liberté.

À son insu, à une distance sécuritaire derrière lui, se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, bien déterminée à ne pas le perdre de vue.

* * *

Lorsque Levy se réveilla, le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps. La jeune femme s'étira avec satisfaction. Elle avait très bien dormi cette nuit-là. En fait, elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi reposée. Elle devait avouer que les derniers temps, elle avait complètement négligé son sommeil, et ce, particulièrement après s'être fait réveiller par Gajeel. Gajeel… La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir à la pensée du jeune homme. Elle enfonça aussitôt sa tête dans son oreiller. C'était absolument _impossible_ qu'un abruti pareil la fasse réagir de la sorte. De toute façon, rougir ne voulait rien dire, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Il était odieux, borné, ingrat et ignorait complètement l'opinion des autres… Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise soirée la veille. Au contraire, le temps avait passé plutôt rapidement et elle avait…apprécié? Non, peut-être pas tant que ça, chassa-t-elle l'idée.

Bien décidée à chasser l'homme aux cheveux de jais de son esprit, elle se leva d'un bon, prête à se préparer à déjeuner. «J'espère avoir assez de temps pour déjeuner avant le travail», pensa Levy. Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit l'heure affichée sur son four.

\- Onze heures trente! S'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

Avait-elle vraiment oublié de mettre son alarme la veille? Jamais elle n'avait été en retard auparavant. Sans prendre la peine de se coiffer, elle glissa un bandeau dans ses cheveux en bataille, enfila son uniforme et couru vers la sortie.

Essoufflée malgré la courte distance, elle parvint à l'auberge, tombant nez à nez avec Monsieur Makarov.

\- Bonjour Levy, lui dit-il comme si rien n'était.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur Mak…

\- Quand as-tu été en retard la dernière fois, la coupa le propriétaire.

\- Je n'ai jamais… commença Levy mal à l'aise.

\- Alors voilà. Tu es humaine après tout.

Devant l'air incertain de la jeune femme, Makarov ajouta.

\- Et puis, on t'a trouvé un remplaçant pour l'avant-midi. C'est à lui que tu devrais t'excuser.

\- Oui Monsieur!

\- Ah et une dernière chose… Peux-tu s'il te plaît retourner à ton poste le plus rapidement possible? Dit-il en retenant un rire. J'ai bien peur que Gajeel fasse fuir tous nos clients en seulement quelques heures.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues pour la deuxième fois de la journée. C'est Gajeel qui l'avait remplacée? Il n'avait pas encore commencé officiellement à son propre poste, avait précisé Makarov. Voilà pourquoi il était, techniquement, le meilleur choix pour la remplacer.

\- Pourquoi lui? Marmonna-t-elle tout de même, embarrassée.

Son malaise fut cependant vite remplacé par un éclat de rire. Devant elle se trouvait un Gajeel visiblement embêté par une horde de touristes.

\- Monsieur? Quel sentier me recommandez-vous? Demandait un des touristes.

\- Tssss… T'as rien qu'à regarder dans le plan que t'as dans ta main. Tout a l'air là-dedans.

\- Mais ce dépliant date de l'an passé! S'exclama la femme du client.

\- Et alors? Vous croyez qu'ils réaménagent la foutue forêt à chaque année?

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous? S'indigna la dame.

Merde! Se dit Levy en voyant Gajeel sur le point de répliquer de manière, fort probablement, peu diplomate.

\- Excusez-moi madame! Mon ami en est à sa première journée et est un peu nerveux.

\- Je suis pas nerv…Ouch! Se plein-t-il lorsqu'elle l'interrompit d'un coup discret au tibia.

\- Je me nomme Levy McGarden et il me fera plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions leur sourit-elle. Pour commencer, avec votre petit bonhomme, dit-elle en pointant l'enfant à leurs pieds, je vous suggère un des sept sentiers familiaux. Je vous conseille celui-ci qui est de 2.47 km et qui est bordé de points d'eau…

La jeune femme continua ainsi, recommandant et présentant les sentiers et attractions touristiques, pourvoyant les besoins des touristes alors qu'ils semblaient eux-mêmes les ignorer, récitant les distances et statistiques avec une précision sans faille. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement terminé avec le dernier touriste, elle remarqua le regard écarlate fixé sur elle.

\- T'es vraiment impressionnante, lui dit-il après un moment sans réfléchir.

Bien qu'elle ait cru percevoir Gajeel rougir un peu, elle détourna le regard alors que le sang montait à ses propres joues… et de trois, pensa Levy avec irritation.

\- Mmm…erci. Et un énorme merci pour m'avoir remplacée. Je n'avais jamais oublié mon alarme avant!

\- Tsss, laissa-t-il tomber somme seule réponse. Tâche de par recommencer.

Il allait repartir lorsqu'elle l'agrippa par le bras.

\- Eummm…

\- Quoi?

\- Je n'ai pas déjeuné.

\- Et alors?

Levy leva les yeux au ciel et reprit, ignorant l'envie de le gifler qui s'emparait de plus en plus de sa main.

\- C'est la pause dîner et je t'en dois une… je t'offre à manger si tu veux.

Le géant, du moins de son point de vue, la regarda comme si la proposition était une nuisance. Puis il sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ma parole!

\- Pfff! Tu rêves.

\- C'est ce que tu crois Crevette!

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je continue… Crevette?

\- Tu m'énerves! Hurla-t-elle en marchant vers la sortie.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Gajeel la suivi d'un pas nonchalant.

* * *

Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque Laxus se gara enfin au port d'Hargeon. Après avoir retourné le souvenir de l'endroit durant de longues heures dans sa tête, il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps avant de repérer l'endroit où son père l'avait emmené plus jeune. Certes, il était resté dans la voiture lorsqu'il était petit, mais l'endroit n'en avait pas moins été marquant.

Laxus sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers le hangar pratiquement en ruine au bout du quai. Il scuta les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, d'un signe indiquant que son père pouvais toujours avoir un lien avec l'endroit. Après quelques minutes de fouilles, il ne trouva rien de tel. Cependant, l'absence de poussière sur la petite table, comparativement à la couche de crasse se trouvant sur plusieurs tablettes signalait une activité humaine récente. Le jeune Dreyar décida d'approfondir son exploration, mais un bruit à l'extérieur, bien que discret, brisa sa concentration. Sur ses gardes, il sorti du hangar pour rapidement repérer une silhouette.

\- C'est pas bien de fouiller ce qui ne nous appartient pas, lui dit une voix.

\- Je suis certain que plusieurs autres choses «pas bien» se passent ici, réplica-t-il.

Laxus ne voyait que très peu dans l'obscurité, mais perçut, à sa grande satisfaction, l'air de l'homme changer.

\- On va t'apprendre à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, ricana-t-il en s'avançant.

\- On?

Sitôt dit, trois autres personnes sortirent de l'ombre. Merde, pensa-t-il. À un ou deux contre un c'était très faisable, mais quatre? Ces gars n'étaient clairement pas du genre à se laisser piler sur les pieds. Peu importe. Évacuer sa rage lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

Sans difficulté, il repoussa l'attaque du premier. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre où le coup de son opposant se dirigeait, le parer et répliquer d'un solide coup de poing qui déstabilisa l'adversaire. À peine eut-il le temps de se remettre de son élan que deux autres coups se dirigèrent vers lui. Laxus parvint à les éviter, mais ne put voir venir le quatrième homme qui lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac. Il en eut instantanément le souffle coupé.

\- Salopard, gronda-t-il entre ses dents. Avant de recevoir un autre coup sur le nez déclenchant une coulée de sang.

\- T'en veut encore, ricana le premier qui tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied alors qu'il avait perdu le balan.

Laxus ne prévoyait pas de se laisser faire pour autant et lui agrippa le pied avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec son corps. Un sourire triomphant se traça sur les lèvres de Laxus lorsqu'il réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais son triomphe n'était que de courte durée et il savait très bien qu'avec quatre adversaires de ce niveau, jamais il n'arriverait à tous les vaincre. Lorsque deux des gars réussirent à l'immobiliser, le rendant vulnérable aux coups des deux autres, Laxus s'attendit à recevoir une nuée de coups.

\- C'est pas très gentil d'attaquer à quatre contre un! S'écria une voix rayonnante juste avant qu'on le frappe.

S'il faisait noir, de longs cheveux argentés ondulant semblaient refléter toute lumière disponible, rendant la jeune femme bien visible.

\- T'es idiote ma parole! Va-t'en d'ici, hurla Laxus à l'inconsciente réceptionniste qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- Et te laisser seul avec eux? Répliqua-t-elle en pointant ses opposants.

La remarque déclencha le rire des attaquants.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter ton ami, ma jolie, dit-il en la déshabillant pratiquement des yeux d'un regard pervers.

\- Fous le camp d'ici Mirajane! Beugla Laxus écœuré par l'homme et le fait qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la sortir de là, aussi imbécile qu'elle puisse être.

\- Trop tard, ricana l'homme en tendant une main pour agripper Mira par le bras.

L'instant d'après, l'attaquant gémit de douleur, une main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse, dévisagent Mira sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Laxus n'avait, lui non plus, aucune idée par quel miracle une fille innocente comme Mira avait réussi de telles prouesses. La jeune femme fit de même avec un des gars le retenant. C'était exactement la diversion qu'il lui fallait et il retrouva, d'un coup d'épaule, la liberté de ses mouvements, bloquant juste à temps un coup dirigé sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

\- Merci, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

\- On n'est pas tiré d'affaire, dit-il simplement, adossé à la jeune femme alors que les attaquants tentaient de les encercler.

Ils n'étaient effectivement pas au bout de leurs peines, mais au moins, avec elle, ils avaient une chance. Se préparant à parer de nouvelles attaques, il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur les capacités de Mira. Quelques minutes seulement plus tôt, il ne lui aurait donné aucune chance, mais là? Mira lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. Elle était vraiment impressionnante.

 **Vous avez aimé? D'autre action pour les chapitres à venir ;)**

 **Lily xx**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Problèmes

**Salut troupe! Chapitre Miraxus aujourd'hui! Ne vous inquiétez pas les Gale fans, ils auront leur propre chapitre bientôt ;)**

Mira était à bout de souffle. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'entraîne quotidiennement, l'effort qu'elle demandait à son corps depuis un bon moment déjà commençait à peser et la fatigue se faisait sentir dans ses muscles. D'un coup d'œil à Laxus, elle put voir qu'il était dans la même situation.

\- Tu tiens le coup? Demanda-t-il comme s'il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées.

\- Ça peut aller. Toi?

\- Même chose. Il est plus que temps qu'on se débarrasse des deux derniers.

Mira hocha la tête en signe d'approbation même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'il ait vu son geste. Deux des hommes gisaient par terre, inconscients, mais les deux restant semblaient les plus coriaces et montraient moins de signe de fatigue que Laxus et elle-même. Redoublant d'ardeur, ils finirent par venir à bout d'un troisième qui, déstabilisé par une feinte de Mira, se prit le poing de Laxus en pleine figure.

\- Plus qu'une pourriture! Sourit Laxus, visiblement soulagé d'avoir de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.

Maintenant seul contre ses deux opposants, l'homme fit demi-tour et se précipita vers le hangar.

\- C'est quoi ce lâche! S'exclama Laxus, visiblement déstabilisé, avant de le poursuivre. Tu crois pouvoir ta cacher là-dedans? Beugla-t-il en entrant dans le hangar à son tour.

\- Laxus attends! Lui cria Mira. C'est surement un…

Laxus compris à ses dépens de quoi la jeune tentait de le prévenir lorsqu'il vit une arme pointée sur lui. «C'est ça qu'il est venu faire ici… chercher l'arme», pensa-t-il, frustré de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

\- Oh! Toi et ta petite garce faites moins les malins avec ça! Dit-il en semblant savourer chaque mot.

\- Arrête! Tout ce qu'on voulait c'était se défendre! On ne sait même pas ce qui se passe ici, intervient Mira d'une voix la plus sure possible.

\- Peut-être pas toi, mais lui s'est déjà fait une bonne idée de ce qui se passe ici. Dit-il en agitant le fusil en direction de Laxus. Mais je peux quand même être gentil si je veux. Fuis maintenant et il n'y aura qu'une seule mort.

Mira sentait son sang bouillonner dans les veines. S'il croyait qu'elle allait laisser Laxus ici il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Écoute le Mira. Trancha Laxus d'une voix ferme. C'était déjà stupide de ta part de venir en premier lieu. Prend pas une autre décision idiote.

Venait-il vraiment de l'appeler par son surnom? Jusqu'ici, il n'avait utilisé que son nom complet. Elle secoua la tête. «Tu as d'autres choses plus importantes sur lesquelles tu dois te concentrer», se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. Une solution… Elle devait penser à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne se terminerait pas par la mort de Laxus. Un frisson de dégoût la parcouru à cette idée. Non. Pas question qu'elle laisse une telle chose arriver. Pas encore…

\- T'as entendu ton ami? Dégage!

\- Non!

\- Quoi? Tu oses… commença-t-il. Reste où tu es ou je jure que tu seras la première à mourir! S'empressa-t-il de beugler alors qu'elle franchit un des deux pas la séparant de l'homme.

Le fusil était maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement de son cœur. Un faux mouvement et c'était terminé. Elle prit quelques secondes pour analyser une dernière fois ce qu'elle devrait faire alors qu'elle feignait d'être sur le bord du désespoir. Elle devait avoir l'air perturbée, incapable d'agir. Elle devait être assez près. Elle devait dévier vers la droite pour éviter Laxus. Okay, tout est en place, pensa-t-elle. Même si elle avait l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait depuis une éternité, à peine un instant s'était réellement écoulé. Sans prévenir, elle reprit un air sérieux tout en déviant l'arme, agrippant avec force le bras menaçant.

Comme prévu, son adversaire ne vit pas du tout la riposte venir et le fusil fut éloigné de ses organes vitaux en une fraction de seconde. Il n'était pas démuni pour autant et tira sur la gâchette dès qu'il comprit ce qui était arrivé, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de Mira. La jeune femme se remercia mentalement d'avoir pensé à dévier à droite. Dans le cas contraire, Laxus aurait fort probablement été touché. Cependant, une douleur poignante s'empara d'elle lui faisant pratiquement perdre sa prise sur le bras qui luttait toujours pour le contrôle de l'arme à feu. Elle faiblissait, elle allait lâcher. Puis un grand coup sur son attaquant lui fit lâcher le fusil. Elle tomba à la renverse sachant qu'elle avait réussi.

* * *

Mira, cette fille stupide, inconsciente et bornée, venait de faire la chose la plus idiote, quoique la plus courageuse qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Tout c'était passé si rapidement qu'il ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit une mare de sang s'agrandir sous Mira. Sa jambe droite avait été touchée par un projectile. Et la voilà qui continuait sa lutte contre l'homme qui avait juré de le tuer. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, il frappa leur opposant avec toute la force qu'il lui restait le faisant basculer à une distance suffisante de la jeune femme, l'arme maintenant dans les mains tremblantes de Mira. Il ajouta quelques coups pour être certain qu'il ne puisse répliquer puis l'empoigna par le col de son chandail à deux mains, le fracassant sur le mur.

\- Pour qui tu travail?

Il se mit à rire. Un rire mauvais, de confrontation.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais?

Il lui asséna un coup supplémentaire. Merde, avec Mira blessée, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être la seule chance qu'il avait de retrouver son père.

\- Je me fous de ton petit commerce. Je veux savoir si tu travailles pour Ivan Dreyar.

\- Et à qui ais-je l'honneur? Réplica l'homme dont la curiosité avait été piquée à l'évocation du nom.

Visiblement, il était surpris que Laxus connaisse Ivan. Il savait quelque chose, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

\- Laxus Dreyar, son fils, et tu peux me croire sur parole quand je dis que ça serait mieux pour ta santé de me répondre.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de te rendre à ce hangar dans précisément deux semaines. Je lui passerai le message. Si le patron veut te voir, il viendra, crois-moi.

\- Et si je veux savoir où il est maintenant?

\- Alors tu vas devoir me torturer longuement sans résultat alors que ta copine là-bas se vide de son sang.

Laxus laissa s'échapper un juron. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de lui faire confiance. Il devait aider celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques minutes auparavant. Sans prévenir, il asséna un violant coup sur la tempe de son interlocuteur, lui faisant perdre conscience pour de bon et alla rejoindre Mirajane.

\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Laissa-t-il tomber, d'un ton las, en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

\- J'avoue que ce n'était pas ma meilleure idée, dit-elle en grimaçant de douleur. Mais je le referais, ajouta-t-elle.

Laxus en fut quelque peu troublé, mais ne le laissa pas paraitre. Il déchira une manche de son chandail et pansa la plaie. Une fois terminé, il plaça une main derrière le dos et sous les genoux de la jeune femme, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal, et la souleva.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il alors que la tête de Mira reposait sur son épaule.

\- Plaisir, marmonna-t-elle entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

\- Aye! T'endors pas là! Lui dit-il en la secouant délicatement. T'as perdu trop de sang, endors toi pas avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

\- O…kay.

Laxus soupira et accéléra le pas. Une fois arrivé à la voiture, il prit la direction de l'hôpital, grondant occasionnellement de son ton sec habituel qu'elle devait se réveiller. «La nuit va être longue» pensa-t-il.

Mira regarda sa jambe avec un pansement décent, stérile. Des points de suture refermaient la plaie. Bien que le bandage précédant ait été grossier, il lui avait fort probablement sauvé la vie, ayant arrêté l'hémorragie à temps. Aidée de béquilles qu'elle devrait utiliser pour au moins deux semaines et armée d'antidouleurs ainsi que d'antibiotique, elle alla rejoindre Laxus dans la salle d'attente.

\- C'est enfin fini? Demanda l'impatient jeune homme en la voyant.

\- Oui. On peut partir.

\- Il était temps, je dors littéralement debout.

Mira devait avouer qu'ils étaient dans un sale état. S'ils n'avaient eu aucune autre blessure de l'ampleur de celle à sa jambe, des teintes noirâtres cernaient cependant l'œil gauche de Laxus et de nombreux autres bleus couvraient leurs corps. Sans compter que le soleil se levait déjà à l'horizon et que tous deux étaient exténués.

\- J'ai pris une chambre dans le motel en face. L'auto est déjà garée.

Mira hocha de la tête avant de recommencer à marcher maladroitement avec ses béquilles. Après quelques pas lents, Laxus leva les yeux au ciel, lui pris les béquilles des mains et la souleva comme il l'avait fait quelques heures avant.

\- Ça t'aurais pris toute la nuit, se justifia-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Mira.

\- La nuit est déjà finie, releva-t-elle.

\- Tsss. T'es chiante quand tu veux.

Mira sourit au commentaire, mais n'ajouta rien. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, il la déposa dans un des deux lits et se laissa tomber sur le deuxième lit sans cérémonie. Le temps que Mira réussisse à s'installer de manière plus ou moins confortable à cause de sa jambe, elle pouvait déjà entendre de légers ronflements. La jeune femme tenta de faire de même, laissant de côté le pressentiment qu'une série de problèmes venait de commencer.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Apprendre à se connaitre

Mira se réveilla pratiquement aussi fatiguée qu'elle s'était couchée. Comme elle le craignait, elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir à cause de la douleur à sa jambe, sans compter les nombreuses fois où elle s'était réveillée en la bougeant dans son sommeil. Elle avait cependant réussi à dormir à un certain point puisque, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Laxus n'était plus couché. Il était assis sur son lit, lui tournant le dos alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Il semblait aussi triste qu'il l'avait été lorsqu'elle l'avait observé sur le traversier. Il était visiblement en train de réfléchir sur les évènements de la veille et la jeune femme savait maintenant qu'ils étaient liés à son père.

Mira ne l'avait pas connu, mais les évènements semblaient plutôt récents lorsque Makarov l'avait recueillie avec son frère. À l'époque, Mira n'était pas vraiment intéressée par autre chose que son propre drame. De toute façon, pensa-t-elle, Laxus n'était pas plus bavard à cette époque qu'il ne l'était maintenant, donc les choses seraient probablement les mêmes. Elle soupira. Ignorant sa douleur, elle se leva, fit quelques pas hésitants en s'appuyant sur le lit. Laxus était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit pas approcher. Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule, il se retourna, un air semblant vouloir dire «depuis quand t'es réveillée?». Puis son air redevient neutre, retournant se regard sur la fenêtre.

\- Comment tu vas? Demanda Mira inquiète.

\- C'est toi qui as été fusillée, détourna-t-il la question. Toi comment tu vas?

\- Ça va lui répondit-elle d'un sourire.

\- Tu devrais t'assoir avec ta jambe, dit-il en conservant le ton las qu'il utilisait depuis le début de l'échange.

Son regard était toujours fixé vers l'extérieur de la chambre, ne regardant rien en particulier. Il n'y avait rien à voir de toute façon.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas! Répondit Mira. Et puis, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça! Mentit-elle, abordant l'air enjoué qu'elle affichait normalement.

\- Tssss

Au lieu d'être soulagé comme Mira l'aurait espérée, il se retourna, détournant son regard brûlant de la fenêtre vers elle.

\- T'es pas tannée de faire semblant?

Si elle s'était attendue à ça… La jeune femme fixa Laxus d'un air bouche-bée.

\- Qqq…uoi? Finit-elle par articuler.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Le sourire toujours présent, la fausse bonne humeur. C'est clair que t'as mal! Bon sens, je t'ai entendue tourner toute la nuit Mira.

Voyant qu'elle ne dit rien pour le contredire, il poursuivit.

\- Hier soir, j'ai vu la vraie Mirajane. Si tout va toujours bien, pourquoi avoir appris à te battre comme ça?

\- Et si j'aimais simplement les arts martiaux?

\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne l'aurais pas caché, pas vrai?

La jeune femme était prise au dépourvu. Elle avait toujours cru que Laxus était ignorant à tout ce que ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir. Il venait pourtant de percer, en seulement quelques heures en sa compagnie, la coquille qu'elle tentait de se forger depuis la mort de Lisanna.

\- En tout cas, t'as pas besoin de faire ça, conclut-il.

Une larme s'écoula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pleuré devait personne depuis près de six ans. Comment un gars aussi égocentrique que lui avait-il réussi à lui faire cet effet? Il n'était peut-être pas si centré sur lui-même après tout.

L'espace d'un instant, Mira cru voir un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit la larme. En temps normal, elle l'aurait pris pour un insensible, mais elle savait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien qu'il essaie de le cacher, le jeune homme savait qu'elle commençait, tranquillement, à se laisser aller. Il essuya la larme de son pouce puis se leva, comme s'il n'avait rien dit ou fait.

\- Ramasse tes affaires, on part.

\- Quelles affaires? Ricana-t-elle, en jetant un regard dédaigneux à ses vêtements de la veille qu'elle portait toujours.

Laxus portait d'ailleurs toujours le même chandail dont une manche manquait. Lorsque le jeune homme comprit qu'elle n'avait probablement pas eu le temps d'emmener quoi que ce soit avant que son fouineur de grand-père l'ait lancé à sa poursuite, il poussa un sourire agacé. Il fouilla dans son propre sac avant de lui lancer une paire de jogging à la figure.

\- C'est deux fois ma taille! S'exclama Mira.

\- T'as qu'à mettre une pince ou quelque chose! A moins que tu préfères garder ça? Ajouta-t-il en pointant le pantalon troué et ensanglanté.

Mira alla dans la chambre de bain, enfila les pantalons de sport et coinça l'excès du tissus au niveau de la taille avec un élastique à cheveux. Le look était horrible, pensa-t-elle en riant d'elle-même alors qu'elle contemplait son reflet dans le miroir. Mais bon… comme Laxus l'avait dit, c'était beaucoup mieux que ses précédents pantalons. Après avoir roulé le bas des pantalons du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle sorti de la chambre de bain.

\- Oh! Souffla-t-elle en voyant que Laxus avait retiré son chandail pour en mettre un propre, sans déchirures.

Okay… elle savait déjà que Laxus était bien bâti, mais, comment dire… ce n'était pas la même chose de deviner que de voir.

\- T'as un problème? Dit-il devant son air absent.

\- Non, mentit-elle. Juste un peu mal à ma jambe.

\- C'est normal à se promener sans tes foutues béquilles comme tu le fais, critiqua-t-il.

Sur ce, il se retourna pour ramasser un chandail propre. Ouf…pensa Mira, son dos n'est pas mal non plus… Ah, mais arrête! Se réprimanda mentalement la jeune femme. Bien décidée à ne pas se faire interroger de nouveau sur le fil de ses pensées, elle atteignit ses béquilles et fit mine de l'attendre.

\- T'en a mis du temps! Blagua-t-elle.

\- La ferme Mira.

* * *

Levy était assise avec son livre à une des tables de la cafétéria. Elle n'eut cependant le temps de lire que quelques pages avant d'être rejoint par ses deux meilleurs amis Jet et Droy. Ils ne travaillaient pas exactement à Fairy Tail. Étant livreurs, ils ne passaient remplir les frigos de l'hôtel que quelques jours par semaine, mais d'une manière quelconque, ils finissaient toujours par trouver le moyen de venir dîner avec elle. La jeune femme les écoutait relater une anecdote de leur dernière livraison lorsque Monsieur Makarov posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Bonjour Monsieur!

\- Bonjour Levy! Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je peux te demander un service? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- J'ai besoin que tu ailles récupérer une de nos voitures à Hargeon.

\- Hargeon? S'exclama Levy. Mais c'est à plus de quatre heures de route d'ici! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas?

\- Mira et Laxus sont partis pour…affaire là-bas. Il y a eu un accident et Mira a été blessée. Ils n'ont pu ramener qu'une seule des deux voitures.

\- Mira? Comment va-t-elle? S'empressa de demander Levy inquiète.

\- Elle va bien maintenant, se contenta-t-il de dire. Alors? Je peux compter sur toi?

\- Bien sûr!

\- Tu devrais amener quelqu'un avoir toi. Les deux étaient très peu bavards et j'ai peur que ce soit dangereux.

Ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de Makarov ne disait rien qui vaille, et Mira cachant quelque chose à monsieur Makarov? Une chose est sûre, elle ferait bien de suivre le conseil de son patron et d'emmener quelqu'un avec elle. À peine fut-elle sortie de ses pensées que ses deux amis l'étourdissaient avec leurs supplications.

\- Amène-moi Levy! S'exclama Jet criant pratiquement.

\- Non moi! Ajouta Droy.

La jeune femme soupira. Bien qu'elle les adore autant l'un que l'autre, elle détestait devoir gérer de telles situations. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait rejeté chacune de leurs invitations à sortir, les jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais lâchés prise. Pourquoi Makarov avait-il parlé d'un partenaire devant eux…

\- Je vais y aller, trancha une voix rauque que Levy commençait à connaître.

Non, jamais il ne lui proposerait de l'accompagner. Ce ne pouvait pas réellement être…

\- Gajeel?

\- Le vieux a dit que c'est pour que tu sois en sécurité non?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Tu vas devoir emmener un vrai homme avec toi si tu veux que ça vaille la peine, ajouta-t-il d'un air détaché en lançant un regard à Jet et Droy.

Levy savait qu'ils mourraient d'envie de répliquer. Elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient peur de Gajeel.

\- Alors t'es prêt à m'endurer une journée entière? Blagua-t-elle.

\- Puisqu'il le faut, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu t'es porté volontaire!

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le travail comme il faut, se plaignit-il.

Malgré leurs incessantes répliques, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements respectifs, soit pratiquement côte à côte, pour faire un petit bagage. Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, se dit Levy. Elle prit aussi un livre pour se distraire durant le trajet, mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle espérait ne pas s'en servir. Bien que la plupart du temps, elle ait envie d'étrangler l'homme en question, elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Gajeel. Avec un peu de chance… Peut-être pourraient-ils apprendre à se connaitre.

 **Et voilà! Petit clin d'œil de l'arc Tenro lorsque Gajeel se propose pour accompagner Levy ;) Et une petite occasion pour Mira de se rincer l'œil! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

 **À la prochaine :)**

 **Lily xx**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Questions

**Bonjour troupe! Voici le chapitre Gale promis ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Levy était assise près de Gajeel dans le petit avion qui les menait à Hargeon. Le voyage dépassant le temps d'une journée de travail ordinaire, Makarov avait proposé de leur payer le billet d'avion jusqu'à la voiture pour minimiser le temps de transport. Cependant, l'avion décollant en soirée seulement, ils dépasseraient tout de même le nombre d'heure de travail. Leur patron avait proposé de leur payer les heures supplémentaires, mais Levy avait affirmé que de couvrir les dépenses du voyagement serait amplement suffisant, au plus grand déplaisir de Gajeel. Il savait que tout deux devaient beaucoup au vieil homme, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exprimer son agacement. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'y aller déjà? Ah oui, pour empêcher ces deux tarés d'y aller avec elle. Ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi l'idée qu'elle y aille avec eux l'ait dérangé, il laissa s'échapper un grondement.

\- Ça va Gajeel? Demanda la jeune femme qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du trajet.

\- Ouais.

\- T'en a pas l'air, dit-elle nullement convaincue.

\- Puisque j'te dit que je vais bien! Aboya-t-il.

\- Ça va! Ça va! Je ne faisais que m'informer, dit-elle songeuse.

Pffff, pensa-t-il, elle demande si je vais bien et après elle fait cette tête. Elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose sur le cœur. «C'est pas comme si ce qu'elle pense m'intéressait» pensa-t-il. Sa bouche en décida autrement.

\- Tu penses à quoi? Se surprit-il.

Aucune réponse. La crevette fixait le banc d'en avant et l'expression «perdue dans ses pensées» n'avait jamais pris autant de sens.

\- Hey Crevette! Je te parle!

\- Hen? Dit-elle en sortant de sa transe alors qu'il claquait des doigts devant son visage.

\- Tu penses à quoi? Répéta-t-il en lui criant dessus.

S'il avait l'air attentif et intéressé la première fois où il l'avait demandé, là, il avait pratiquement l'air de la menacer.

\- Pas la peine de crier! Dit-elle presque aussi fort que lui.

\- Tsss, fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il s'adossa à son siège en croisant les bras.

\- Tu boudes maintenant?

Aucune réponse. La tension se brisa d'un seul coup alors que Levy éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Crevette? Gronda-t-il.

\- Le grand méchant Gajeel boude, hahahaha.

\- C'est pas drôle… Et puis je ne boude pas. Tu m'énerves c'est tout.

À vrai dire, son rire était plutôt contagieux et elle ne l'énervait pas tant que ça… juste un peu.

\- Alors tu vas me dire à quoi tu pensais tantôt ou pas? Dit-il après un moment, son air boudeur toujours présent.

L'air de Levy redevint sérieux. Que pouvait-elle avoir en tête?

\- Je repensais aux raisons pour lesquelles Mira et Laxus auraient laissé une voiture là-bas.

\- Le vieux l'a dit, elle s'est blessée.

\- Trop de choses sont bizarres. À commencer par les raisons qui les ont emmenés si loin. Fairy Tail ne fait jamais affaire avec Hageon. Ensuite, pourquoi prendre deux autos s'ils avaient un travail ensemble?

\- Tu te poses trop de questions Crevette. L'important c'est de ramener la voiture non?

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un moment puis acquiesça.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Ce n'était pas le genre de silence malaisant qui s'installait souvent entre deux personnes qui se connaissent à peine. Au contraire, Gajeel trouvait à ce silence quelque chose de… confortable.

* * *

Un silence s'installa entre elle et Gajeel. C'était confortable, pensa la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle devait parler et inventer des conversations sans intérêt juste pour camoufler l'absence de mots. Bien qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle ne lirait pas durant le trajet, elle sorti son roman. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait éviter Gajeel. Trop souvent, elle s'était servie de son roman pour échapper à la compagnie d'une personne désagréable. Cette fois-ci, au contraire, elle avait l'impression, aussi étrange que ce soit, que ça les rapprochaient.

Après un moment, elle avait remarqué que Gajeel regardait son livre par-dessus son épaule. Regarder, pas lire, puisqu'il était pratiquement impossible qu'il connaisse la langue dans laquelle il était écrit. En temps normal, Levy détestait qu'on lui fasse ça pendant ses lectures et pourtant, quand c'était Gajeel, ce n'était pas désagréable.

L'avion se posa enfin et les deux sortirent quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Le port est à trente minutes à pied de l'aéroport. On marche ou on appelle un taxi? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

\- Le temps que le taxi arrive, on va déjà être à moitié chemin. Moi je marche, trancha Gajeel en commençant à faire quelques pas.

Levy dû courir pour le rattraper et, même une fois à côté de lui, elle dût faire le double de pas pour suivre la cadence.

\- Marche moins vite! Se plaignit-elle à bout de souffle après plusieurs longues minutes.

\- Gihi! T'as qu'à pas avoir de si petites jambes! Rit-il.

\- Comme si je faisais exprès! T'es qu'un…Umph!

La phrase de Levy fut interrompue lorsqu'elle heurta Gajeel qui s'était arrêté d'un coup.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par la main de Gajeel sur sa bouche.

Son regard, d'habitude nonchalant s'était durcit. Il lui fit signe de rester silencieuse et pointa quelque chose. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité avant d'identifier une voiture délabrée. Les vitres avaient été brisées et elle était toute cabossée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprit que la voiture en question était celle qu'elle et Gajeel devaient récupérer.

\- Qui a pu faire ça? Chuchota-t-elle à son partenaire.

\- Je vais aller jeter un œil, dit-il sans répondre à la question. Reste ici.

\- Gajeel attend!

\- Reste ici j'ai dit! Ceux qui ont fait ça y sont peut-être encore.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer que c'était dangereux pour lui aussi, il était déjà trop loin. La jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée, loin de là, mais elle obtempéra, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait que nuire à Gajeel si elle faisait autrement. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il lui signala que la voie était libre. Elle fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre lorsqu'une force l'attira par en arrière. Surprise, il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que c'était une main, serrant douloureusement son poignet, qui l'avait fait reculer violemment.

Au loin, elle pouvait entendre Gajeel crier son nom. Cela lui donna le courage nécessaire pour frapper un point précis à la gorge de son attaquant, merci à ses nombreux livres pour le truc, le coupant de son souffle pour un instant. C'était juste assez de temps pour qu'elle utilise, cette fois-ci, le plus vieux truc sur terre : un bon coup de pied entre les jambes. Une fois libérée de son emprise, elle courut de toutes ses forces et repéra Gajeel qui courait lui aussi dans sa direction. Écoutant son instinct, elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme comme si c'était un refuge.

* * *

\- T'as rien? Lui demanda-t-il, à la fois mal à l'aise et étrangement fier qu'elle ait décidé de se réfugier dans ses bras.

Elle fit non d'un signe de la tête.

\- Il faut partir… Maintenant! Dit-il en scrutant nerveusement les alentours. J'suis certain qu'il n'est pas seul.

La jeune femme, toujours dans ses bras, hocha de nouveau. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, des coups de feux retentirent dans l'obscurité. Merde, se dit-il. Impossible de savoir d'où provenait le bruit. Ne voulant pas perdre de vue une personne si minuscule, il lui prit la main et se mit à courir en direction opposée à la mer. C'était leur meilleure chance, se dit-il. Autrement ils risquaient d'être encerclés. La chance n'était pas de leur côté. Il sentit ses muscles se figer lorsqu'il aperçut l'éclat argenté que reflétait le canon d'un fusil, puis l'homme qui le tenait. Suivi de près par deux autres hommes sans compter celui qui avait attaqué Levy.

Visiblement, ils s'étaient battus récemment. Leur visage était couvert de contusions et l'un d'eux avait l'arcade du sourcilière fendue, clairement le résultat de coups de poings. Malheureusement, quiconque s'était battu contre eux l'avait fait alors qu'ils n'étaient pas tous armés. Ils étaient trop près, fuir serait une invitation à leur tirer dessus. Une petite main serra la sienne à laquelle elle était toujours liée. La colère de Gajeel n'en monta qu'encore plus. Cette petite crevette amoureuse des livres ne devrait pas se retrouver ici, pas dans une situation comme ça.

\- On a dit deux semaines à Dreyar! Beugla celui à l'œil amoché.

\- On a aucune idée qui vous êtes! Leur dit Levy.

«Dans quelle merde vient de nous amener cet enfoiré de blond» pensa Gajeel en serrant les dents.

\- Comme s'il ne vous avait pas envoyé chercher la voiture. Je t'ai vu tourner autour. Oups, désolé en passant, on l'a accroché, dit-il avec sarcasme en déclenchant les rires de ses alliés.

\- On nous a dit de prendre la voiture, visiblement des rats l'ont saccagée. On n'a plus rien à faire ici, trancha Gajeel.

\- Pas si vite! Leur dit leur désagréable interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce qui prouve que vous dites la vérité et que Dreyar n'est pas simplement impatient?

\- Tu crois que j'aurais amené la petite crevette avec moi si je savais que c'était dangereux? Ragea Gajeel, la main de Levy toujours dans la sienne.

\- Elle est quand même farouche ta crevette, dit-il en jetant un œil à l'homme qui se tenait toujours bizarrement après la riposte de la jeune femme.

Gajeel ne put que sourire.

\- J'avoue qu'elle frappe fort quand elle veut dit-il en faisant référence à leur première rencontre.

Il ignora le regard accusateur de Levy. Ce n'était pas le moment de blaguer. Il devait trouver un moyen de les sortir de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Qu'on en finisse, cracha Gajeel.

\- Je veux que vous livriez un message, dit-il en tirant Levy sans ménagement et en l'attirant vers lui, l'arme pointée sur sa tempe.

Le sang de Gajeel était en ébullition tant la rage était présente, mais au moindre faux mouvement de sa part, c'est Levy qui pouvait payer. Il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour rester immobile alors que la main de Levy était arrachée de la sienne.

\- Maintenant qu'on peut discuter, dit l'homme. Voici mon message.

Sans prévenir, il lui asséna un coup dans le ventre qui vida en un instant l'air de ses poumons. Ce fut au tour de Levy de crier son nom, mais il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Il a aussi oublié ceci.

Il enfonça son genou sur son visage, profitant du fait qu'il soit penché pour récupérer son air. Du sang s'échappa de son sourcil d'une plaie semblable à celle de l'homme. Plus aucun doute, c'était Laxus qui l'avait blessé de la sorte et il passait sa rage sur lui. Satisfait, il le prit par le chandail et l'adossa au bâtiment près d'eux.

\- Dit à Dreyar que le prochain de ses petits amis à venir ici dans les 13 prochains jours est mort. Je ne laisserai pas d'autre chance.

Gajeel fusilla l'homme du regard avec une telle intensité qu'il eut l'impression de voir, l'espace d'un instant, la peur chez son ennemi malgré sa situation avantageuse. Il finit par le laisser où il était. Les autres firent de même avec Levy qui le rejoint aussitôt qu'elle fut libre de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de leur champ de vision, elle osa enfin parler, approchant ses mains hésitantes de la plaie au-dessus de son œil.

\- T'inquiète pas crevette, tout va bien.

Elle l'examina avec attention de ses grands yeux noisettes, à la recherche du moindre signe qui pouvait prouver le contraire. Son analyse terminée, elle se permit un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je te jure qu'en arrivant, cet emmerdeur de Dreyar va devoir rendre des comptes, gronda-t-il.

Les soupçons de Levy était fondés. L'histoire était plus que louche et il manquait des réponses à de trop nombreuses questions.

 **Et voilà! Le prochain chapitre sera le premier où les quatre interagiront vraiment ensemble. En d'autres mots… l'atmosphère risque d'être électrique! ;)**

 **À bientôt!**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Deux semaines

\- Laxus attends! Lui cria Mira, marchant le plus rapidement possible avec ses béquilles.

\- C'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé me suivre une fois que je vais recommencer! Commenta-t-il ennuyé sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- Pfffff, la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as laissé te suivre c'est parce que je t'ai empêché de te prendre un balle dans la tête!

Il se retourna, visiblement agacé, scrutant les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les ait entendus.

\- Cries le donc plus fort tant qu'à y être! J'te jure Mira si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend…

\- Tu vas faire quoi hen? Rétorqua la jeune femme. M'abimer l'autre jambe?

\- T'es vraiment chiante quand tu veux.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça!

\- Et bien c'est que je le pense!

Il se tourna de nouveau et parcouru les derniers pas qui le séparaient de son bloc appartement.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu prévois faire! Lui dit Mira à bout de souffle.

\- C'est pas de tes affaires.

\- Oui, justement, ça l'est maintenant, dit-elle en jetant un œil à sa blessure.

\- Tssss, fut sa seule réponse.

Laxus était agacé, Mira le savait très bien, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul avec ses démons. Surtout si son passé le menait dans des situations aussi dangereuses que les évènements d'Hargeon.

\- Tu sais que je ne lâcherai jamais le morceau ajouta-t-elle d'un air de défi.

\- C'est entre autre pour ça que t'es chiante, dit-il. Cinq minutes! Pas une de plus, trancha-t-il en la soulevant pour monter les trois étages.

\- Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler de ça où tout le monde pourrait entendre?

\- Je vais commencer à prendre goût à cette méthode de transport, rit Mira.

\- Dans tes rêves.

Un fois entrés dans son appartement, il la posa sans ménagement sur le divan et s'assit en face. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup d'observations de la part de Mira pour comprendre que Laxus n'était pas du genre très ordonné.

\- Alors? Tu comptes y aller? Demanda Mira en tassant une assiette sale pour étendre sa jambe blessée.

\- De quoi tu parles.

\- C'est pas toi qui m'as dit d'arrêter de faire semblant? Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!

Laxus ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son agacement.

\- Je vais y aller dans deux semaines… seul. Précisa-t-il.

Mira n'ajouta rien. Elle connaissait malheureusement déjà la réponse à la question avant même qu'il ne réponde.

\- Je m'attendais à une opposition majeure de ta part, sourit Laxus satisfait.

\- Je sais que même si je m'y oppose tu vas faire à ta tête.

\- Et t'as bien raison là-dessus.

\- Je sais aussi que tu vas m'amener avec toi!

\- Pas question! Beugla-t-il, sa faible quantité de patience commençant à être à court.

\- Et pas question que tu y ailles seul! Trancha Mira en conservant son ton calme.

\- T'as vu dans quel état tu es? Cria-t-il en faisant un geste de la main en direction à sa jambe. T'es même pas capable de marcher comme il faut si je suis pas là!

Le rouge monda aux joues de Mira. Elle ne changerait pas d'idée pour autant.

\- Si je ne peux pas y aller avec toi alors je devrai m'assurer que quelqu'un y aille à ma place!

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends? Je te préviens Mirajane, _personne_ d'autre ne doit être au courant.

Il s'était levé, se rapprochant d'elle sous l'effet de la colère. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Ses yeux exprimaient la rage, mais aussi, en y portant bien attention, une certaine anxiété. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle l'appuyait, qu'elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il aille bien… Mais c'était tellement plus difficile de le dire que de le penser.

\- Écoute Laxus…

\- DREYAR!

Une voix emplie de colère, accompagnée d'un martèlement sur la porte de l'appartement, l'appela. Si possible, l'expression du jeune homme afficherait encore plus de rage.

\- Allez répond enfoiré! Je sais que tu es chez toi, rugit la voix de plus belle.

\- Calmes toi… Ça ne sert à rien, dit une petite voix à la première.

L'échange des deux nouveaux venus fut coupé par l'ouverture violente de la porte par Laxus.

\- Je ne vais pas te le redire, beugla Laxus sans laisser la chance à quiconque de s'exprimer. C'est déjà assez pénible que le vieux ait laissé un bâtard comme toi ici... Pousse pas ta chance!

Ceci dit, ignorant complètement Levy, il entreprit de claquer la porte, mais Gajeel n'était pas prêt à clore la conversation.

\- Pas question de te défiler comme ça! On a failli se faire tuer la crevette et moi pour récupérer ta stupide voiture!

\- Quoi! S'exclama Mira, qui avait tout entendu, alors que Gajeel se fraya un passage, suivi de près pas une Levy pas très à l'aise.

\- Le vieux a demandé à Levy d'aller chercher la voiture à Hargeon. Qui étaient ces gars?

Gajeel, d'une rage comparable au jeune Dreyar, semblait prêt à bondir sur Laxus. Des bras s'enroulant autour de son torse, le retenant, du moins tentant de le retenir, le calmèrent un peu.

\- Lâche-moi, tu vas te faire mal! J'ai un message à transmettre, dit-il en faisant référence aux coups qu'il avait reçus sans pouvoir se défendre.

\- Gajeel, on s'en est bien sorti, pas la peine de t'énerver…

\- Tu devrais écouter la gamine et dégager, gronda Laxus.

\- Qui tu traites de gamine? S'exclama Gajeel, l'envie de s'en prendre à Laxus grandissant de plus en plus.

\- ASSEZ! Cria Mira. Elle fit quelques pas pénibles jusqu'à prendre place entre les deux hommes, se tenant sur une seule jambe pour épargner celle qui était blessée.

À défaut d'atténuer l'atmosphère, Mira eut au moins le mérite de diriger leur attention sur elle.

\- Vous ne vous aimez pas, on le sait! Pas la peine de faire un spectacle. Laxus, il est normal que Gajeel s'emporte, ajouta-t-elle.

Devant le regard noir que le blond lui lança, elle poursuivit.

\- Gajeel, ce n'est pas la faute de Laxus… et je crois que ce serait préférable de garder ça mort, dit-elle en suppliant le jeune homme et son amie de ne pas ébruiter ce qui s'était passé.

Une désagréable tension régnait dans la pièce. C'est Levy qui osa briser le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mira? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus troublée.

\- Ça ne regarde que Laxus, dit-elle avant que ce dernier n'éclate une fois de plus. Je vous assure qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, ajouta-t-elle devant les soupçons des deux autres. Je suis désolée que vous ayez été entrainés là-dedans.

\- Mira… commença Levy inquiète pour ceux qu'elle côtoyait depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Tout va bien aller, dit-elle de son fameux sourire pour la rassurer, sachant très bien que Laxus détesterait. S'il vous plait, n'en parlez pas à Monsieur Makarov.

* * *

Levy n'était pas convaincue par Mira. Tout n'allait définitivement pas bien. Sans compter que la jeune femme connaissait le respect et l'admiration que la réceptionniste avait pour le propriétaire de l'auberge. Quelle que soit la galère dans laquelle Laxus s'était mis, Levy devait respecter son choix.

Contre son gré, elle convenu de se retirer. Levy jeta un coup d'œil à Gajeel. À voir son regard meurtrier toujours dirigé vers l'apathique petit fils de Makarov, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas saisi l'importance de la situation et la douleur que devait ressentir Laxus. Idiot insensible, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Si elle ne connaissait que très peu Laxus, qu'elle en avait même un peu peur, elle savait que Mira était inquiète pour lui. Et c'était suffisant pour elle.

\- Aller vient Gajeel, dit-elle d'une vois résignée.

\- Quoi? Pas question qu'on le laisse s'en tirer comme ça après ce qui s'est passé! Commença-t-il à se plaindre, se rapprochant dangereusement de Laxus, le poing relevé.

De son côté, Laxus répondit sans hésitation à la provocation et était prêt à contre attaquer. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se plaça devant Gajeel, lui bloquant le passage.

\- Dégage crevette! Aboya-t-il, agacé qu'elle aussi se joigne à la confrontation.

\- Vient Gajeel, répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme, bien plus forte qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais sentie capable.

Gajeel sembla avoir un douloureux dilemme interne entre écouter ses poings, comme toujours, ou bien laisser tomber pour une fois. Contre toute attente, il finit par capituler, baissa le bras et sorti en claquant la porte. Levy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que tu fais Mira, mais je vais te faire confiance.

Elle fit quelques pas pour sortir, puis elle se retourna pour ajouter une dernière précision.

\- Un des gars qui nous a menacés a dit que les prochains qui iraient au port avant la fin des deux semaines seraient tués. Assurez-vous que personne d'autre n'y aille par erreur.

Sur ce, elle referma, avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse que Gajeel, la porte derrière elle. Pour l'avoir entendu se plaindre de long en large de l'idiotie de Monsieur Makarov de lui avoir offert un appartement en face de Laxus, elle savait que Gajeel habitait juste de l'autre côté du couloir. De toute façon, si elle avait eu des doutes quelques secondes avant, le deuxième claquement de porte confirmait la localisation de l'appartement de Gajeel.

\- Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-elle alors que l'homme colérique lui répondit sans faire l'effort de cacher son air irrité.

\- Tsss…

Gajeel laissa la porte ouverte, probablement pour la laisser entrer, se risqua de croire Levy. Il n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction et alla s'assoir sur son divan. Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point l'appartement était propre comparativement à celui de son voisin, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de porter de commentaire. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, elle dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire en le voyant flatter son chat noir. Il semblait passer sa frustration accumulée à chaque fois qu'il passait la main sur le matou à un point tel que Levy se demanda comment la petite bête était encore en vie. Le petit chat ne semblait pas de l'avis à la jeune femme et ronronnait gaiement.

\- Il est mignon ton chat! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Levy.

\- Il n'est _pas_ mignon! C'est un vrai chat!

Levy leva les yeux au ciel, nullement impressionnée par la réaction d'enfant de Gajeel et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, flattant elle aussi le chat. Après un moment, elle senti le regard surpris de Gajeel sur elle.

\- Quoi?

\- D'habitude il ne se laisse approcher que par moi! Dit-il, un sourire enfin sur ses lèvres.

\- T'es sur que c'est lui et non toi qui ne laisse pas les autres approcher? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Pfffff, bouda-t-il de nouveau.

Mais cette fois, Levy savait qu'il n'était pas sincère. Lorsqu'elle entendit son estomac gronder, surprise… pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme, elle se mit à rire pour de bon.

\- Allez! Je vais te faire à manger, dit-elle en se levant.

\- T'es chez moi Crevette…

\- Quoi? C'est pas normal de prendre possession de la cuisine des autres? Fit-elle semblant d'être offusquée. Il va falloir que j'aie une discussion avec quelqu'un alors!

\- Gihi! T'es même pas capable de cuisiner chez toi! Tu crois être à la hauteur ici?

L'espace d'un instant, elle le fixa, à la recherche d'une réplique à lui balancer. Elle n'en trouva pas et fini par lui tirer la langue avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la cuisine. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion d'arriver à destination avant d'être rattraper par le géant et de se retrouver sur son épaule.

\- Lâche-moi! Hurla-t-elle en riant.

\- Gihi! Pas touche à ma cuisine, dit-il en fouillant dans le frigo comme si elle n'était pas en train de se débattre pour descendre. Si t'as aimée les pâtes la dernière fois, attend-toi à être renversée… encore plus qu'en ce moment, gihi!

\- T'es vraiment crétin! Cria-t-elle, sachant que malgré l'insulte, elle n'avait pas réussi à camoufler une nouvelle bouffée de rire.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Mira tenta de faire comme si tout était normal. Bien que sa jambe soit toujours douloureuse, elle arrivait de plus en plus à se déplacer sans ses béquilles jusqu'à ne pratiquement plus les utiliser. Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de perdre l'équilibre ou semblait trop en douleur, Laxus lui filait un rapide coup de main, sans cacher son agacement, puis disparut de nouveau pour aboyer des ordres, spécialement à Natsu, comme à son habitude. Quant à Levy, Gajeel jamais bien loin, et ce, même s'ils ne semblaient pas capable d'éviter de se disputer, elle jetait de brefs regards inquiets à Mira pour vérifier si tout allait bien. À ces regards, Mira répondait toujours d'un sourire rayonnant.

Chaque jour était plus long aux yeux de Mira, l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour Laxus ne faisant que croître. Pourtant, le temps s'écoulait quand même trop vite à son goût et, bien vite, le délai de deux semaines fut mené à terme.

 **Et voilà! Une chance que les filles étaient là sinon j'ai bien peur que l'appartement de Laxus aurait subi quelques dommages ;) Bonne journée et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Lily xx**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Démons

Mira se réveilla bien avant que son alarme ne se fasse entendre. Cinq heures du matin. Elle avait désespérément besoin de dormir, gagner l'énergie nécessaire pour survivre à la journée qui l'attendait. Laxus tenterait de rencontrer son père aujourd'hui. Bien que l'homme qu'ils avaient affronté n'ait pas précisé l'heure, il était indirectement convenu que le soleil devrait être couché. Cela leur laissait donc la journée pour se rendre. Ceci étant dit, elle devait d'abord convaincre Laxus de la laisser être à ses côtés. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis le refus catégorique du jeune homme dans son appartement.

Mira avait déjà pris la décision d'y aller, et ce, peu importe sa réponse. Dans l'un des cas, elle le suivrait comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, veillant sur lui de loin. Dans l'autre, le moins probable, mais aussi celui qu'elle espérait le plus voir se réaliser, elle serait avec lui pour non seulement s'assurer que tout aille bien, mais aussi lui offrir son support… Si seulement il pouvait laisser les autres l'aider... La jeune femme soupira. Il n'aurait pas le choix d'accepter son aide. Pas cette fois.

Elle tourna quelques fois dans son lit, mais, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva. Cinq heure quinze. La journée allait décidément être la plus longue qui soit. Dans les heures qui suivirent, beaucoup trop longues à son goût, elle se prépara un petit sac, histoire de ne pas devoir porter les pantalons de Laxus à nouveau. Le rouge monta aux joues de la fille aux cheveux blancs. Malgré la taille exagérément trop grande pour elle, Mira avait adoré l'odeur qu'ils avaient. C'était un mélange de lessive propre et de l'odeur personnelle du jeune homme. Depuis quand appréciait-elle de tels détails? Depuis quand les remarquait-elle seulement? Mais la jeune femme connaissait la réponse. C'était depuis ce matin-là, dans l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas à cause de la vision paradisiaque qu'elle avait eu en le surprenant en train de se changer, quoique cette dernière ne nuise pas à la cause. C'était plutôt la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à la saisir, à comprendre comment elle agissait et percer son mode de défense. Sans compter le fait qu'elle ait, elle-même, eut accès à un brin de sa personnalité que trop peu de gens connaissaient.

Pour ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle attendit que le temps passe puis prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Monsieur Makarov. D'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de faiblir le plus possible, elle annonça qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller travailler cet après-midi. Ça lui fendait le cœur de mentir ainsi à son patron, mais elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Ceci étant fait, elle quitta la maison en direction de chez Laxus.

Ignorant la douleur à sa jambe qui persistait malgré les énormes progrès, elle monta rapidement les escaliers menant au troisième étage et cogna. À la vue du jeune homme, Mira comprit que, comme elle, il devait être debout depuis longtemps. En prenant conscience de l'identité de la personne derrière la porte, l'expression intriguée de Laxus se changea en expression de découragement.

\- Pas question, trancha-t-il avant même qu'elle ait prononcé un mot.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire! Protesta Mira.

\- Je sais très bien que tu allais m'harceler pour m'accompagner et la réponse à ça est : pas question!

Mira fit une moue ennuyée, croisant les bras, comme si elle entendait qu'il change gentiment d'avis.

\- Tu bloques la porte, dit-il.

\- De toute façon, tu ne pars pas sans moi, non?

\- Je ne sais pas c'est quoi le problème avec tes oreilles, à moins que ce soit à cause de ce qui se trouve entre elles, mais Tu. Ne. _Viens_. _PAS_.

Il avait marqué une pause entre chaque mot, faisant visiblement de grands efforts pour ne pas crier et alerter tout le monde.

\- Oui. Je. Viens. Dit-elle en imitant sont attitude.

\- Pousse-toi de là!

Il la tassa du revers de la main pour se frayer un passage.

\- Laxus… l'appela-t-elle d'une voix calme alors qu'il faisait quelques pas vers les escaliers.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il n'allait pas se retourner. Puis, avec un contrôle de lui-même qui surprit Mira, malgré son apparente contrariété, il s'arrêta, attendant qu'elle parle.

\- Je sais où c'est. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne seras pas seul aujourd'hui. Que je doive conduire derrière toi ou non, j'y serai. Je voulais simplement te prévenir.

Mira se surprit elle-même du calme avec lequel elle lui avait annoncé. Elle était pourtant submergée par l'anxiété. Elle savait que Laxus l'était aussi, à sa manière. Il soupira avec lassitude, ou bien gronda de frustration… c'était plutôt un mélange des deux, pensa Mira.

\- Tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à Hargeon, laissa-t-il tomber. Mais tu ne sors pas de la voiture si mon père est bel et bien présent. Je dois régler ça seul.

C'était sa condition. Et elle était plus que raisonnable. Soulagée, Mira le suivi jusqu'à une voiture qu'elle reconnut vite comme étant celle de Monsieur Makarov. Il l'avait surement prise la veille. Elle s'assit silencieusement sur le banc passager alors que Laxus démarrait la voiture. Le silence se poursuivi durant la majorité du trajet, une tension régnant dans l'automobile.

\- Laxus? Finit-elle par briser le silence.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fendit le cœur. Même s'il reprit son air agacé une fraction de seconde plus tard, Mira avait eu le temps de voir ce qu'il tentait de cacher. Ses yeux avaient exprimés de la douleur, de l'anxiété et fort probablement de l'anticipation. Son père serait-il vraiment à la hauteur de ses attentes après toutes ces années? Serait-il même présent? À cet instant, Mira comprit qu'Ivan Dreyar représentait tous les démons intérieurs du beau blond et ce soir, tout serait remis en question. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme posa la main sur la sienne, reposant elle-même sur le bras de vitesse. La main du jeune homme se tendit, mais il ne tenta pas de se dégagée. Encouragée, Mira serra un peu la main dans la sienne, montrant qu'elle l'appuyait. Peut-être, après tout, acceptait-il une petite part de son soutien.

* * *

Après ce qui lui sembla la plus grande attente de toute sa vie, Laxus se gara à l'entrée du port. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas retiré sa main, mais la chaleur provenant de celle de la jeune femme l'avait apaisé… un peu. Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture, il se retourna vers Mira. Cette dernière comprit par le regard qu'il lui jeta qu'elle devait honorer sa promesse et l'attendre ici. Elle hocha pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris.

Le jeune homme en fut soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une nouvelle confrontation et il avait vraiment envie de faire ça seul. Sans compter qu'il préférait la savoir à l'écart de tout ça. Sa propre dernière pensée le surprit. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue sous son vrai jour, Laxus s'était surpris à se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait. Probablement parce qu'il se sentait coupable qu'elle ait été blessée par sa faute… Stupide culpabilité, pensa-t-il.

Sans un mot, il laissa derrière lui la voiture et se rendit au hangar. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Le soleil était à peine couché. Même si c'était très peu probable que quelqu'un se présente de sitôt, il ne pouvait ignorer complètement la mauvaise impression que son père ne se présenterait pas.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà assez fait, l'impatient jeune homme dut attendre encore. Puis il la vit. Une silhouette au loin. Celle qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Celle de son père. Il était accompagné, mais ça, Laxus s'en balançait. Il ne pouvait porter son attention ailleurs que sur Ivan Dreyar.

À l'exception des quelques cheveux gris contrastant avec sa chevelure noire et de fines ridules au coin de ses yeux, il n'avait pas changé. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il après tout? Si pour lui six ans marquaient la différence entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte, pour un homme dans la cinquantaine, ce n'était qu'une petite fraction de sa vie. Il arriva finalement à quelques pas de lui.

\- Ivan, lâcha-t-il.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire à ton père après tant d'années, dit-il d'un rire mauvais.

Laxus n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer son père. Ce dernier le fixait également, semblant l'analyser sous toutes ces coutures.

\- T'as réussi à devenir un homme après tout, dit-il avec satisfaction. Dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je me demandais si tu allais prendre de la masse musculaire un jour…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu t'étais évadé de prison? Bon sens, je ne savais même pas que tu étais en prison! Éclata-t-il n'y tenant plus.

Il n'avait pas prévu une telles réaction, mais la frustration accumulée au cours des années recommençait à faire surface.

\- Tu n'étais pas prêt, dit-il simplement. Le fait que tu sois ici aujourd'hui est la preuve que tu l'es maintenant.

\- Pas prêt? Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain! Et le vieux n'a jamais voulu me dire quoi que ce soit!

\- Je vois que ce vieil imbécile n'a pas changé, dit Ivan en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Tu pourras dorénavant mieux exploiter ton potentiel avec moi, aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Potentiel? Gronda-t-il, détestant la terminologie.

\- J'avoue que j'avais des doutes avant, mais en te voyant aujourd'hui, je crois que tu risques d'être un bon acquis.

Laxus voyait rouge. Après six ans, tout ce dont son père était capable, c'était d'évaluer sa valeur. La déception viendrait, mais pour l'instant, elle était camouflée par la colère. Serrant les poings, il était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira son attention.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture! Beugla-t-il en reconnaissant Mira.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Elle était figée de stupeur et ses yeux bleus s'étaient agrandis plus que Laxus ne les en auraient cru capables. Puis il reconnut quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle : la peur.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que Mira attendait le jeune homme dans la voiture. Avait-il pu voir son père ou attendait-il toujours, seul, près du hangar? Peut-être s'était-il fait attaquer? Pouvait-il l'avoir laissée ici? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Après un moment, avant que la série de scénarios ne la rende complètement folle, elle se dit qu'elle jetterait un œil… juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'elle parvint à portée de vue du groupe, elle reconnut facilement Laxus. Il discutait avec l'homme devant lui qui ne pouvait être que son père. Soulagée, elle entreprit de retourner l'attendre lorsque homme en retrait la vit.

\- Où vas-tu ma jolie, dit-il en la poussant vers le groupe d'un geste si vite qu'elle en fut prise par surprise.

De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle tituba. L'un d'entre eux lui glaça le sang. D'un coup, elle sentit le sang quitter son visage. C'était lui. Ce ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Une bouffée de nausée s'empara de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle comprit que l'homme à l'origine des tourments de Laxus était aussi celui qui avait créé ses propres démons.

 **Bonjour à tous! Désolée d'avoir coupé le chapitre si sec, mais j'avais beaucoup trop de choses à dire pour un seul chapitre ;) Bref, attendez-vous à avoir des révélations et la réponse à certaines questions dans le prochain! ;)**

 **À bientôt! Lily xx**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Désespoir

**Allo troupe! Chapitre plutôt sombre aujourd'hui ainsi que pleine de réponses ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

Il était là, juste devant elle, l'homme que Mira détestait le plus au monde. C'était aussi celui qu'elle avait identifié comme étant le père de Laxus. Non… ce devait être une erreur… Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, de simplement bouger, mais ses muscles refusaient d'obéir. Avant qu'elle ne réussisse à faire fonctionner son corps de nouveau, un rire glacial figea les rares muscles qui n'étaient pas encore tendus.

\- Si je m'attendais à ça! La fille Strauss qui est ramenée sur mon chemin…

\- Laisse Mira hors de ça, s'emporta Laxus, malgré la curiosité qui l'envahit concernant le lien entre son père et elle.

\- Ne me dit pas que cette petite garce est ta copine, grimaça Ivan. Les Dreyar sont supposés avoir des standards un peu plus élevés…

\- _La ferme!_

Laxus fit un pas vers son père, de plus en plus prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Tu l'as tuée… réussit finalement à articuler Mira. Tu as tué ma petite sœur…

Ses mots étaient à peine audibles, mais Laxus avait entendu. Une rage encore plus grande s'empara de lui. Bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais vraiment parlé avant les deux dernières semaines, il avait entendu parler de l'assassinat de sang froid de sa sœur. Son père était un salaud, il le savait de plus en plus, mais de là à…

\- Alors c'est vrai? Demanda-t-il en fusillant du regard Ivan. Tu as vraiment commis un meurtre? Le meurtre d'une _petite fille_?

Laxus s'était inconsciemment rapproché de son géniteur. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il réalisa que ses mains agrippaient le col de son père. Ce dernier arrivait pourtant toujours à le regarder de haut, un sourire grotesque sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te conseille de te retirer maintenant et peut-être pourrais-je oublier tes écarts de conduite.

Laxus scruta autour de lui. Le poids du regard des hommes de main de son père se fit sentir sur lui. Il ne relâcha pas ses poings pour autant, toujours agrippés sur le chandail de son père.

\- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. As-tu tué la sœur de Mira?

\- Oui, dit-il son sourire grandissant.

Laxus voyait noir et lâcha Ivan seulement dans le but de le frapper avec ses poings maintenant libres. L'odieux personnage qu'était son père ne laissa jamais tomber son sourire, esquivant son coup avant de lui en donner lui-même un. Le blond dû reculer de quelques pas, l'air étant vidé de ses poumons. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour récupérer avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et s'apprête à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son père. Mais les hommes d'Ivan n'étaient pas du même avis que lui et il fut arrêté dans son élan par deux paires de bras.

\- Pourquoi?

Son cœur se fendit en entendant la voix de Mira, ayant maintenant laissé libre cours à ses larmes. Il avait du mal à supporter la vision de cette femme si courageuse dans un tel état.

\- Ton père est le seul responsable de tes malheurs ma jolie.

\- Mon père? Il était tellement triste qu'il est parti sans jamais revenir le lendemain de la mort de ma sœur!

\- Il manque une partie à ton histoire, ricana-t-il. Ton père t'as déjà dit dans quel domaine il travaillait?

Mira resta silencieuse. Elle ignorait tout de son père. Il n'était pratiquement jamais à jeun et était quasiment toujours parti elle ne savait où. Sa relation avec lui n'avait jamais été bonne. L'absence de réponse confirma les soupçons d'Ivan.

\- Ce vaurien de Strauss et moi travaillions ensemble. Un jour, il a décidé de me doubler pour faire un gros coup d'argent son mon dos. L'imbécile croyait avoir le temps de quitter avant que je le sache. Erreur. C'était la moindre des choses de le faire payer, tu ne crois pas?

\- Je ne te crois pas… commença Mira, devinant dans quelle direction se dirigeait la conversation.

\- Au contraire, ma chère, je sais que tu me crois. Et tu connais aussi la suite n'est-ce pas? J'ai tué le dernier né de ce bâtard de Strauss et quand il est venu me voir pour me faire payer mes actes, je l'ai envoyé voir sa fille dans la mort.

\- Sale…

\- Soit reconnaissante que je t'aie épargnée. Un seul enfant était suffisant, mais j'aurais très bien pu m'occuper de toi aussi. Je suis content de pouvoir achever mon travail aujourd'hui…

\- Quand je pense que je voulais te retrouver! Beugla Laxus qui était toujours maintenu en place.

\- Laxus… laissa-t-il tomber comme si son fils était une déception pour lui. Maintenant qu'elle est au courant de cet endroit, je ne peux pas la laisser en vie. Comme tu es mon descendant, cependant, je vais te laisser une chance.

Laxus n'en pouvait plus. Il se dégagea de ses opposants d'un coup de tête vers l'arrière, déstabilisant le premier. Son bras droit libéré, il en profita pour frapper le deuxième qui n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir. Libre, Laxus se jeta sur son père avant de se faire arrêter par un fusil sur sa tête. Ivan lui-même avait retiré l'arme de sa poche, la pointant sur son fils sans le moindre remord.

\- Ta chance commence à s'épuiser fils.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils. Plus maintenant!

\- Est-ce que d'autres personnes connaissent cet endroit? Demanda-t-il ignorant le jeune homme. Je te conseille de répondre.

\- Non, personne.

L'espace d'un instant, Laxus crut qu'il pourrait éviter d'impliquer Redfox et la petite guide touristique. Ils avaient beau se détester, personne ne méritait d'être poursuivi par un homme aussi vil qu'Ivan.

\- Un couple de personne est venu chercher la voiture, dit un des hommes de main.

Le jeune Dreyar senti son sang bouillir lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui avait tiré sur Mira. Il aurait dû le tuer lorsqu'il en avait eu la chance… non, il n'aurait pas été mieux que son père dans ce cas-là.

\- Vraiment? Demanda Ivan. Et pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie?

\- Monsieur Dreyar, bulbutia l'homme pris au dépourvu. Nous n'avons pas cru nécessaire.

\- Et bien ce l'est maintenant! Cria-t-il. Retrace-les!

\- Tssss, comment tu vas faire ça? Intervint Laxus. Ils ne connaissent même pas leurs noms…

\- Gajeel Redfox, 19 ans, appartement 307 dans le complexe de Fairy Tail. Levy McGarden, 18 ans, appartement 102 de Fairy Hills, annonça un des hommes en regardant son ordinateur selon la description du témoin.

Devant le regard interrogateur Laxus, Ivan s'expliqua avec satisfaction.

\- Tu crois que j'allais laisser celui qui m'a mis en prison en paix? Makarov va payer et me débarrasser de ces deux-là, trois si on compte ta petite copine, va me permettre de le faire souffrir tout en réglant mon problème de discrétion. Justement, j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-il en faisant signe à ses hommes de s'occuper de Laxus.

L'un d'entre eux, celui ayant fait la recherche, resta en retrait un moment, passant un appel. Quant à Ivan, il reporta son attention vers Mira alors que Laxus devait se débattre contre les hommes tentant de le maitriser. Donnant tout ce qu'il avait, il réussit à se dégager de nouveau. Ça n'allait pas durer, il le savait, mais il n'avait besoin que de quelques secondes. Il profita de ce court temps pour se jeter sur son père qu'il réussit à faire tomber sous la surprise. Mira était rapide, elle aurait probablement la chance de s'enfuir.

\- Mira! Cours! Cria-t-il.

* * *

La jeune femme prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle détestait le laisser seul, mais elle savait que son père prévoyait le garder en vie. Du moins pour l'instant. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de quelques minutes. La jeune femme n'avait pas été aveugle à l'appel que l'homme avait fait après avoir localisé Levy et Gajeel. Connaissant maintenant la haine et les ressources d'Ivan, il avait très certainement des hommes à Magnolia, prêts à attaquer. Elle devait les prévenir. Grâce à Laxus, elle réussit à mettre assez de distance entre eux et se cacha dans un entrepôt. Elle sorti son portable et appela Levy. Après une série interminable de sonneries, elle entendit sa voix.

\- Allo!

\- Levy? Dieu merci…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour le moment! Laissez un message! Enchaina le répondeur au plus grand désarroi de Mira.

Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait aussi le portable de la compagnie sur elle, et ce, avec tous les numéros des employés. Elle le sorti en trombe, jetant des regards nerveux vers la porte. «Pitié! Réponds, réponds, réponds…» supplia-t-elle intérieurement au jeune homme.

\- Allo?

\- Gajeel?

\- Ouais. Qui c'est?

Son air décontracté la rassura. Au moins, lui n'était pas sous attaque à l'instant.

\- C'est Mira! Gajeel écoute moi. Pas le temps pour les détails, mais Levy et toi êtes en danger! Les gars qui vous ont attaqués veulent finir le travail!

Gajeel raccrocha. Mira ne put qu'espérer que c'était pour aller protéger Levy et non parce que l'attaque venait de commencer. Je ne peux plus rien pour eux, se désola-t-elle. Laxus, quant à lui, était en pleine bataille et avait besoin d'elle. Mira prit une grande respiration. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était entrainée. Mais c'était tellement différent en vrai que dans ses pensées. La simple pensée d'Ivan Dreyar fut suffisante pour que ses jambes faiblissent. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait de la difficulté à réfléchir.

« Ressaisit-toi! » pensa-t-elle, mais l'image d'Ivan revenait encore et encore. Elle le revoyait dans la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec son père, son frère et sa sœur. Elfman était parti essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de football, un sport pour homme, selon lui. Lisanna et elle étaient dans le salon lorsque qu'on avait éclaté la porte. Un rire glacial se fit entendre, le même qu'Ivan avait fait en la reconnaissant. Mira s'était placée devant Lisanna pour la protéger, mais fut tassée d'un grand coup sur le côté qui lui avait valu une côte cassée. Puis il avait sorti un poignard et achevé sa sœur devant ses yeux.

L'assassin de Lisanna lui avait jeté un regard satisfait puis avait quitté. À l'époque, elle ne connait pas son nom. Maintenant si. Et avec un frisson de dégout, elle réalisait qu'il le partageait avec deux hommes à qui elle tenait : celui qui l'avait sortie de la rue et celui qu'elle appréciait un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait. Laxus. Elle se concentra sur cette dernière pensée pour l'encourager. Rassemblant le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait, elle ouvrit la porte de l'entrepôt, mais ne put sortir, bloquée par son pire cauchemar.

\- Comme on se retrouve, dit Ivan en savourant son expression de terreur.

Son arme était pointé sur elle, la forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur. Puis, lorsqu'il fut assez prêt d'elle, il frappa à quelques millimètres de sa tête de son poing gauche. Le son se répandit dans l'entrepôt, raisonnant jusque dans le crâne de Mira.

\- Apparemment, mon bon a rien de fils t'a surestimée, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Lui qui espérait que tu puisses t'en sortir…

Un haut le cœur s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit, par la même occasion, son souffle dans son cou.

\- Je pourrais t'achever avec ça, dit-il en montrant le fusil, mais j'ai une meilleure idée.

Il rangea rapidement son arme dans sa poche, sa main gauche toujours contre le mur et lui saisit la gorge de sa main droite. Les doigts se serrèrent alors qu'elle était coincée contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle avait beau se débattre, Ivan était bien plus fort que ceux contre qui elle s'était battue deux semaines avant. Il l'avait brisée psychologiquement, et là, il s'apprêtait à emporter sa vie pour de bon.

Ses lèvres commençaient à prendre une teinte bleutée. Elle pensa au gens de Fairy Tail qui étaient pratiquement devenus sa famille, à son frère qui ne méritait pas de passer de nouveau par la souffrance de perdre une sœur, à Lisanna qui méritait que l'on vive a sa place…

Une rage de vivre refit surface. Elle devait faire quelque chose. « Allez Strauss, bat toi! ». Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle redoubla d'ardeur. Elle était forte. Elle pouvait le repousser. Elle _devait_ le repousser. Mira y mit tout son énergie, mettant de côté le désespoir qui l'assiégeait.

 **Et voilà! Désolé encore une fois pour la fin de chapitre assez brutale :o Partagez mois vos réflexions! ;) et bonne journée!**

 **Lily xx**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Inconnu

**Bonjour! Je tenais simplement à dire un gros merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou la suivent, c'est très apprécié :) Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et bonne journée!**

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. C'était bon signe. Tant qu'il était en marche, elle avait encore une chance. Accumulant toute la force qu'il lui restait, elle enfonça son poing dans l'abdomen devant elle tout en mettant tout son poids vers la droite, là où elle n'était pas cernée par le bras d'Ivan. La combinaison des deux mouvements fut suffisante pour la faire tomber sur le côté. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus clouée au mur, la prise qu'il avait sur sa gorge fut desserrée suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse s'en libérer, toussant abondamment.

Ivan n'avait bien sûr pas dit son dernier mot et se jeta sur celle qu'il croyait être trop déstabilisée pour réagir. Mais la jeune femme était prête et se retourna au dernier moment, frappant de son pied la jambe se son ennemi. L'action le fit trébucher à sa suite. Ivan en profita pour agripper la jambe de Mira et l'empêcha s'aller plus loin.

\- J'ai promis de te tuer sale garce! Et c'est-ce que je vais faire! Peu importe à quel point tu te débats.

Mira voulait répliquer. Mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge meurtrie. Ivan n'avait bien sûr pas manqué ses efforts inutiles et se mit à rire de nouveau.

\- Même pas besoin de te bâillonner. Mais de toute façon… qui viendrait à ton aide? Laxus? Il est probablement incapable d'aider qui que ce soit en ce moment.

\- C… comm… comment? Tenta-t-elle d'articuler. Comment peux-tu… f..aire ça…a ton…fils?

Elle avala sa salive pour soulager sa gorge, prit une profonde inspiration, puis enchaina.

\- Il t'a attendu…toutes ces années.

\- Il était faible avant, il l'est encore. Qui aurait besoin d'un fils comme ça?

Les larmes qui, à un moment donné s'étaient arrêtées de couler sur ses joues reprirent de plus belle. Comment un homme aussi horrible pouvait-il être de la même famille que Monsieur Makarov et Laxus? C'était tout simplement impossible.

\- Laxus est tout sauf faible! Hurla-t-elle, ignorant la douleur aigue qui perçait dans sa gorge.

La tristesse était remplacée par la colère. Une colère vive qui prit possession de son corps. Cet homme était le pire que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Elle se releva à une vitesse qu'elle ne se savait même pas capable. Sa jambe élançait, sa gorge brulait, mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur à cet instant. Tout ce qui existait, c'était l'homme devant elle, et elle fonça dessus.

Mira enchaina les coups, esquivant ceux de son adversaire d'une agilité qu'elle ne se connaissait même pas. Quelques-uns des coups la heurtèrent, mais aucun d'eux n'était suffisant pour lui faire perdre sa cadence. Puis elle vit dans son regard quelque chose qui l'empli de satisfaction. Il avait peur. Ce n'était présent qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était vraiment là. Ivan Dreyar avait peur d'elle. Peur au point de sortir son pistolet, son ultime défense, de sa poche. Mais ça, Mira l'avait prévu et, à peine fut-il dans sa main que Mira l'envoya balader dans les airs d'un nouveau coup de pied. Répondant à son instinct, elle se jeta sur l'arme qu'elle pointait maintenant sur lui, un sourire vicieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas au visage.

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais un démon, je t'aurais achevé bien avant, aboya-t-il, attendant que la balle quitte l'arme.

\- À ta place, j'en profiterais pour supplier. Lisanna, elle, n'a même pas eu la chance de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Démon? Bien qu'elle ait gardé un ton solide, les mots d'Ivan progressaient tranquillement dans son cerveau. Aussi basse que puisse être son estime de cet homme, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'était pas encline à la violence. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir. Alors pourquoi la détresse de ce monstre lui était si agréable? Il avait fait d'elle celle qui était prête à tirer. Et il allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Elle augmenta tranquillement la pression que son doigt exerçait sur la gâchette. Puis elle la vit. L'image de Lisanna envahit son esprit. Sa petite sœur lui souriait. Même si elle n'était plus là, elle avait toujours confiance en elle et, peu importe les raisons motivant ses actes, jamais sa petite Lis n'aurait justifié la violence. Puis elle prit conscience… elle s'apprêtait à _tuer_ quelqu'un. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, l'arme, maintenant tremblante, toujours dans ses mains.

Le reste des évènements se passèrent comme dans un rêve. Le genre de rêve où elle n'était que spectatrice. Mira entendit la porte s'ouvrir d'un grand coup. Laxus entra en trombes. À la vue de son fils et du manque de conviction de Mira, Ivan décida qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment que celui-là pour s'éclipser. La jeune femme s'attendait presque à voir Laxus aller à sa poursuite, mais il n'en fit rien, s'écroulant à côté d'elle à bout de souffle alors que l'adrénaline se dissipait peu à peu.

* * *

Laxus était soulagé de voir que Mira était toujours en vie. Lorsqu'il vit son père partir, il savait qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'être rattraper. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de le faire. Il jeta plutôt un œil à Mira, vérifiant que tout allait bien lorsque son regard s'agrandit d'horreur en voyant les traces de doigts violacées sur sa gorge.

\- Mira? Demanda-t-il.

Devant ses yeux empreints d'inquiétude, elle eut la dernière réaction auquel il s'était attendu : elle sourit. Un sourire sincère…avant de se remettre à pleurer. Visiblement, Laxus n'était pas prêt à ces changements d'humeur aussi drastiques.

\- Quoi? C'est quoi ton problème? Dit-il dépassé par les évènement.

Les sentiments n'étaient pas son point fort, particulièrement les sentiments d'une femme. Puis Mira secoua la tête, signalant qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe pour autant, mais décida de ne pas insister. Elle n'avait clairement pas envie d'en parler. Pour être franc, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler lui non plus. Il se releva, une main sur ses côtes abimées, gracieuseté des hommes qui avaient tenté de le retenir. Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait eu tout de même de la chance de s'en sortir aussi bien. Mais le simple fait de savoir que celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie risquait de mourir de la main de son propre père… Il avait été envahi d'une désagréable sensation. Mais n'était-ce que ça? Est-ce que c'était simplement un sentiment de culpabilité? Laxus serra les poings. Il détestait ne pas savoir et, quand ça en venait aux relations avec autrui, il était le pire qui soit. Il n'était pas complètement idiot non plus. Aussi frustrant que ce puisse être, il savait que les actions de son père l'avaient affecté beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la voiture était devant eux et tous deux y prirent place. Plus l'adrénaline se dissipait de leurs corps, plus la douleur se fit sentir. Mais ils voulaient arriver le plus tôt possible à la maison. Il entendit Mira lui proposer de conduire, mais il refusa. Le retour fut aussi silencieux que l'allée, mais la tension et l'anticipation avaient été remplacés par la tristesse tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Quelque fois, Laxus pouvait voir une nouvelle larme s'écouler de la joue de Mira, perdue dans ses pensées. Un nouveau pincement au cœur fut ressenti chez Laxus. Il en avait marre à la fin! Être frustré était bien plus simple! Et pourtant, son bras bougea avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne ce qu'il allait faire et sa main se retrouva sur celle de Mira, reproduisant ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt de la journée. « Qu'est-ce qui me prend? » se reprocha le jeune homme.

Mira leva sur lui des yeux surpris. Puis elle détourna le regard au point où Laxus se dit qu'il ferait mieux de la retirer aussitôt. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, Mira écarta les doigts, les bougeant de sorte à ce qu'ils s'emboitent dans les siens. Aussi surprenant que ce puisse être, ce n'était pas désagréable.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tôt_

Gajeel était assis dans son salon, passant d'une chaine de télévision à une autre, n'arrivant pas à trouver quelque chose pour capter son attention.

\- Je sens que la soirée va être emmerdante, dit-il à Lily qui était couché sur ses genoux.

Un son retentit dans son appartement. Il fallut deux bonnes sonneries avant que le jeune homme réalise que le bruit provenait du téléphone. Il avait même oublié que l'appartement en était muni d'un. « Avait-il donné son numéro à quelqu'un? » se demanda-t-il. « Surement à la Crevette », se dit-il sans plus réfléchir avant de prendre le combiné.

\- Allo? Répondit-il.

\- Gajeel?

\- Ouais. Qui c'est?

La personne au bout du fil, qui n'était très certainement pas Levy, semblait à bout de souffle.

\- C'est Mira! Gajeel écoute moi. Pas le temps pour les détails, mais Levy et toi êtes en danger! Les gars qui vous ont attaqués veulent finir le travail!

Sans même réfléchir d'avantage, il raccrocha et se précipita hors de chez lui, dévalant les marches. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du complexe, il vit deux homme de l'autre côté de la rue avant d'entendre des éclats de verre. Son sang se figea à la simple idée que l'on attaque la Crevette. Il traversa la rue, tentant d'ignorer la désagréable sensation au creux de son ventre qui lui était toujours inconnue.

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! :)**

 **Lily xx**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Refuge

**Salut tout le monde! :) Gros chapitre Gale pour aujourd'hui!**

Gajeel couru vers l'appartement de Levy sans réfléchir. Non pas qu'il fut dans ses habitudes de s'attarder aux détails, mais là, il avait complètement abandonné tout bon sens. Normalement il aurait au moins pris la peine de vérifier s'ils étaient armés ou tout simplement décider que ce n'était pas de ses affaires et ignorer. Pourtant, chaque fibre de son corps semblait le précipiter vers sa destination. Depuis quand était-ils là? L'avaient-ils déjà blessée? Ou pire encore… peu importe le courage que cette minuscule personne pouvait avoir, elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps contre deux personnes du calibre de ceux qu'ils avaient dû affronter.

Lorsque l'image sans vie de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'immisça dans son esprit, la pression désagréable dans son ventre se fit plus présente que jamais. Il décida de l'ignorer, aussi difficile que ce puisse être et entra en trombes dans le salon. Il senti son cœur se desserrer un peu lorsqu'il la vit debout, son bat de baseball à la main, repoussant les attaquants comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. « Gihi » ne put s'empêcher de rire le jeune homme à la vue de cette petite crevette tenant tête à deux grand gaillards.

Il ne resta pas là à contempler la scène pour autant et d'un élan, enfonça brutalement la tête du gars le plus prêt dans le mur. Si le premier avait été pris par surprise, le deuxième ne serait probablement pas aussi facile à gérer. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, un cri étouffé attira son attention vers Levy. Dans l'intention de l'atteindre à la tête, leur attaquant avait laissé un sillon rougeâtre près de sa tempe, à deux doigts de son sourcil, manquant de justesse son œil. Frustré d'avoir manqué sa cible, l'homme de main d'Ivan s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau coup, mais cette fois, il ne manquerait pas. N'écoutant que son instinct, il dévia le poignard de sa main, non pas sans pousser un cri de douleur lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans une partie de sa chair. Il n'avait toutefois pas dit son dernier mot et réussi à prendre le contrôle de la lutte devenue à main nues depuis que l'assassin avait laissé tomber son arme. Lorsque l'homme fut finalement mis hors d'état de nuire, Gajeel se permit de finalement pousser un juron en regardant sa main.

\- Gajeel! Entendit-il une petite vois l'appeler alors qu'il commençait à reconnecter avec le monde réel.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, scrutant les alentours à la recherche d'un nouveau signe d'agression. Puis, son tour de l'appartement complété, il reporta son attention sur Levy, marchant droit vers elle, la fixant de son regard perçant.

\- C…c'était les même que l'autre fois tu crois? Rompit-elle le silence.

Le jeune homme confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ils ont décidé qu'on en savait trop, eut-elle la même conclusion que Gajeel.

Elle semblait entrain de lutter contre sa peur, puis disparut dans ses pensées, fixant le vide. Gajeel continua de la regarder un moment puis plaça sa main sur le bord de son visage, examinant sa plaie.

\- Va falloir faire quelque chose avec ça, conclut-il en pointant la blessure en question. Mais tu devrais t'en sortir sans points de suture.

\- Et toi! S'exclama Levy en sortant de sa stupeur, montre ta main!

\- Tssss…C'est rien, laissa-t-il tomber.

Cependant, il finit par lui tendre devant le regard insistant de Levy qui attendait toujours les mains tendues. Posée dans celles de Levy, sa main semblait encore plus grosse qu'à la normale. Ses grands yeux noisette étaient plissés par la concentration durant son court examen. Puis elle les releva sur lui, le soulagement y étant présent.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de points de suture toi non plus, conclut-elle. Attend je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour faire un pansement.

Elle ressorti quelques secondes plus tard de la salle de bain avec une trousse de premier soins et se mit à désinfecter la paie avant d'appliquer un bandage dessus.

\- Désolé, dit-elle lorsqu'il émit au grondement de douleur à son contact.

\- C'est rien Crevette, souffla-t-il.

Puis, une fois que sa main avait reçu les soins appropriés, il entreprit de faire de même avec la coupure de Levy. La voyant serer des dents pour tenter de camoufler la douleur, Gajeel s'y prit plus délicatement. Du moins, avec autant de délicatesse que l'homme aux cheveux noirs était capable d'offrir. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui, pensa-t-il alors que la désagréable sensation dans son ventre avait changée depuis que la petite crevette était en sécurité… sensation différente, mais pas moins agaçante. Il couvait probablement un satané rhume ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire bêtement? Gronda-t-il alors qu'un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Du rouge s'ajouta à ses joues lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait remarqué.

\- Ce… ce n'est rien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

\- Parle, s'impatienta Gajeel.

\- Je… commença-t-elle en tortillant ses doigts les uns dans les autres. Je me disais juste que maintenant, on va tous les deux avoir une cicatrice identique.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de sentir ses joues changer de teinte. Tssss. Saleté de rhume. Déstabilisé, il s'empressa de terminer le pansement.

\- Reste ici. Je vais aller chercher Lily. Si ces gars sont prêts à tuer des gens, ils vont pas se retenir de blesser un chat.

\- Quoi? T'es malade? Et s'ils t'attendaient dans ton appartement? Tu ne peux pas y aller seul!

\- Si tu viens avec moi je vais être obligé de m'assurer que tu restes en vie. Pas question que tu me suives.

Elle allait riposter, mais il lui claqua la porte en plein visage.

\- T'es l'homme le plus borné de la terre Gajeel Redfox! Lui cria-t-elle à travers la fenêtre cassée.

\- Et toi Levy McGarden, t'es la crevette la plus insistante que j'ai croisée, dit-il avant d'entrer dans son édifice sans se retourner.

Il monta l'escalier, satisfait de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi. Il ouvrit la porte et ne constata aucune trace d'intrusion. « Pffff… Et la crevette qui s'inquiétait pour r… ». Il n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa réflexion qu'un homme bondit dans son dos, un poignard sur son cou. Seuls ses réflexes étaient responsables de sa gorge toujours intacte, le jeune homme ayant placé sa main devant son cou là où la lame aurait dû s'enfoncer. Il pressa sa main de nouveau baignée de sang contre son abdomen. D'un geste sec, il retira le pansement qui ne retenait plus grand-chose de toute façon, alors que le deuxième des assassins lui étant destiné sorti de la cuisine. « Crevette avait raison… ils m'attendaient ». Il n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage. Les hommes fonçaient sur lui. D'un geste qu'il n'accomplit que grâce à ses nombreuses années dans la rue, il réussit à faire tomber le poignard d'un des attaquants qui valsa jusque sous les armoires. Quant au deuxième, Gajeel eut tout juste le temps de repérer la bouteille de bière, qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de finir, et la cassa sur le front de l'homme. Malheureusement, celui qu'il avait désarmé n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il sentit une chaise se fracasser sur son crâne.

Gajeel avait beau avoir la tête dure, le coup l'avait déstabilisé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Son ennemi en profitant pour ajouter violent un coup de genou sur son visage et tout se brouilla autour de lui. Il n'avait pas perdu conscience, mais c'était tout comme. Ses réflexes étaient pratiquement inexistants, la vision était floue, sa force était coupée. Lorsqu'on l'empoigna par le collet, Gajeel vit à travers le brouillard l'éclat argenté d'un poignard prêt à s'abaisser sur lui.

À la place de la douleur poignante à laquelle il s'était attendu, il sentit une lourde masse s'affaisser sur lui. Tranquillement, la masse disparut de sur lui. Puis il sentit quelque chose de délicat dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses longues mèches de manière si douce qu'il faillit s'endormir pour de bon, mais une voix l'accrocha à la réalité. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il ne puisse articuler une réponse, la voix se fit de plus en plus pressante et les doigts qui parcouraient sa chevelure trahissaient la nervosité. Puis sa vision se fit de plus en plus claire et il put discerner le bleu de ses cheveux.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre idiote, arriva-t-il à dire.

\- T'as vu dans quel état tu es? Lui cria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le thorax.

Elle ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais pour une fois, Gajeel se retint de lui faire un commentaire désobligeant. Lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit pour de bon, il vit son petit visage au-dessus du sien, des larmes présentes au coin de ses yeux. À côté d'eux, le bat de baseball de Levy reposait près de l'homme qui avait été à deux doigts de le tuer.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça?

\- Qui d'autre!

\- Gihi, t'es définitivement la crevette la plus impressionnante que j'ai rencontré.

\- C'est supposé être une insulte ou un compliment ça?

\- Gihi!

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça! Commença-t-elle à s'emporter, mais Gajeel s'avait qu'elle n'était pas sincère… du moins pas complètement.

Le reste de la soirée fut consacrée à l'hôpital où Levy avait « convaincu » Gajeel d'aller se faire faire des points de suture à la main qui était maintenant trop amochée pour s'en passer. Gajeel avait accepté de s'y rendre seulement pour faire taire la jeune femme qui ne le lâchait plus avec ça, mais il devait avouer que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de ne plus avoir une plaie qui s'ouvrait au moindre mouvement.

Ils rentrèrent finalement chez Levy d'où les hommes avaient repris conscience et étaient partis. Il en était sans doute de même chez Gajeel. Voyant que la voie était libre, il laissa finalement sortir Lily de son gilet. Le pauvre avait dû être caché durant leur séjour à l'hôpital, faute d'endroit où le laisser. Comme toujours, il alla s'installer sur le divan et entendit que son maitre le rejoigne, ronronnant d'anticipation.

\- J'adore ton chat, ne put s'empêcher de dire Levy alors qu'elle le posa sur ses genoux.

Gajeel s'assit également sur le divan.

\- Mon appartement est maudit apparemment, soupira Levy en regardant son mur et sa fenêtre.

Puis, comme si elle fut frappée d'un éclat de géni elle ajouta malicieusement.

\- Ça te dit que je t'invite à souper…bientôt?

\- Tsssss… si tu veux que je répare tes trucs, t'a qu'à me le demander directement. De toute façon, c'est moi qui vait préparer le souper alors qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de déposer un rapide baisé sur sa joue.

\- J'ai jamais accepté, grommela-t-il, même s'il savait que, pour une raison obscure, il allait au final accepter.

Il remercia mentalement la noirceur de la pièce qui cachait l'emmerdante rougeur à ses joues et décida qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Il allait se lever lorsqu'une minuscule main sur son épaule le retint.

\- Quoi? Laissa-t-il tomber platement.

\- Eumm… C'est que… peux-tu…

\- Crache le morceau Crevette! Dit-il, agacé.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît. J'ai…je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là. Je peux te passer mon lit si tu veux! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Je dormirai sur le divan…

Elle continua de balbutier ainsi un peu plus longtemps, le visage rouge éclatant, mais Gajeel ne l'écoutait déjà plus, la dévisageant comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

\- … laisse tomber. Dit-elle. Je… c'était ridicule de demander…

Elle reprit encore un peu, visiblement embarrassée, alors que Gajeel tentait d'analyser ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle se sentait vraiment protégée avec lui? Jusqu'à maintenant, on l'avait qualifié d'effrayant, certes, mais jamais de protecteur. Cette pensée, bien que déstabilisante, lui fit plaisir.

\- Non, mais ferme ton clapet à la fin! Dit-il finalement. Je vais rester, pas la peine de parler autant!

Levy approuva d'un signe de tête, sa surprise se transformant graduellement en soulagement. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence avant que Gajeel ne remarque que la jeune femme pleurait.

\- Hey! C'est quoi le problème maintenant! S'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est juste… je sais pas, j'ai eu peur aujourd'hui.

Gajeel n'ajouta rien. Que pouvait-il dire à ça? Il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus.

\- Mais arrête de pleurer à la fin!

Dans son éclat de voix, il avait levé le bras vers elle. Pas pour la menacer, pour faire… il ne savait même pas ce qu'il essayait de faire. Apparemment, Levy, elle, avait compris et profita de l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer pour se glisser entres ses bras, contre son torse, comme s'il était un refuge. Gajeel resta les bras soulevés quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de la situation puis les déposa sur son dos. Contre toute attente, c'était plutôt confortable et, bien vite, ses pleures s'arrêtèrent. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que tous deux s'endorment.

 **Je me suis gâtée dans celui-là ;) Et ne vous inquiétez pas, fans de Miraxus, le prochain chapitre risque de vous plaire :)**

 **Lily xx**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Impulsion

Des doigts claquèrent devant les yeux de Levy pour la ramener à la réalité. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de sortir complètement de ses réflexions. C'était la pause dîner et elle était avec Lucy, se rappela la jeune femme.

\- Tu m'écoutes? Demanda sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle reporta enfin son attention sur elle.

\- Désolée Lu, répondit la jeune femme, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Elle était, comment dire… distraite aujourd'hui. Repensant à ce qui s'était passé la vieille, il s'en fallut de peu pour que Levy reparte dans la lune.

\- Tu prévois lui dire quand? S'exaspéra Lucy en abandonnant l'idée de conclure ce qu'elle racontait.

\- Quoi? Qui? S'exclama Levy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévier brièvement son regard sur Gajeel.

Elle savait malheureusement que Lucy la connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour être dupe. Cette dernière, la regardait d'ailleurs d'un air narquois, un sourcil relevé pour signaler son incrédulité.

\- Je sais pas, reprit Lucy faisant mine de réfléchir, peut-être dire ce que tu ressens à un certain gars avec qui t'aurais dormi cette nuit?

\- Quoi? S'exclama Levy un peu trop fort alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

Lorsque les regards qu'elle avait attirés en criant retournèrent à leur occupation, Lucy se pencha vers Levy d'un air malicieux pour ajouter tout bas.

\- J'ai voulu aller te rendre un livre avant d'aller travailler, mais apparemment, t'étais occupée, gloussa-t-elle.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois! S'emporta Levy en agitant les mains devant son visage pour appuyer son désaccord.

\- Ouais, tu parles! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu passes ton temps à le regarder et à rougir quand il est là?

\- Tu te fais des idées, bouda-t-elle confirmant les dires de son amie avec ses joues qui rougissaient à vue d'œil.

Lucy réfléchit un peu puis poursuivie.

\- T'as sans doute raison. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'on voleur sans avenir et sans cœur…

\- Arrête Lu! Tu ne le connais pas encore assez. Il est beaucoup plus sensible que tu ne le crois. Il m'aide tout le temps et en plus, sa cuisine est incroyable!

Puis elle s'arrêta devant l'air satisfait de Lucy. « Merde » pensa-t-elle. « J'ai réagi exactement comme elle le voulait ».

\- Ce n'est… pas comme ça. Finit par dire Levy. Et même si, et je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, mais _si_ je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, c'est clair que je ne suis pas son genre de fille.

\- Si brillante et si naïve à la fois… Soupira Lucy.

\- Dit la fille qui a eu besoin de Mira pour comprendre qu'elle aimait son idiot de copain, rit Levy.

La blonde lui fit une grimace puis reprit, ignorant le commentaire.

\- Gajeel te suit pratiquement _partout!_ Je te paris un café qu'il va regarder par ici dans les prochaines minutes.

\- Tu divagues, je te dis que Gajeel ne s'intéresse pas à…

Elle dû s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase, interrompue par une paire de yeux rouges sur elle. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, les joues plus enflammées que jamais. Bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas relevé les yeux, Levy pouvait sentir le regard satisfait de Lucy posé sur elle. Puis, la jeune femme entreprit de se lever, ses yeux toutefois toujours portés sur ses souliers qui semblaient avoir pris une importance particulière.

\- Où tu vas? Demanda Lucy.

\- Chercher ton café, marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

Elle frappa, imagina son visage, frappa encore. Elle ignora la douleur à son cou. Elle donna un coup de pied puis ignora l'élancement dans sa jambe toujours fragile. La tristesse était passée, du moins, mise de côté. La colère et la crainte avait pris toute la place.

Mira ne regrettait pas d'avoir épargné Ivan Dreyar. Non pas qu'il le mérite. C'est plutôt elle qui méritait de ne pas tomber si bas. Et pourtant, un sentiment désagréable l'envahissait. Il était toujours en liberté, pouvait toujours leur faire du mal. Son inquiétude n'était pas que pour elle-même. Elle pensa à Laxus, qui non seulement devrait être affecté bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire, mais qui était désormais aussi en danger. Puis elle pensa à Levy et même Gajeel qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ça, qui n'avaient rien commis de mal autre que d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Puis elle réalisa qu'il en était de même pour Laxus et elle. Son seul crime était d'avoir été la fille d'un homme sans scrupule et de pleurer la mort de sa petite sœur. Et Laxus? Être né du mauvais père? Ne pas vouloir devenir l'horrible personne qu'Ivan était? Au bout du compte, ils avaient tous été entrainés dans une situation peu souhaitable et où leur vie était maintenant en danger à cause de ce monstre. Il était absolument impossible que l'assassin de sa sœur ne laisse tomber, se résigna-t-elle. Tôt ou tard, il reviendrait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Sa rage redoubla d'intensité et elle frappa de plus belle.

\- Tu trouves pas que t'en a fait assez? Demanda une voix grave dans son dos.

Cette voix, Mira commençait à la connaître. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici?

\- Je trouves pas non, dit-elle sans se retourner.

\- Ta jambe tremble, c'est évidant qu'elle te fait mal, commença Laxus Et…

Elle se retourna finalement vers lui, essuyant son front du revers de sa main.

\- Idiote! S'exclama-t-il en interrompant sa propre phrase. Ton cou est encore pire qu'hier!

En effet, les marques bleutées étaient maintenant noirâtres et semblaient occuper plus de place sur sa gorge. Laxus ne put s'empêcher de regarder les traces avec dédain. Il n'était bien sûr pas répugnée par Mira. Au contraire, ses cheveux attachés et son kit de sport moulant ses courbes… elle était tout simplement sexy. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les marques de doigts, ceux de son père, et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Laxus? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant complètement son commentaire avant de se retourner vers le punching-bag.

\- M'entraîner.

Comme pour prouver son point, il frappa dans le punching-bag à quelques reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'impatiente.

\- Et bien, va t'entraîner plus loin! Dit-elle en frappant à son tour, sachant très bien qu'il essayait de la dissuader de continuer.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. C'était tout simplement nécessaire et elle enchaina les coups, ignorant Laxus à côté d'elle. Mira savait que dans son état, elle empirerait son cas plus qu'autre chose, mais que pouvait-elle faire? Rester assise en attendant qu'Ivan revienne finir le travail? Hors de question!

\- Mira… commença à s'énerver Laxus.

Elle l'ignora. Connaissant son manque de patience et son caractère impulsif, elle se disait qu'il finirait par s'en aller.

\- Mira!

Elle poursuivi ses coups.

\- Mirajane! Bon sens! Explosa-t-il en l'agrippant fermement par les épaules, l'éloignant du punching-bag qui se prenait une raclée.

\- Lâches moi! Tu vois bien que je veux être seule!

\- Te cacher ici ne va pas t'aider!

\- À cause de ton père, ni toi ni moi ne sommes en sécurité. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne!

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ça? Dit-il un brin de tristesse dans les yeux malgré le ton sévère qu'il utilisait.

Ça lui faisait de la peine de voir Laxus comme ça. Ça lui faisait aussi du mal d'évacuer sa rage sur lui. Mais elle avait besoin de se laisser aller. Ivan l'avait qualifié de démon. Ce besoin continuel de frapper, d'évacuer sa colère… Peut-être en était-elle un après tout. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi? Puis, sans s'y attendre, elle dut parer un coup de la part de Laxus.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle avait presque reçu le coup de plein fouet.

\- Tu veux te défouler? Je suis la première personne à comprendre ça. Défoulons-nous.

Elle le dévisagea. Il poursuivi.

\- Tant qu'à te faire du mal toute seule, autant le faire à deux. Si t'es aussi bornée que moi, je sais que tu ne bougeras pas.

Un sourire satisfait se traça sur les lèvres de Mira avant d'elle-même lancer un coup de pied dans la direction de Laxus qui l'évita de peu. Ils poursuivirent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Certains coups atteignaient leur cible, mais même s'ils étaient douloureux, aucun d'eux n'étaient graves, les adversaires s'en assurant. Après un bon moment, Mira finit par être déstabilisée et tomba sur les matelas de sol, le souffle court. Elle parvint tout de même à donner un coup de pied sur les deux chevilles de Laxus, assez fort pour qu'il tombe à son tour… sur elle.

Lui aussi cherchait son souffle et tous deux prirent le temps de reconstituer leur réserve d'oxygène, leurs yeux fixés sur ceux de l'autre. Puis une tension de fit ressentir. Le deux furent soumis à une force qu'ils ne comprenaient pas très bien. La rage s'était évaporée, remplacée par quelque chose d'autre. Avant même qu'ils ne saisissent ce qui leur arrivait, leurs lèvres partirent à la recherche de celles de l'autre pour rapidement se rencontrer au milieu. Leur souffle en fut coupé, encore plus que quelques minutes auparavant. C'était inadéquat autant que naturel et aucun d'eux ne comprenait vraiment ce qui venait de se produire, répondant simplement à cette soudaine impulsion.

 **Et voilà! Passez une belle journée/soirée et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) Lily xx**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Brulure

**Salut troupe! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Le plus long a ce jour :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Hey! Tête de métal! Cria l'incroyablement dérangeant Natsu Dragneel à travers la cafétéria.

Gajeel émit un grondement agacé, sachant très bien que ce que ce gamin voulait. Okay… Techniquement, il avait à peine un an de moins que lui, mais le terme gamin lui convenait à merveille. Le jeune homme se demandait souvent comment la petite blonde qui lui servait de copine arrivait à le tolérer ou le considérer comme un homme. Apparemment, elle avait un secret qu'il ne détenait pas.

Tête de métal! Répéta Natsu, plus près cette fois.

Laisse-moi tranquille pour une fois, soupira-t-il. T'as pas autre chose à faire?

Pas vraiment non! Répondit-il comme si la question était sincère. Allez! Fais pas ta fillette et viens te battre!

Qui tu traites de fillette! S'exclama-t-il, réagissant malgré lui à la provocation de son idiot de collègue de travail.

Toi!

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que, encore une fois, les jeunes hommes commencèrent à se bagarrer en plein centre de la cafétéria. Si de telles actions étaient considérées comme inadmissibles ailleurs, à Fairy Tail, une cafétéria tranquille aurait été inquiétante. Heureusement pour les affaires, l'auberge était munie d'une salle à dîner propre aux employés et, du moins dans la plupart des cas, les clients n'étaient pas témoins des écarts de conduite des étranges employés.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter, au plus grand déplaisir de Natsu.

Hey! C'est quoi? T'abandonnes?

Dans tes rêves tête brulée! Gronda-t-il en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Natsu, leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, scruta la salle puis finit par ouvrir grand les yeux, comme s'il venait de résoudre un des grands mystères de la vie.

Ah! Je comprends!

Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre?

Levy vient d'arriver!

Et alors? En quoi la crevette a rapport avec le fait que j'en ai marre de te voir?

Luce n'aime pas non plus quand je me bats…

Rapport?

Ben c'est ta copine?

Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des conneries pareilles! S'emporta Gajeel.

C'est évident, non? Demanda Natsu réellement confus cette fois.

Lui qui croyait avoir tout compris…

Tout ce que tu fais avec Levy, je le fais avec Lucy et c'est ma copine, pensa-t-il tout haut.

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, grommela Gajeel, regardant plus fixement son assiette pour une raison quelconque.

Eum… réfléchit-il. Toutes les fois où Lucy et moi on se regarde même si on n'est pas à côté de l'autre. Les fois où Lucy fait semblant d'être fâchée contre moi, mais qu'elle reste quand même à côté de moi et continue de me parler. Ah et quand je regarde un groupe et que la seule personne que j'arrive à voir c'est elle et à quel point elle est jolie! Au début, je croyais que c'était normal, mais Mira m'a dit que c'était ça l'amour!

C'est mignon comme tout Casanova, dit-il avec sarcasme, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec la crevette?

Ben t'es comme ça avec Levy! Tout le monde le sait!

Tssss. Dit-il avant de se lever et de laisser Natsu en plan.

Hey! Revient ici! Cria Natsu dans son dos, mais il l'ignora.

Il entreprit de sortir de la cafétéria, passant devant Levy sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter.

Gajeel? Ça va? Demanda Levy devant son air agacé.

Parfaitement bien, trancha-t-il, son ton confirmant que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

Surprise, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Lucy qui fixait Natsu d'un regard mauvais.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour le mettre dans cet état! Se fâcha Lucy en se dirigeant vers son copain.

Maintenant seule, Levy ne put que soupirer. Elle allait s'informer à sa meilleure amie sur ce qui avait bien pu agacer Gajeel, mais fut interrompue.

Levy! S'écrièrent deux voix bien trop enjouées pour la situation.

Salut les gars, dit-elle en reconnaissant Jet et Droy.

Elle s'informerait sur Gajeel plus tard, pensa-t-elle. L'après-midi passa plus lentement que Levy l'aurait voulu. Quand son quart de travail fut finalement terminé, elle rentra chez elle, soupirant en voyant la fenêtre toujours cassée. La nouvelle vitre qu'elle avait commandée n'arriverait que la semaine prochaine. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas en hiver pensa-t-elle. Puis elle ouvrit la porte. Cette dernière se heurta à quelque chose. Intriguée, elle se pencha pour ramasser l'objet qui obstruait le passage et trouva une pierre. Sur cette dernière se trouva un petit bout de papier. Le sang quitta son visage lorsqu'elle lut les mots qui y étaient inscrits :

 _Il ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver_

Inquiète, elle tourna le papier, mais rien d'autre n'était inscrit au revers. La crainte s'empara d'elle et Levy n'eut qu'une seule envie : être avec Gajeel. Elle se méfiait de sa réaction. Après tout, il était clair que le terme _«il»_ du message faisait référence à Gajeel et que la note provenait de ceux qui leurs voulaient du mal. Il était aussi facile de comprendre qu'ils essayaient de la voir se diriger vers Gajeel. Pourquoi? Ou n'était-ce qu'une menace cherchant à l'effrayer? Si c'était le cas, c'était efficace. Dans tous les cas, son envie d'être à ses côtés était plus grande que sa raison. Elle sorti de sa maison sans plus attendre.

* * *

Laxus était assis sur son lit, fixant le bout de papier avec appréhension.

 _Si tu n'es plus mon fils, prépares toi à ce que j'agisse en conséquence_

Il savait que son père ne les laisserait pas en paix. Il savait aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à passer de nouveau à l'action, bientôt. Allait-il se résoudre à en parler à son grand-père? Bien qu'il ne lui ait pas complètement pardonné de lui avoir menti, sa rage était moins importante. « Si je continue comme ça, je vais finir par devenir faible » pensa le jeune homme. Mais l'idée d'en parler à son grand père était de plus en plus forte. Le vieux avait toujours une idée en réserve. Alors qu'il considérait de plus en plus l'idée, on cogna à sa porte.

Mira? S'étonna-t-il en voyant la jeune femme.

Ton père est en action, laissa-t-elle tomber en lui tendant un papier.

 _Tu ne m'échapperas pas deux fois_

Laxus leva le poing, prêt à frapper sur quelque chose, mais Mira l'en empêcha, mettant ses deux mains sur la sienne.

Il faut prévenir Levy et Gajeel, dit Mira le plus calmement possible.

Mais le jeune homme pouvait sentir un léger tremblement dans ses mains délicates. Cela le mit encore plus en colère. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se regardant dans les yeux avant que Mira ne bouge de nouveau.

Je vais aller prévenir Levy, dit-elle en lui lâchant finalement la main.

Pas question! Ils sont peut-être dehors, prêts à attaquer.

Tu crois que je ne peux pas me défendre, rétorqua-t-elle piquée par le commentaire.

Non, mais j'aimerais mieux que tu restes ici.

Le cœur de Mira ne fit qu'un tour. Était-il vraiment entrain de changer? Cependant, ça ne changeait rien au fait que Levy devais être prévenue.

Elle doit quand même savoir…

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis considéra la question.

Je vais la prévenir. Toi, reste ici.

Mais…

Va voir l'autre en face si tu y tiens tant que ça, mais restes dans l'immeuble. Et prend ça au cas où, lui dit-il en tendant un couteau de cuisine.

Mira ne s'y opposa pas au soulagement de Laxus. Puis il prit lui-même un couteau et descendit, vérifiant que la voie était libre. Une seule personne se trouvait devant lui : Levy. Apparemment, elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur, mais ça, ce n'était pas son problème.

Je te cherchais justement, dit simplement Laxus.

Moi? S'étonna Levy.

Ouais toi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'éloigner de ton crétin de copain.

Ce… ce n'est pas mon copain, démentit Levy, sachant très bien de qui Laxus parlait même s'il n'avait pas mentionné de nom.

Ah bon, dit-il se foutant royalement de la vie amoureuse des autres. Peu importe. Ils vont tenter de nous attaquer de nouveau alors tu devrais rester avec lui.

Levy hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

J'y allais justement, dit-elle en chiffonnant nerveusement un bout de papier qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

Il hocha la tête puis se retourna vers l'immeuble, mais il ne put s'y rendre. Une force le repoussa vers l'arrière où il atterrit brutalement sur le dos. Ouvrant les yeux à la recherche de réponses, il vit avec horreur le troisième étage envahit par les flammes, résultat de l'explosion. Son sang se glaça. Il était supposé être à l'intérieur, Gajeel juste en face de lui. Mira et Levy, étaient sensé les avoir rejoint suite à la découverte du papier. Le simple fait que Levy et lui soit à l'extérieur résultait du hasard.

Mira! Cria-t-il malgré lui en même temps que la jeune femme à ses côtés criait le nom de Gajeel.

Il se relèvera d'un bon, se préparant à entrer dans l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Levy s'apprêtait à faire de même, il l'arrêta rapidement.

Rentres pas là-dedans idiote! Cria-t-il.

Il a besoin d'aide, commença-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Et tu ne peux pas lui donner, le transporter ni soulever quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas lui-même. Trancha-t-il. Je vais les ramener! Appelle les pompiers!

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'engouffra dans la bâtisse en flammes. Il faillit tomber lorsque son pied passa à travers l'une des marches. Il laissa s'échapper un juron, mais continua de progresser jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son appartement qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied sur la porte.

Mira? Appela-t-il. Il chercha un peu, mais n'arriva pas à la repérer.

Elle doit être chez Redfox, pensa-t-il en ouvrant tout aussi brusquement.

Mira! Répéta-t-il.

Laxus! Lui répondit la voix qu'il voulait le plus entendre. Au moins elle était consciente.

D'un bref tour d'horizon de la pièce, il repéra Mira, un petit chat sur l'épaule, luttant pour dégager quelque chose de sous le divan… ou quelqu'un.

Aide-moi, lui demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à Gajeel. Il faut sortir d'ici.

Il approuva, délogeant Gajeel et le plaçant dans son dos avec l'aide de Mira. La fumée leur brulant les bronches, ils parvinrent à sortir de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'ils furent à une distance considérable, il se laissa choir sur les genoux, déposant Gajeel par terre, suivi de près par Mira et bientôt Levy.

Que s'est-il passé? Demanda cette dernière après s'être assuré que Gajeel respirait toujours.

On a entendu le premier bruit d'explosion et Gajeel m'a donné son chat avant de basculer son divan pour nous protéger. Il m'a poussé en-dessous, mais lui n'a pas eu le temps de se couvrir autant que moi et a été frappé plus sévèrement pas le souffle de l'explosion.

Il t'a sauvé? Demanda Laxus incrédule.

Mira hocha la tête. Elle n'avait que quelques traces de brulures sur les avants bras. Autrement, elle semblait ne pas avoir de blessures. Laissant le soulagement enfin s'emparer de lui, il se permit de déposer un baisé sur son front. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, tous deux rougirent un peu.

Levy, quant à elle, ignorait tout de la scène, trop concentré sur celui qui reprenait à peine conscience alors que les sirènes se faisaient entendre au loin.

Gajeel, souffla-t-elle.

Levy, dit-il avant de tousse un peu de la fumée alors que Lily lui léchait la figure, lui aussi inquiet.

Puis il grimaça de douleur, plaçant une main sur son flanc gauche. Anxieuse, Levy tassa la veste du jeune homme pour découvrir du sang sur son chandail ayant pour origine une plaie de laquelle un bout de métal dépassait. Il a dû s'y loger durant l'explosion, pensa Levy dont les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot.

Oh mon Dieu! S'exclama-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Intervint Mira qui grimaça à son tour en voyant la plaie.

Laxus, lui, eut la réaction la plus efficace quoi que la plus insensible et retira brusquement le morceau étranger de son corps. Gajeel gronda de douleur et, lorsqu'il récupéra son souffle, se mit à l'insulter.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça conard! Beugla-t-il.

Tu préfères que ça reste là et que ça s'infecte? Répondit Laxus avec irritation.

Puis il laissa Levy appliquer une pression sur la plaie jusqu'à l'arrivée des services d'urgence.

Comment je suis sorti? Demanda-t-il à Levy alors que Mira et Laxus s'étaient retirés un peu plus loin.

Laxus t'a sorti de là.

Dreyar? Demanda-t-il incrédule en regardant vers le blond.

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire quelque chose qui ne servait pas ses propres intérêts. Mais après tout, ne venait-il pas de se surprendre de la même manière en protégeant la réceptionniste? Puis il ressentit une étrange sensation sur sa joue. Il comprit rapidement que Levy venait d'y déposer un rapide baisé.

J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais.

Dans ce cas, je vais devoir encore rester avec toi ce soir, raisonna-t-il, la faisant rougir d'avantage.

Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller ailleurs! Protesta Levy.

Gihi, tu marques un point crevette.

Les ambulanciers appliquèrent les premiers soins et constatèrent qu'il était hors de danger. Puis ils entreprirent d'appliquer un bandage sur ses quelques brulures. Gajeel repensa au message qu'il eut tout juste le temps de lire avant qu'il ne se transforme en cendres.

 _Tu vas tout perdre_

La note faisait fort probablement référence à ses choses qui étaient maintenant parties en fumée ou à sa vie qu'il avait bien failli perdre pour de bon, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Et l'idée de la perdre, elle, était plus brulante que ses véritables brulures.

 **Tournure inquiétante pour nos personnages :o La suite à vernir!**

 **Bonne journée et merci pour vos commentaires :)**

 **Lily xx**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Accalmie

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour actualiser l'histoire! Beaucoup de trucs à l'école et au travail en ce début de semaine! Bref, pour vous remercier de votre patience, voici un chapitre qui devra plaire autant aux fans de Miraxus que de Gale!**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez! Lily xx**

Laxus s'assit sur le « lit » que Mirajane lui avait fait à partir du divan. Tout comme Levy l'avait fait avec Gajeel, Mira avait proposé à Laxus de dormir chez elle en attendant que son appartement soit de nouveau utilisable. Le jeune homme savait très bien qu'il aurait pu se permettre un hôtel, mais l'idée d'être trop loin de Mira alors que son père risquait de frapper à nouveau à tout moment le répugnait. Ils ne pourraient continuer bien longtemps à parer les attaques et s'en sortir. Tôt ou tard, Mira, lui ou même une des deux autres finiraient par y rester.

Si ce n'était que de lui, il pourrait facilement partir, se rendre invisible. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'attaches… Cette dernière pensée lui laissa un sentiment de malaise. Si quelques semaines auparavant il aurait pu jurer que c'était le cas, maintenant, il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner les autres. Sans compter qu'il était celui qui avait déclenché tout ça. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Dreyar » se reprocha-t-il. « T'es définitivement entrain de devenir le faiblard que ton père voulais éviter! » Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se dit que d'aller à l'encontre de ce que son père voulais n'était pas si désagréable et ce, même si ça contredisait tout ce qu'il croyait jusqu'ici.

\- Laxus? Demanda Mira alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, s'épongeant les cheveux d'une serviette et vêtue d'une sublime chemise de nuit.

Laxus la détailla du regard. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'une bonne partie de leur clientèle masculine passait plus de temps à la réception que nécessaire. Laxus avait, bien sûr, lui aussi remarqué qu'elle pourrait sans aucun doute faire du mannequinat. Il était un homme après tout. Mais depuis quelques temps, il la trouvait encore plus belle qu'à l'habitude.

\- Laxus? Répéta-t-telle.

\- Quoi?

\- Ça va? Tu as l'air… distrait.

« Ouais… Et bien mon problème c'est qu'en temps normal je serais disparut, vous abandonnant tous sans remord, mais là, même si c'est dangereux, je reste. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi» pensa-t-il à son plus grand agacement.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il pourtant.

Elle le regarda, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Quelqu'un de sage, en tout cas il l'était à ce moment-là, m'a déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien de cacher ce qu'on ressent.

Il la dévisagea avec de grands yeux. Peut-être qu'un jour elle cesserait de le surprendre comme ça, ou peut-être pas. Elle semblait pleine de ressources, avoir plein de côtés qu'elle n'affichait que lorsqu'elle était elle-même. Encore là, peut-être est-ce simplement le fait qu'il ne lui portait d'attention que depuis quelques semaines. Il sourit brièvement, puis détourna la question, encore une fois.

\- Veux-tu me dire pourquoi t'es toujours là à t'inquiéter des autres quand c'est toi qui es la plus mal en point?

\- Moi ça v... commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta devant les yeux accusateurs du jeune homme. Okay, ça brule un peu, mais la balle était bien pire, lui sourit-elle.

\- Il y a du progrès, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui frappa l'épaule sans force en réponse à sa taquinerie. Puis elle plissa le nez.

\- Tu sens la fumée, se plaignit-elle.

\- Tous les chandails qu'ils ont réussi à sauver dans mon appartement sentent la même chose, dit-il avant de retirer le chandail et de le jeter par terre.

\- Ah non! Tu vas pas rendre mon appartement aussi désordonné que le tient! S'exclama-t-elle avant de lui jeter son chandail au visage.

\- Va falloir que je le mette dans la machine à laver de toute façon, je vais pas le plier quand même!

Sur ce, il lui relança le chandail au visage. Elle le lui retourna un peu plus violemment qu'avant, répétant leur petit manège sur quelques échanges. « Regarde pas ses muscles, regarde pas ses muscles… » se répétait Mira alors qu'elle tentait de garder son air fâché malgré ses yeux qui déviaient sur ses bras à chaque fois qu'il les bougeait. Pui il se leva, commençant à se chamailler avec elle, les deux luttant pour passer le chandail à l'autre. Avait-elle vraiment vu un sourire passer sur ses lèvres? Se dit Mira incrédule. Puis ils finirent par s'arrêter, un peu essoufflé, se regardant dans les yeux. Sans prévenir, la même impulsion qu'au gym les poussa l'un sur l'autre bien qu'aucun ne tente de l'arrêter.

Mira ne compris qu'à cet instant à quel point elle avait envie d'embrasser Laxus de nouveau. Apparemment, vue sa réponse, il en était de même pour lui. Un papillon sembla voler dans l'estomac de la jeune femme à cette idée et ils finirent par choir sur le divan, y prolongeant avec passion le baisé qu'ils avaient commencé debout.

* * *

Laxus se réveilla au petit matin. La première chose qu'il put percevoir fut une odeur fruitée, cette odeur caractéristique ressemblant à celle des agrumes qu'il associait à Mira. Puis, sentant quelque chose peser sur son bras engourdis, il réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie, la tête au creux de son épaule.

« Oh! » Pensa-t-il en réalisant qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans ses bras. Il rougit un peu à son plus grand agacement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait la nuit avec une fille et avait fait bien plus que « dormir » avec elles. Mais quelque chose était différent quand il était avec Mira. Il était à l'aise avec sa présence, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec la majorité des gens. Elle lui faisait cet effet qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le mur. Sept heures. Son grand-père serait probablement déjà à son bureau et l'hôtel serait encore peu fréquenté à cette heure matinale. Il retira donc son bras de sous Mira, tentant de ne pas la réveiller. Il se sentait coupable de partir sans la prévenir, mais il devait aller voir Makarov. Et il avait besoin de le faire seul. Il griffonna une petite note sur un papier : _Parti parler au vieux._ Okay, ce n'était pas la note la plus élaborée qui soit, mais au moins elle ne le chercherait pas. « Ça y est! » Pensa-t-il avec découragement. « Si je continue à rester avec elle je vais finir par cuisiner des gâteau ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça! » Sur ce, il plaça la note sur la table basse près du divan et sorti.

Lorsque son grand-père lui dit d'ouvrir après qu'il ait cogné à la porte de son bureau, le petit homme cracha presque sa gorgée de café par surprise.

\- Laxus, dit-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

\- Parler d'Ivan. Je sais qu'il a tué la sœur à Mira et qu'il a été enfermé pour ça, dit-il du but en blanc.

Son grand-père pâlit un peu. Laxus continua tout de même.

\- Je sais aussi qu'il s'est évadé.

\- Je savais que ce jour viendrais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé! Cria le plus jeune Dreyar en frappant avec son poing sur le bureau.

\- Te sens-tu heureux, maintenant que tu le sais? Te sens-tu satisfais? Prévois-tu le revoir?

\- Peu importe quelles ont été tes raisons… Oui, j'ai tenté de le revoir. Je l'ai vu. Il a presque tué Mira! Je… Il frappa de nouveau sur le bureau.

Il n'aurait jamais dû y aller.

\- Seuls Mira et toi êtes impliqués? Demanda l'homme qui gardait son calme malgré la pâleur de son visage.

\- Redfox et sa petite guide touristique aussi.

Le peu de couleur qui restait disparut de ses traits. Jamais il n'aurait cru impliquer Levy et Gajeel dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Puis Laxus expliqua plus clairement la situation. Chaque mot dit par son petit-fils lui fit l'effet d'un pieu au cœur. Quatre membres de Fairy Tail, ses propres enfants à ses yeux, avaient leur vie en danger par son propre fils.

\- Préviens les autres que je veux les voir ici cet après-midi.

Laxus se leva sans un mot. Lorsqu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une voix l'appela dans son dos.

\- Laxus?

\- Humm… Fit-il sans se retourner.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je t'en avais parlé…

* * *

Gajeel marchait à côté de Levy à son retour de l'hôpital. Il n'était resté qu'une nuit, ayant reçu son congé dès l'aube. Le fragment de métal n'avait heureusement touché aucun organe vital. Quant à ses brûlures, bien qu'elles lui fassent un mal de chien, elles n'étaient que du deuxième degré. Il n'allait donc pas garder de séquelles… du moins, c'était ce que lui avait dit Levy suite à sa traduction du charabia du médecin. Il fit quelques pas de plus, mais un élancement à son flanc lui indiqua qu'il devait réduire son rythme.

\- Gajeel? S'informa Levy qui n'était pas habituée non seulement à maintenir sa cadence, mais aussi à la dépasser.

\- C'est rien.

\- On aurait dû prendre un taxi, se désola Levy.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter crevette! On est à peine à 15 minutes de chez toi!

\- Laisse-moi donc m'inquiéter un peu pour toi, bouda-t-elle.

Puis, voyant que Gajeel, toujours aussi borné, essayait de marcher aussi vite que d'habitude, elle passa le bras du jeune homme sur son épaule… ou plutôt, se glissa sous son bras due à sa petite taille.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide crevette gronda-t-il.

\- Dis ça à ton corps, rétorqua-t-elle sans bouger.

Bien qu'elle l'entendit critiquer un moment encore, il ne tenta pas de la déloger, se contentant de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle.

\- Bon! On va t'installer quelque chose!

\- Pas la peine de t'agiter comme ça! De toute façon, ton lit est assez grand pour deux non?

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme. « Le connaissant, cet idiot ne doit même pas comprendre ce qu'il vient juste de dire » pensa-t-elle. Quelques instants plus tard, le sang monta également aux joues de Gajeel. « Ah! Il vient de comprendre! »

\- Hey! Te fais pas d'idées tordues! Balança-t-il alors qu'il réalisa les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je me suis juste dit que t'aurais peur comme l'autre fois… Ajouta-t-il de manière à peine audible.

Le visage de Levy avait à peine reprit sa couleur normale qu'elle rougissait de nouveau. Comment cet abruti arrivait-il à la faire chavirer de la sorte? Puis elle le vit se pencher vers la table basse. Il venait de repérer quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce que c'était, elle s'empressa d'attraper le bout de papier, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, malgré son état et pu le lire.

 _Il ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver_

Son air s'attrista. Il chiffonna la note.

\- Crois pas un mot de ce qui est écrit.

Le cœur de Levy ne fit qu'un bond. Elle sentait des larmes monter à ses yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-elle encore? Elle savait très bien que le risque de le perdre était encore présent, mais c'était comme si une partie du poids sur ses épaules s'était envolé. Luttant contre la bouffée d'émotion qui montait en elle, la jeune femme tenta de détourner l'attention.

\- Et toi?

\- Quoi moi?

\- Ton message?

Les traits de Gajeel se durcirent. Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tu vas tout perdre, laissa-t-il tout de même tomber.

\- Quoi?

\- Mon message. C'est ce qu'il disait.

Levy ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Comment Ivan pouvait-il être si cruel?

\- Je suis désolée! Il a mis ton appartement en feu! Tu n'as rien pu récupérer, commença-t-elle à souffler dans son cou, sa voix emplie de douleur.

\- J'ai… j'ai pas tout perdu, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle se recula pour le regarder, puis crut comprendre.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis tellement contente que tu aies pu sauver Lily!

\- Pas juste Lily, dit-il quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il aurait dû profiter de l'occasion pour simplement approuver.

\- Ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'autre?

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi?

\- C'est pas important.

\- Je veux savoir, insista-t-elle.

\- Non!

\- Pourquoi? Ne lâcha-t-elle pas le morceau. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire?

\- C'EST TOI! Cria-t-il.

Il s'était emporté, il le savait, criant malgré lui à la personne qui le méritait le moins. Quant à Levy, elle le regarda, bouche-bée. Puis l'information atteint son cerveau. Elle? Il venait de dire qu' _elle_ était pratiquement tout ce qui lui restait au monde? Elle le regarda un peu plus longtemps, mais n'y tint plus. Peu importe à quel point il lui tombait sur les nerfs. Peu importe à quel point il était invivable. Elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui. Se concentrant sur ce que lui avait dit Lucy pour se donner du courage, elle fit ce dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable et l'embrassa. Il resta figé. Levy se retira. Elle le savait. Il ne partageait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle venait de tout gâcher…

\- D…désolée…

\- Arrête, dit-il doucement.

\- J..eeee n'aurais pas dû… Je suis vraiment désol…

\- Mais arrête je t'ai dit! Éclata-t-il avant de franchir la distance entre elle et lui.

Levy senti son cœur se liquéfier. Après avoir été figée à son tour par la surprise, elle répondit à son baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Gajeel se leva, visiblement agacé d'être interrompu et ouvrit la porte sur Laxus.

\- Makarov veut nous voir dans son bureau à deux heures, dit-il simplement avant de repartir.

Le sang de Levy se glaça. Pas de doute, il allait leur parler d'Ivan. Avec regret elle sut que venait de se terminer leur merveilleuse, quoique trop courte, accalmie.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Plan

**Salut troupe! Voici un chapitre avec un peu plus de dialogues que d'habitude qui va donner des indicatifs sur la suite de l'histoire!**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :) Lily xx**

Mira et Laxus croisèrent Levy et Gajeel à la sortie de l'appartement des filles.

\- Salut, dit Levy, principalement à Mira, Laxus continuant son chemin sans vraiment porter attention à ses collègues de travail… si on considérait sa présence dans l'auberge comme du travail.

\- Salut vous deux, dit Mira à son tour. Comment va Gajeel?

\- Je suis juste ici, gronda-t-il.

\- J'avais simplement l'impression que tu serais du genre à marcher devant sans parler comme Laxus, dit-elle avec malice.

\- Tsss.

Gajeel fit sa traditionnelle réponse lorsqu'il n'avait rien à dire avant que ce dernier ne fasse, inconsciemment, ce que Mira avait prévu, soit aller à l'avant et marcher.

\- Deux enfants, soupira Mira, une main accotée sur sa joue.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupire Levy.

\- Alors, ça va comment avec Gajeel?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Levy malgré elle.

\- Je le savais! S'exclama Mira en tapant des mains visiblement satisfaite.

L'agitation attira l'attention des deux hommes, marchant sans un mot à l'avant jusqu'à cet instant.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? Laisse tomber Laxus.

\- Rien! S'empressa de dire Levy à la place de Mira.

Merde, pourquoi répondait-elle de la sorte. Elle avait sans doute l'air beaucoup plus louche que si elle n'avait rien dit!

\- Conversation de fille, Laxus, rattrapa Mira. Vous pourriez avoir une conversation de gars, en bons amis que vous êtes! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'attirant les regards meurtriers non seulement de Laxus, mais aussi de Gajeel.

« Au moins ils s'entendent sur un point » pensa Mira. Voyant que les gars avaient reporté leur attention à l'avant, elle se retourna vers Levy, avide de potins.

\- Comment ça s'est passé? S'informa-t-elle.

Levy se résigna. Elle n'avait aucune chance de cacher le fait qu'elle et Gajeel s'étaient embrassés. Peut-être imaginait-elle déjà qu'ils avaient fait plus encore… Oh! Mon Dieu! Le rouge teinta de nouveau les joues de Levy au plus grand agacement de la jeune femme. Sérieusement, elle n'avait jamais rougi aussi souvent de sa foutue vie… « merci Gajeel » pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Il m'a crié dessus, dit-elle.

\- Quoi?

\- Il m'a crié que j'étais…

Son cœur battait la chamade maintenant, toujours incapable de réaliser ce qui s'était passé à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Bien que la réceptionniste ne dise rien, ses yeux semblaient la supplier de continuer.

\- Que j'étais tout ce qui lui restait, compléta-t-elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu! J'aimerais tellement que L…quelqu'un me dise ça un jour.

Ce fut autour de Levy de dévisager Mira. Laxus. Elle s'apprêtait à dire Laxus. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour couvrir sa surprise.

\- Depuis quand toi et Lax…

\- Chut, la coupa gentiment Mira. Pour être honnête, je n'ai aucune idée ce qui se passe entre nous. Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment l'énergie de penser à une relation. Sans compter que Laxus n'aura sans doute jamais envie d'une relation stable.

À sa dernière phrase, Levy crut percevoir une teinte de tristesse, mais elle décida de ne pas pousser plus loin.

\- Vous faites quoi? Beugla Gajeel qui les attendait devant la bâtisse.

La jeune femme remarqua qu'effectivement, elles avaient pris du retard. À moins que ce ne soit simplement Gajeel et Laxus qui aient augmenté la cadence, agacés de les voir discuter secrètement en les laissant seuls ensembles.

\- On arrive cria-t-elle.

Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Mira, lui signalant que tout allait bien se passer. Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de courir vers l'entrée de l'auberge pour les rejoindre, suivi de près par Mira. Elle entendit Gajeel grogner quelque chose comme « il était temps », mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle cogna à la porte de Monsieur Makarov qui s'ouvrit sur plus d'une personne. La jeune femme interrogea le propriétaire du regard. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'émettre de réponse que Laxus avait déjà pris la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ici? Aboya-t-il.

Devant eux se trouvait Gray, semblant défier Laxus pour sa dernière réplique, Juvia et Lucy embarrassés, Erza attendant la suite les bras croisés et Natsu qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Ils vont vous aider, dit Makarov d'un ton si calme à côté de Laxus qu'il était difficile de voir qu'ils étaient du même sang.

\- T'es malade le vieux? Ils vont tous se faire tuer quand Ivan va apprendre leur implication! Ragea Laxus.

\- Je déteste approuver ce que dit Dreyar, commença Gajeel, mais s'arrêta, réalisant que Makarov avait le même nom de famille… Ben lui là, pointa-t-il Laxus. En tout ça je suis d'accord. La crevette et moi avons failli y rester plusieurs fois juste parce qu'on a essayé de récupérer cette putin de voiture!

\- Raison de plus pour que vous ne soyez pas seuls là-dedans.

\- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser risquer leur vie comme ça pour nous, dit Mira la voix emplie d'inquiétude.

\- Chacun d'eux a déjà été mis au courant des risques.

\- Mais…

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu es arrivée ici?

\- Que je trouvrais toujours une famille à Fairy Tail, souffla-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Makarov hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Regarder autour de vous. Vous êtes tous si différents les uns des autres et pourtant, vous voilà tous ici.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et même les plus impulsifs du groupe ne dirent rien aux paroles du patriarche.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont supposés faire? Dit Laxus après un moment, semblant être agacé par leur présence.

\- Comme vous avez pu le voir en vous….chamaillant, choisit-il comme terme, Natsu et Gray sont de très bons combattants. Quant à Erza, tous savent déjà qu'elle est ceinture noir de karaté depuis l'âge de onze ans. Si Ivan s'attend à n'attaquer que vous, il sera vite surpris par le nombre supplémentaire.

\- Et Juvia et Lucy dans tout ça? Demanda Gray en indiquant d'un signe de main les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Juvia est si contente de pouvoir venir en aide à Gray! S'exclama cette dernière avant d'agripper le bras du jeune homme… sans chandail.

\- Lâche-moi! Beugla-t-il en tentant de se dégager. C'est même pas moi qu'on doit aider!

\- Mais Juvia va aider Gray à aider les autres!

\- Mais fait quelque chose avec elle bon sang! Se plaignit Gajeel.

\- Monsieur Makarov? Demanda Lucy, ignorant ses têtes en l'air de collègues. J'aimerais savoir moi aussi le rôle que nous allons jouer.

\- Et bien, Ivan surveille de près tous les employés de Fairy Tail depuis sa sortie de prison.

Lucy eut la chair de poule et s'accrocha sans s'en rendre compte au bras de Natsu qui ne semblait toujours rien comprendre de la situation. Sachant toutefois que Lucy semblait inquiète, il lui chuchota que tout irait bien de son sourire caractéristique. Lucy lui offrit un faible sourire en guise réponse puis reporta son attention sur Makarov.

\- Il sait sans aucun doute qu'après la destruction de leurs appartements, Laxus et Gajeel iront habiter chez les filles à Fairy Hill pour un moment.

À cette dernière remarque, Gray leva un sourcil, un air plein de sous-entendus affiché sur son visage. Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver les deux coups qui allaient dans sa direction, tant de la part de Gajeel que de Laxus.

\- Ce qui nous mène à vous, poursuivi Makarov en pointant Lucy et Juvia. S'il connait vos habitudes de vie, il est certain qu'il se doutera de quelque chose si certains de nos plus forts combattants vivent chez Levy ou Mira sans raison valable. Alors, j'ai demandé aux personnes les plus susceptibles de recevoir Natsu et Gray, soit Lucy et Juvia.

\- Juvia est la seule pour Gray! S'exclama la jeune femme en reprenant sa prise sur lui.

Alors que Gray essayait de se déprendre de sa nouvelle colocataire, Levy posa la question qui lui tracassait l'esprit depuis le début.

\- Ne serait-il pas plus sécuritaire pour tout le monde si on partait quelque part au loin pour un moment?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, soupira le propriétaire. Ivan est borné. Jamais il ne s'arrêtera avant d'en avoir fini avec vous. Vous n'auriez qu'une vie de fugitifs en attendant qu'il vous retrouve. J'espère arriver à le coincer lorsqu'il viendra à Fairy Hill. Après deux tentatives ratées de la part de ses hommes, ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'il vienne en personne cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme approuva, luttant contre l'immonde bouffée de stress montant en elle. Elle savait qu'il était un homme des plus dangereux, mais là, sa peur n'en était que décuplée.

\- Ça va crevette? Demanda faiblement une voix rauque derrière elle alors que Natsu et Gray avaient réussi à trouver une raison de se taper dessus… encore.

Elle se retourna vers Gajeel, ignorant la cohue derrière elle. Elle avait envie de dire qu'elle allait bien, de le rassurer, mais Levy ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'elle-même lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. Gajeel semblait comprendre.

\- Pfffff, aller vient, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé en la trainant par le poignet hors du bureau où la discussion était clairement terminée.

Une fois sortis, il la mena dans un couloir où personne ne circulait normalement.

\- Vas-y, pleure.

\- Quoi?

\- T'as clairement envie de pleurer, vas-y, y'a personne pour déranger ici.

Elle voulut rétorquer, mais aucun mot ne vint. Il avait raison après tout. Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Et c'est-ce qu'elle fit, se lovant dans les bras de celui qui était devenu son pilier. Gajeel quant à lui semblait, tranquillement du moins, s'habituer au contact répété de la jeune femme ces derniers temps et referma ses bras sur sa taille dès qu'elle fut contre son torse, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme.

\- T'as fini là? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus fort juste avant de la relâcher. Puis ils retournèrent voir les autres.

Les dés étaient jetés. Seul le temps pourrait annoncer l'issu du plan de Makarov.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Promesse

Crevette s'était calmée et était partie rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria. Au moins elle n'avait plus cet air terrorisé… Mais Gajeel savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines. Ivan s'en venait, c'était plus vrai que jamais. Gajeel lui-même commençait à ressentir la désagréable sensation de d'appréhension au creux de son ventre. Il avait vécu de nombreuses années seul, sa vie constamment remise en question. Pourtant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été inquiet pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait enfin une raison de se lever le matin. Il pouvait espérer penser à plus qu'une journée à la fois, peut-être même avoir des plans… Mais Ivan remettait tout ça en question alors qu'il venait à peine d'avoir tout ça. Sans compter que Levy ne méritait pas ce qui leur arrivait. Pas cette fille toujours emplie de bonne humeur, qui voyait de positif partout, même en lui. Pas elle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre d'univers.

Makarov leur avait demandé de le rejoindre au sous-sol à la fin de leur quart de travail. Il avait quelque chose à leur remettre. Le jeune homme serra les poings. Ils devaient donc s'en remettre à attendre…mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il marcha au hasard dans l'auberge jusqu'à tomber sur Laxus. À l'air qu'il affichait, Gajeel comprit que le jeune Dreyar pensait la même chose que lui : il détestait patienter. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, perdu dans ses pensées. Gajeel entreprit de le contourner, se disant que Laxus ne l'avait probablement pas vu. De toute façon, aussi étrange que ce puisse être, il n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une confrontation. Il voulait juste être seul pour un moment. Mais le blond l'avait vu et relava les yeux sur lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un moment, mais, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir entrer en confrontation avec l'autre. Cet échange de regard dura un moment, puis Gajeel entreprit de continuer son vagabondage à travers les couloirs de l'auberge.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as sauvée? Demanda platement Laxus dans son dos.

\- Qui? Dit-il en se retournant.

\- Mira. Pourquoi tu l'as sauvée? Demanda Laxus à nouveau.

Gajeel le dévisagea, puis hocha les épaules.

\- Probablement pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussé à me sortir de là, dit-il simplement.

Il n'avait pas la réponse à la question de Laxus. Ça avait simplement semblé être la chose à faire à ce moment-là. Laxus semblait ne pas comprendre non plus ce qui s'était passé. Il repensa à la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que Laxus enchaînait les coups sans vraiment se soucier s'il survivrait après chaque assaut.

\- Gihi! Finit par rire Gajeel. Toi et moi, on va probablement jamais bien s'entendre, mais je suis prêt à ignorer à quel point tu m'énerves jusqu'à ce qu'on fiche la raclée de sa vie à Ivan, dit-il en tapant son point dans la main.

\- Idiot… Ivan n'est pas le genre de gars qu'on peut vaincre facilement, laissa tomber Laxus agacé.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as peur de ton papa, Dreyar! Ricana-t-il.

\- T'as aucune idée de ce qu'il peut faire! Commença à rager Laxus alors qu'il serait les poings.

\- Raison de plus pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite, dit-il. Et, aussi emmerdant que tu puisses être, j'aime mieux t'avoir de mes côtés.

Laxus ne répondit rien. Il devait l'avouer, Gajeel était lui-même un excellent combattant et même s'il avait visiblement appris à se battre dans la rue, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils n'en dirent pas plus. Aucun d'eux n'était à l'aise avec les mots, mais c'était assez clair. C'était leur manière de faire la trêve.

Gajeel reparti de son côté. Son bref échange avec Laxus lui avait donné un regain d'énergie. Sa crainte était toujours présente, mais ses poings lui démangeaient maintenant et il avait envie de les enfoncer sur le crâne d'Ivan Dreyar.

Il erra encore un moment pour se retrouver dans la cafétéria. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver Levy assise à sa table habituelle. Ses deux chiens de poche étaient là… génial, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. Il s'approcha encore un peu pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Levy? Demandaient Jet et Droy.

\- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, leur dit-elle.

\- Est-ce que c'est cette grande brute qui te tourne autour? Insista Jet.

Levy leur jeta un regard interrogateur, puis comprit.

\- Gajeel n'est pas une brute! S'emporta-t-elle.

Gihi! Ça c'est ma crevette, pensa Gajeel. Elle est trop mignonne quand elle s'emporte comme ça du haut de son mètre cinquante. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait…un peu, qu'elle le défende comme ça. Cependant, son rire tomba vite lorsque Jet poussa encore plus en se penchant vers elle pour la rassurer. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras. « Ah ça non! ». Gajeel ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et le plaça son bras à l'endroit où Jet allait se rapprocher, se glissant entre les deux sur le banc de la cafétéria.

\- C'est quoi ton problème! Éclata Jet!

Okay… Il avait peut-être réagit un peu trop impulsivement. Il n'aimait pas pour autant la présence des pots de colle de Levy et se contenta de jeter un regard menaçant à ces derniers.

\- Gajeel? Qu'est-ce que? Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par une alarme provenant du cellulaire de Droy.

Elle connaissait bien cette alarme. Elle indiquait aux deux livreurs que leur pause dîner était terminée et qu'ils devaient partir. Jet la regarda avec un regard inquiet. Elle lui fit un sourire pour indiquer que tout allait bien, puis une fois ses amis partis, elle se retourna sur Gajeel, toujours extrêmement près d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Demanda-t-elle les bras croisés.

\- Rien.

\- Rien? T'as pratiquement sauté sur Jet!

\- Il est trop collant, dit-il les bras croisés, évitant son regard.

Levy le regarda un moment puis son regard passa d'agacé à amusé.

\- Est-ce que le grand Redfox serait jaloux?

\- D'où tu sors des idées aussi stupides! Beugla-t-il.

\- Ah. Laissa-t-elle tomber. Alors je vais peut-être accepter son offre à sortir dans ce cas…

\- Pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose comme ça? Dit-il de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

\- Parce que le gars qui me plaît n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Gajeel se retourna vers elle. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient plus rouges que jamais. Puis les paroles de Natsu lui revinrent en tête. Le fait qu'elle était toujours la première personne qu'il voyait en rentrant dans une pièce. Le fait qu'il n'arrive jamais à être réellement en colère contre elle. Cette sensation bizarre au creux de son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle était là ou qu'il pensait simplement à elle. Si c'était vraiment ça l'amour, et bien c'était chiant! Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être près d'elle.

Gajeel voulait lui dire qu'il n'y connaissait effectivement pas grand-chose. Qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais qu'en même temps, il était certain qu'il préférerait recevoir de nouveau tous les coups combinés qu'il a reçus le mois dernier plutôt que de la voir sortir avec un autre gars. Avec son talent naturel pour les mots, c'est dire, pratiquement inexistant, il finit par lui répondre.

\- Ça serait stupide de sortit avec lui.

Puis, ne sachant quoi ajouter, il l'embrassa brièvement avant de quitter la table, sachant très bien que sortir avec _lui_ serait la réelle stupide chose à faire. Quant à Levy, elle le regarda s'éloigner, une main sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade malgré elle de ce baisé trop court à son goût. Elle sourit. Il n'ait rien dit de plus, mais c'était comme une promesse qu'il ferait de son mieux. « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi Gajeel Redfox » pensa la jeune femme en soupirant.

* * *

Mira se rendit au sous-sol comme leur avait indiqué Monsieur Makarov. Elle était l'une des premières, mais bien vite, la salle se remplit de l'énergique bande d'employés de l'auberge.

\- Bon! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'ai quelque chose à vous remettre.

Le ton du petit homme était sérieux. Il s'assura que la porte de la pièce était bien fermée puis tassa plusieurs choses par-ci par-là avant d'atteindre un vieux meuble. Il poussa ce dernier également pour découvrir une série d'armes en tout genre dans une cachette dans le mur. La majorité était des armes de poing, très semblables à celles qui avaient été utilisées par les hommes de main du fils de Makarov.

\- Je déteste devoir les utiliser, mais les chances ne seront pas égales sans ceci, laissa-t-il tomber avec regret.

Mira pâlit. Elle avait eu une telle arme dans les mains. Elle avait presque tué. Elle avait été sur le point de commettre quelque chose d'aussi horrible qu'Ivan par simple désir de vengeance. Pas question qu'elle ne touche de nouveau à une arme à feu.

À tour de rôle, elle vit les autres recevoir chacun quelque chose pour se défendre. Même si elles ne prennent techniquement pas part à la bataille, le propriétaire insista pour que Lucy et Juvia reçoivent une arme de chasse. Au moins, elles pourraient avoir une protection supplémentaire en cas de besoin. Mira vit Gajeel mettre une arme de poing dans les mains de Levy malgré son apparent dédain de la chose avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Peu importe ce que c'était, les paroles de Gajeel semblaient avoir pour effet de la rassurer un minimum et elle referma des doigts incertains sur le pistolet. Natsu quant à lui insistait pour qu'on lui confie un lance-flammes, mais Lucy s'y objecta fermement, affirmant qu'elle tenait à l'intégrité de son appartement.

Mira était tellement occupée à regarder les autres en retrait qu'elle sursauta lorsque Laxus mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Du calme! C'est juste moi, dit-il avec ennui.

Comme Gajeel l'avait fait quelques minutes avant avec Levy, il lui déposa une arme de poing dans les mains. Ces dernières tremblèrent aussitôt au point où Mira l'aurait laissé tomber par terre si Laxus ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

\- Pas question que je prenne ça, dit-elle en repoussant ses mains dans lesquelles se trouvait l'arme.

\- Fait pas l'enfant Mira.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Tu te fous de moi? T'es forte, oui, mais tu t'es quand même presque fait tuer la dernière fois! Dit-il avec colère.

\- Je me suis débrouillée…

\- En récupérant le fusil d'Ivan! Aboya-t-il.

\- Et je l'ai presque tué avec Laxus!

\- Et alors? Tu mérites de vivre! Pas lui.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, dit-elle, les larmes montant au coin de ses yeux.

Il serra les dents puis se retourna. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir complètement. Elle-même aurait été hors d'elle si Laxus prenait une décision mettant sa vie en danger. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Puis il revint, posa de nouveau quelque chose dans sa main, mais cette fois, c'était un poignard.

\- Prend au moins ça, dit-il avec un mélange de fermeté et de douceur, aussi opposés que puisse être ces deux concepts.

Devant son hésitation, il ajouta.

\- Juste le fait que tu réagisses comme ça prouve que tu n'es pas comme lui, laissa-t-il tomber. Promet moi simplement que tu vas t'en servir si tu es en danger.

Elle hésita encore un peu puis approuva.

\- Parfait, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa tête.

La marque d'affection la fit rougir un peu, mais il partit avant de voir sa réaction. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle n'aurait jamais à mettre à exécution une telle promesse.

 **Bonjour à tous! :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre! Laissez-moi un commentaire et, même si je sais que je me répète, un gros merci à tous de lire, suivre ou commenter** ** _tourner la page_** **:D Lily xx**


	20. Chapitre 20 : L'attaque

Gajeel était couché sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il émit un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Faire de l'insomnie l'avait définitivement mis de mauvaise humeur. Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point le lendemain serait pénible.

Près de lui, il pouvait entendre le souffle régulier de Levy. Il lui avait fallu un bon moment avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, sa peur trop insistante. « Au moins elle réussit à dormir un peu » pensa-t-il en regardant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Puis il jeta un œil à la table de chevet. Les armes que leur avait confié Makarov étaient à portée de main, prêt à servir à tout moment. Selon le vieil homme, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que son fils ne revienne à la charge et ils devaient constamment être à l'affut. Il repensa aux évènements des dernières semaines jusqu'à ce que, tranquillement, le sommeil ne le gagne. Du moins, il déduit qu'il avait réussi à dormir puisqu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Gajeel savait que, due à ses nombreuses années à vivre dans un milieu dangereux, il avait développé une ouïe plus fine que la normale. Et il avait entendu quelque chose, il en était pratiquement certain.

Il scruta la pièce du regard. Rien. L'obscurité rendait la tâche pratiquement impossible, mais il eut l'impression de voir une ombre. Écoutant son instinct qui lui hurlait de bouger, il encercla la taille de Levy d'un bras et roula sur le côté du lit, se laissant tomber en bas de ce dernier. Le jeune homme amortis du mieux qu'il peut la chute de son bras libre et de ses jambes pour réduire le bruit de l'impact. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une série de coup de feu transpercèrent le lit où, quelques instants plus tôt, Gajeel et Levy se trouvaient.

Réveillée brusquement, complètement désorientée, Levy entreprit de crier, mais Gajeel avait déjà sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Chut! Lui souffla-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, la peur toujours présente dans son regard. L'esprit de Gajeel était en alerte. Que faire maintenant? Il était pratiquement certain que les assassins iraient vérifier si leur mission était accomplie. L'obscurité ne serait, elle non plus, bientôt plus un atout. « Pense Gajeel, pense! » Si seulement il pouvait atteindre les armes sans attirer l'attention… Une petite main tapotant sur son épaule attira son attention sur celle qui se tenait toujours dans ses bras. Levy lui indiqua quelque chose sur le plancher. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il finit par repérer le tapis qu'elle lui pointait. «Un tapis... » pensa-t-il, « quelle chose moche et inutile… ». Puis il sourit en comprenant ce que Levy tentait de lui faire comprendre. Elle ne cessait de le surprendre. Peut-être que la moquette ne serait pas si inutile que ça après tout! Levy et lui se jetèrent un regard entendu. Il empoigna le rebord et patienta. Il devait attendre le moment parfait. Un seconde trop tôt, leur plan échouait. Une trop tard… il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Les deux hommes franchirent le cadre de la porte de la chambre et allumèrent la lumière. « Maintenant! » Pensa Gajeel en tirant violemment sur le tapis, causant la chute des assassins. À peine eut-il le temps de se remettre de son élan que la jeune femme lui remettait un fusil qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer de la table de chevet durant la distraction.

Sans hésitation, il pointa l'arme sur leurs ennemis. Néanmoins, il était conscient qu'ils étaient de nouveau devant une impasse. Il tira Levy dans son dos de sa main gauche, mais savait très bien que, dans le pire des scénarios, elle ne serait pas en sécurité bien longtemps. Les deux camps se fixaient, l'arme tendue pointée sur les autres. Heureusement, aucun des deux attaquants ne semblait prêt à prendre le risque d'être blessé mortellement. Avec la chance qui l'avait abandonné jusque-là, il ne se surprendrait pas de voir d'autres assassins arriver. Si tel était le cas, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait s'échapper. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il remarqua une autre ombre s'approcher derrière ses ennemis. Parlant de chance, la voilà qui faisait encore défaut…

* * *

Mirajane était assise sur le divan, bien enfoncée dans les nombreux coussins qu'elle avait préparés pour Laxus, ce dernier ayant opté pour ses genoux comme oreiller. Aucun d'eux n'étant d'humeur à dormir, ils s'étaient simplement installés de cette manière, attendant que le temps passe. Le jeune homme avait allumé la télévision quelques heures auparavant, mais elle se contentait de projeter des images, le volume presque à zéro. C'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il aurait pu y avoir une série de bandes annonces constante depuis le début que probablement ni Mira, ni Laxus n'aurait remarqué.

\- Il va venir en personne cette fois n'est-ce pas? Souffla Mira.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je le connais bien, mais oui, c'est son genre, laissa tomber le jeune homme.

Devant son absence de réaction, Laxus finit par tourner son regard vers elle. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme semblaient vides et fixaient le néant devant elle.

\- Mira?

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Mira! Dit-il plus fort la faisant sursauter.

«Bravo Laxus! » Se reprocha-t-il. Elle le fixait toujours sans dire un mot.

\- Réveille-toi Mirajane! C'est pas toi ça!

Okay… C'était encore pire que la faire sursauter, mais au moins, elle finit par avoir une réaction.

\- Désolée, dit-elle.

\- Tsss… Excuse toi pas. Fais juste arrêter d'agir comme si t'étais déjà morte. Ivan est fort, mais pas invincible.

\- Je ne peux pas recommencer ça Laxus…

Des larmes s'échappaient de ses joues, maintenant. Le jeune Dreyar détestait la voir ainsi, mais au moins elle était sortie de sa transe. Il se redressa, essuya une larme comme il l'avait fait au motel d'Hargeon. Puis il fit ce dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable avec qui que ce soit et la pris dans ses bras, doucement, motivé par la simple envie qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui et blotti sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- Ça ne recommencera pas, assura-t-il. On va réussir à survivre à l'attaque de ce bâtard. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal.

Mira pouvait sentir la tension dans la voix de Laxus. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de telles promesses. Mais ça lui faisait du bien de l'entendre dire. Elle serra un peu plus son étreinte. Puis elle entendit des bruits de coups de feu provenant d'un appartement voisin. « Gajeel et Levy » pensa-t-elle. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle distingua le son d'une fenêtre dont le verre se cassait en provenance de sa chambre. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Tout ce jouait à cet instant. Une bouffée d'adrénaline emplissant ses veines, les paroles de Laxus en tête, elle rassembla assez de courage pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait. Une pluie de coups de feu retentit dans sa chambre. Répondant à l'appel de leurs sens, Laxus et elle entreprirent de sortir de l'appartement.

Cependant, à quelques pas du cadre de la porte, Laxus se figea et la poussa à couvert. Mira comprit quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'elle vit un autre attaquant, un fusil braqué sur celui qui comptait de plus en plus à ses yeux.

\- Comme on se retrouve, dit l'homme qu'ils reconnurent facilement comme étant l'attaquant du port ayant blessé Mira.

\- Je croyais que t'avais eu ta dose, cracha Laxus.

« Combien sont-ils à la fin? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme. Peu importe, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire, se dit-elle en se concentrant plus que jamais sur les paroles du beau blond. Avec toute sa discrétion, elle sorti le poignard que lui avait remis Laxus et se glissa dans le dos de leur ennemi alors que ce dernier semblait savourer la vengeance qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir.

\- Tu fais un mouvement, et je n'hésiterai pas à te trancher la gorge, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle posa le poignard sous son menton.

C'était faux. Elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à le faire, mais, ça, il l'ignorait. Pour ce qu'il savait, elle pouvait très bien être sans pitié. Voyant son hésitation, elle ajouta.

\- On ne te veut pas de mal, juste s'en sortir.

Elle était sincère. Elle espérait tellement que tout puisse s'effacer, ignorer leurs différents et chacun retourner de leur côté sans mal, mais elle savait très bien qu'il était trop tard pour ça.

\- Personne n'échappe à Ivan, alimenta-t-il ses craintes d'un ricanement, laissant tomber son arme, estimant que ses chances de survivre étaient pratiquement nulles s'il tirait sur Laxus.

Ceci fait, le jeune Dreyar s'empressa de lui faire perdre conscience d'un coup de poing. Une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu s'empara de lui, mais il s'efforça de l'ignorer. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Ceux de la chambre ne tarderaient pas à réaliser qu'ils ne s'y trouvaient pas. Il prit donc la main de Mira et se précipita à l'extérieur, la jeune femme à sa suite. Hors d'haleine, ils sortirent de l'immeuble avant de rencontrer Juvia et Gray.

\- Vous allez bien? Juvia a entendu les coups de feu! Cria la jeune femme en question en se jetant dans les bras de Mira.

\- Oui, ça va, la rassura-t-elle. Et vous.

\- Gray et Juvia n'ont pas subi d'attaque.

\- Et les autres résidantes? S'horrifia Mira ne voyant personne d'autre à l'extérieur.

\- Le vieux a « donné la permission» à Wendy d'organiser une soirée pyjama à l'auberge avec les autres de Fairy Hill. Expliqua Gray.

Laxus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'initiative de son grand-père. C'était lui tout craché.

\- Il faut trouver les autres, dit Mira après avoir laissé tomber un long soupir de soulagement.

Tous approuvèrent. Laxus jeta un regard mauvais au bloc appartement beaucoup trop calme pour la situation réelle. Jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les prédictions de Makarov s'étaient avérées exactes. Son père était là, quelque part, il en était sûr. Le sang bouillait dans ses veines. Ils se mirent en mouvement, sur leurs gardes, sachant très bien que ce n'était que le début de l'attaque.

 **Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le vingtième chapitre alors que la grande bataille qu'ils appréhendaient est finalement amorcée! :O**

 **Passez une belle journée/soirée! Au plaisir de lire vous commentaires!**

 **Lily xx**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Je t'aime

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Désolé pour le délai :( J'avais vraiment une semaine de fou en stage! J'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine!**

 **Lily xx**

Si Levy était toujours endormie quelques minutes auparavant, elle n'avait jamais été autant éveillée qu'à l'instant. La peur s'emparait de chaque parcelle de son corps, mais elle arrivait à la contrôler et l'ignorer pour l'instant. Après avoir réussi à récupérer les armes, elle et Gajeel avaient réussi à reprendre un peu leur souffle. La situation n'était cependant pas gagnée. Loin de là. Elle sentie la main de son protecteur la tirer derrière lui. Si elle ressentait un certain sentiment de sécurité par sa simple présence, elle avait peur. Peur pour lui. Il était en première ligne. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… « Non Levy! Ne pense pas à ça! »

Elle sentit les muscles de Gajeel plus tendus encore qu'avant, ramenant son attention à la réalité. Alertée, elle jeta un œil devant Gajeel puis ressenti la tension à son tour. Une ombre. Puis elle entendit un bruit. C'était celui d'une arme qui se chargeait. Levy prit la main que Gajeel avait toujours derrière son dos. S'ils devaient mourir à cet instant, elle voulait au moins lui tenir la main, être le plus près de lui possible. Puis ce qu'elle refoulait en elle depuis longtemps fit surface au moment le moins opportun. Elle l'aimait. Elle était amoureuse de Gajeel Redfox, réalisa-t-elle. Les larmes affluèrent sur ses joue,s comprenant qu'il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

L'ombre franchit le cadre de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, resserrant sa prise sur la main de celui qui représentait tant pour elle alors que Gajeel faisait de même.

\- Poser vous armes! Annonça une voix forte.

Le temps se remit à tourner. Elle connaissait cette voix. Ce n'était pas un ennemi qui s'ajoutait, c'était du renfort. Elle osa ouvrir les yeux de nouveaux, ces derniers se posant sur Erza. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi contente de la voir.

\- Plus vite que ça! Gronda-t-elle, son arme pointée derrière la tête des assassins, les faisant pratiquement trembler de peur.

Avec Gajeel les menaçant également devant eux, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de capituler et déposer les armes par terre, s'empressant de mettre les mains derrière leur tête. Ezra ne perdit pas un instant et tassa les armes d'un coup de pied avant de sortir des cordes d'une pochette en bandoulière qu'elle avait glissée par-dessus ses vêtements. Toujours tenus en respect par Gajeel, les hommes n'osèrent pas faire un mouvement alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants les ligotait.

\- Ils ne devraient plus poser de problème ainsi.

\- Gihi! On peut dire que tu tombes à point Titania.

Erza, eut une drôle d'expression en entendant le sobriquet, puis sourit, semblant apprécier le surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé. Décidément, Gajeel n'appelait pratiquement personne par leur prénom.

\- J'ai vu d'autres hommes qui rodaient à l'extérieur, annonça Erza. On n'est pas encore tirés d'affaires.

\- Mais pourquoi tous ces gens pour nous? Éclata Levy.

\- Des gars comme Ivan ne sont pas rationnels comme toi crevette, dit-il d'un ton grave. C'était peut-être parti d'une précaution, mais là, il est carrément à la chasse. Il est guidé par son orgueil.

Erza hocha la tête pour seconder Gajeel puis ajouta :

\- Sans compter que son fils, qui vient de le rejeter, son père l'ayant en quelque sorte trahit et la fille de son rival sont inclus dans la situation.

\- Il ne repartira pas d'ici à moins qu'on trouve le moyen de mettre hors d'état de nuire… compléta la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, laissa tomber Erza.

\- Où sont Dreyar et miss Fairy Tail? Demanda Gajeel.

\- Juste avant que j'entre ici, j'ai vu Gray et Juvia se diriger vers l'appartement de Mira. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Et Lucy et Natsu? S'informa Levy.

\- Je ne les ai pas encore vus, ils sont peut-être…

Un cri provenant de l'extérieur les firent sursauter. Au moins, se rassura la jeune femme, le cri ne semblait pas être celui d'un de leurs amis. Il était néanmoins indicatif d'une bataille. Gajeel fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre pour y jeter un œil. Puis des éclats de voix percèrent de nouveaux le silence.

\- Prend ça, saleté d'assassin! Ça t'apprendra à attaquer nos amis! S'exclamait celui que tous reconnurent comme étant Natsu.

Ce dernier venait de rendre inapte deux autres adversaires à l'aide d'un… teaser? Lucy quant à elle, se tenait non loin derrière, sa carabine dans ses mains, gardant tout de même une distance sécuritaire de son copain qui semblait beaucoup trop prendre plaisir à électrocuter les gens. Puis il leva la tête, réalisant la présence du reste du groupe.

\- Hey! Tête de métal! Tu tiens le coup à ce que je vois!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? S'emporta Gajeel.

\- Bien on sait jamais…

\- Assez! Dit froidement Erza qui connaissait très bien le penchant qu'avait Natsu pour provoquer Gajeel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça? Demanda tout de même Gajeel avec agacement en pointant le teaser.

Cette fois, ce fut Lucy qui prit la parole, soupirant de découragement.

\- Comme personne n'était assez fou pour lui confier un lance flamme, il a insisté en disant que c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à du feu.

\- Ben quoi? C'est vrai. Dit Natsu innocemment en passant dangereusement le bras qui tenait l'arme sur les épaules de sa copine.

\- Pourquoi je sors avec un crétin comme ça, soupira Lucy.

\- Parce tu m'aimes! Dit Natsu, aucunement insulté, en posant un baisé sur sa joue.

\- Okey! C'est mignon tout ça, commença Gajeel avec sarcasme, mais c'est pas le moment. Faut commencer par s'assurer que les deux que tu viens de mettre K.O. ne se réveille pas.

À peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Erza était déjà entrain de tirer le corps inerte près des hommes ligotés. Puis elle sorti de nouveau des cordes de sa pochette et s'assura que limiter leurs mouvements s'ils devaient reprendre conscience.

\- Je vais rester avec eux les surveiller, annonça-t-elle. Allez rejoindre Mira et Laxus.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard entendu et se mirent en route.

\- C'est trop calme, murmura Levy après un moment.

Gajeel hocha de la tête. Il venait d'avoir la même réflexion. Le jeune homme n'osait pas se dire qu'ils étaient venus à bout de leurs attaquants. Bien qu'Ivan n'ait pas prévu qu'ils auraient des renforts, Gajeel était certain que l'attaque n'était pas terminée.

Un mouvement derrière la bâtisse confirma les craintes de Gajeel et trois nouvelles personnes sortirent de l'ombre.

\- On va quelque part? Demanda l'un deux.

\- Juste botter les fesses de quelques emmerdeurs, répondit Gajeel en tirant aux pieds de l'homme.

Il ne le visait pas réellement. Quoique… il s'en foutait royalement si la balle perçait son pied… il n'allait simplement par faire exprès de le toucher. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui les mettait en désavantage. Si eux ne cherchaient qu'à les mettre hors d'état de nuire, les autres profitaient de la moindre occasion pour tenter de prendre leur vie. Au moins, son tire l'avait déstabilisé et, sortant de nulle part, Lucy lui envoya un coup de pied délogeant le fusil de ses mains. « Wow… », pensa Gajeel. Lui qui croyait qu'elle n'était qu'une cheerleader! De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir sa crevette pointant son arme vers un des gars, limitant ses options alors que Natsu réussi à le prendre par surprise et lui infliger une décharge. Cet idiot avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Gajeel espérait en faire autant, mais n'arrivait pas à se détendre tant que l'autre n'était pas maîtrisé.

Puis il le vit. Jetant un regard à tête brulée, ils se dirigèrent vers lui. À quatre contre un, les chances de leur attaquant étaient minces et ils en vinrent à bout rapidement.

\- Gihi! On fait moins le malin hen? Dit-il à celui qu'ils venaient de vaincre.

Contre toute attente, un sourire se traça sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Vous êtes sûr de tout avoir sous contrôle?

Un mauvais pressentiment s'installa au creux de son ventre. Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Merde, où était rendu le gars que Lucy et lui avaient affronté? Il se retourna aussitôt, faisant un rapide tour d'horizon, mais il était trop tard. Il n'eut le temps que de voir l'éclat argenté d'une arme pointée sur lui, que d'entendre le son provoqué par la détonation. Il était prêt à recevoir une douleur poignante, ou simplement mourir d'un coup. Rien de tout cela ne vint. Il bougea toutefois. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Par réflexe, Gajeel tira dans la direction de l'homme, mais ne l'atteint pas. L'homme s'était éclipsé. Au moins, il ne représentait plus un danger immédiat. Puis le temps reprit son cours normal alors qu'une douleur, pire que ce que la balle n'aurait pu faire, lui comprima la poitrine.

\- Levy! Hurla-t-il en comprenant enfin.

Du sang recouvrait le chandail de la jeune femme là où la balle qui lui était destinée s'était logée.

\- Gajeel, souffla-t-elle, visiblement en douleur.

\- Idiote! T'es rien qu'une idiote! T'aurais pas dû faire ça, lui cria-t-il alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa blessure semblant faire une inspection, puis lui sourit. Le plus beau sourire qu'il avait vu de sa foutue vie et il avait envie de lui crier dessus pour ça. Comment pouvait-elle sourire à cet instant? Il ne réalisa qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, la première en de nombreuses années, qu'au moment où Levy l'essuya de ses petits doigts.

\- Tout va bien aller Gajeel, je…

\- Comment ça peut bien aller? Ne put-il s'empêcher de beugler. Tu viens de prendre la plus stupide décision de toute ta vie!

\- La blessure est dans mon épaule. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'aucun organe vital n'a été touché.

Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que l'information fut tranquillement acheminée à son cerveau.

\- Je vais quand même tuer ce bâtard! Dit Gajeel en frappant le sol de son poing.

\- T'es trop une bonne personne pour tuer, sourit Levy à travers une grimace de douleur.

\- Gihi! Y'a bien que toi pour dire ça.

Puis il regarda dans la direction où le tireur se trouvait. Il était probablement aux trousses des autres. Il n'avait pas pu protéger Levy comme il le voulait, mais il pouvait toujours empêcher quelqu'un d'être tué pour de bon.

\- Protèges les, dit la jeune femme, devinant le fil de ses pensées.

Après une longue hésitation, il leva les yeux sur Natsu et Lucy. Pour une fois, tête brulée était sérieux. D'un seul regard, il savait que Natsu conduirait Levy à l'hôpital, la meilleure amie de Levy jetant, elle aussi, un regard protecteur sur Levy. Puis, juste avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard à sa crevette.

\- Si tu m'as menti et que tu ne vas pas bien…

\- Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas mentir de toute façon, rit-elle faiblement.

Il lui répondit par son rire caractéristique. Puis entreprit de se relever.

\- Attend Gajeel! Dit Levy.

\- Hum?

\- Fait attention.

Il hocha en signe d'approbation.

\- Et… je…je t'aime, dit-elle enfin.

Le jeune homme figea. Sans vraiment comprendre, il se pencha, déposa un baisé sur son front, emplit d'une tendresse que seule Levy pouvait susciter en lui et se dirigea finalement à la poursuite su tireur.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Famille

Laxus ralenti le pas une fois arrivé à l'arrière du bloc appartement. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Gray, Mira et Juvia.

\- Gray? Juvia n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit, s'inquiéta la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, dit simplement Gray expriment exactement la pensée de Laxus à l'instant.

Pour une fois, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'essayait pas de se déloger de la prise de Juvia autour de son bras. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive. Ils savaient que quelque chose se tramait, que le calme n'était qu'illusion. Cependant, c'était une véritable torture de ne pas cerner l'origine du danger.

Puis finalement, un clic se fit entendre. Le son glaça le sang de Laxus. Il l'avait entendu beaucoup trop de fois ces dernières semaines. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bel et bien le bruit d'une arme chargée. Il laissa s'échapper un juron entre ses dents, se tournant lentement vers l'origine du son. Non loin d'eux, se trouvaient un homme pointant Juvia avec son arme et, juste à ses côtés, Ivan Dreyar. Malgré la noirceur, il pouvait voir le visage de Mira, presque translucide tellement elle avait blêmit. Il sentit cette dernière glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il ne l'en empêcha pas, refermant ses doigts sur ceux de Mira.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerais avoir une petite réunion de famille, dit Ivan, un horrible rictus de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

\- J..amais on ne te laissera seul avec Laxus! Dit la femme la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait malgré la main tremblante dans la sienne.

\- Ah bon… répondit-il d'un air désintéressé. Dommage de devoir tuer une si jolie fille dans ce cas. N'est-ce pas Ms. Lockser?

\- Espèce de… commença Gray, bouillant de rage, mais Laxus le coupa.

\- Laisse la partir, le vieux, gronda Laxus. Je vais te suivre. Laisse les autres.

Juvia jeta un regard de tristesse à Laxus. Ce dernier, hocha la tête signalant qu'il se débrouillerait. Puis il se retourna vers Mira, serra un peu sa main avant de la laisser partir, mais jamais la jeune femme ne lâcha prise.

\- Non Laxus. Il va te…

\- Ne prend pas de décision idiote. Va avec les autres.

\- Oh non! On s'est mal compris, ricana Ivan. Ta petite garce vient avec nous! J'ai des comptes à régler avec elle aussi.

\- Pas question que Mira n'aille au même endroit qu'une pourriture comme toi!

\- D'accord alors…

L'homme de main se prépara à tirer.

\- Non! S'écria Mira.

Partez, dit-elle à Gray et Juvia. On va se débrouiller, dit-elle d'un clin d'œil qui semblait faux malgré les années de pratique. En silence, elle se résolut à suivre Ivan. Elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas seul avec eux. Comme prévu, quelques personnes les attendirent à l'endroit isolé où ils avaient été conduits.

\- Laxus, saches que la trahison à un prix. Makarov le paye ce soir par la mort imminente de ses petits protégés, et la tienne…

Ses hommes de mains se jetèrent sur le jeune blond, l'immobilisant comme avant.

\- Bon spectacle, conclut-il.

* * *

Mira eut à peine le temps de parer le coup qu'Ivan essayait de lui balancer en pleine figure. Il était rapide. Il lui semblait encore plus puissant que lorsqu'elle l'avait affronté au port. Était-ce ses menaces prenant place dans son esprit, la convainquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le battre? Ou était-ce simplement parce que se battre à un contre un contre un vétéran du crime organisé était une tâche trop grande?

Elle para plusieurs autres coups, puis il atteint sa jambe. Il savait exactement où elle avait été blessée et avait visé juste. La jeune femme tomba un genou à terre, agrippant la blessure qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de complètement guérir. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne put éviter un coup de genou au visage, déclenchant un filet de sang de sa lèvre inférieure, maintenant fendue.

Elle n'en resterait pas là, se jura Mira. « Fais lui au moins payer un peu » s'encouragea-t-elle. Elle se releva avec peine. Cette fois, après avoir esquivé quelques nouveaux coups, elle réussit à l'atteindre. Dans une lancée, elle réussit à lui infliger quelques bons coups, extirpant même des grimaces de douleur chez son ennemi. D'un coup de pied bien placé, elle lui fractura le nez. Cependant, Ivan n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et répliqua presque instantanément d'un solide coup de poing. Des points noirs, brouillèrent la vue de la jeune femme et elle s'écroula au sol.

* * *

Laxus n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter ce qu'il voyait à l'instant. Mais lorsqu'elle disparut dans l'ombre, la bagarre ayant amené Mira et Ivan plus loin, il souhaitait savoir comment elle se portait. Il se débattu pour se dégager, mais ses adversaires étaient plus nombreux qu'avant. Sans compter qu'ils se rappelaient sans doute de sa technique de la dernière fois, prévenant un autre coup de tête en la lui maintenant bien en place.

Puis un coup de fusil attira son attention vers l'arrière. Par la même occasion, un de ses attaquants sursauta pour éviter le projectile à ses pieds. Une autre balle fit danser celui le maintenant à droite. Puis Laxus entendit un juron.

\- Merde! Va falloir se débrouiller autrement, dit une voix rauque en réalisant qu'il n'avait plus de munitions dans son fusil.

Laxus connaissait cette voix et jamais il n'aurait imaginé être heureux de l'entendre. Malgré le fusil vide, la diversion avait été suffisante pour Laxus et il parvint à se déloger. Les hommes revinrent rapidement à la charge, mais il n'était plus seul; Gajeel s'était rajouté à la mêlée, son dos contre le sien pour une meilleure position de combat, les poings levés.

\- Pas trop reçu de coups? Demanda Gajeel.

\- Juste un gros ménage à faire. Y'a de la pourriture partout ici.

\- Gihi, c'est ce que je fais de mieux, dit-il en tapant dans son poing. Essai juste de pas être dans mon chemin Dreyar, dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

\- Tant que t'es pas dans le mien Redfox.

À deux, ils vinrent rapidement à bout de la majorité des attaquants. Durant la bataille, Laxus brulait d'envie d'aller rejoindre Mira, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider s'il était encore poursuivi, son père étant à lui seul un incroyable adversaire. Il n'en restait plus qu'un lorsque Gajeel bloqua le passage à Laxus qui s'apprêtait à finir le travail.

\- Celui-là est pour moi, dit-il semblant vouloir détruire l'homme d'un simple regard. Va la rejoindre.

Laxus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il courra aussi vite que ses jambes pouvait le porter. Lorsqu'il les vit, Mira s'écroulait par terre, Ivan prêt à lui infliger un coup final.

\- _IVAN!_ Beugla-t-il en se jetant sur lui avant qu'il ne frappe Mira.

Ivan était fort. Encore plus fort que ce qu'il aurait cru. Si à un certain moment la lutte semblait serrée, son père reprit le dessus, enchainant coup après coup comme il l'avait fait avec la jeune femme.

Laxus asséna un nouveau coup à son paternel. Un sourire de satisfaction s'installa malgré lui sur son visage lorsqu'Ivan perdit pied. Par contre, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt en voyant son père ramasser une grosse pierre avant de se relever et s'en servit pour amplifier ses coups. Lorsqu'il ne put bloquer une attaque, il reçut dans les côtes la pierre que tenait Ivan dans son poing. Il s'écroula à son tour, une main tenant sa cage thoracique. Au moins une côte était casée, peut-être plus. Respirer était douloureux. Il serra les dents. Comment pourrait-il possiblement vaincre son père?

C'est alors qu'une lumière rouge éclaira le ciel.

 _Seize ans plus tôt_

\- Grand-père! Je ne veux pas y aller! Bouda le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

\- Mais pourquoi donc Laxus? Demanda Makarov, en relevant un sourcil.

\- Je… je ne veux juste pas, dit-il les bras croisés.

\- Ce n'est que pour une nuit! Et ce camp de vacance sera l'occasion de rencontrer de nouveaux amis.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son petit-fils, Makarov posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Quelque chose de tracasse, n'est-ce pas mon garçon? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire.

Le jeune garçon hésita, puis finit par se prononcer, une teinte d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'oublier là hein grand-père? Pas comme papa…

Le cœur de Makarov se serra à la tristesse évidente de Laxus. Bien qu'il aime Laxus plus que tout au monde, Ivan n'aurait jamais dû être père. En fait, on ne pouvait même pas le considérer comme tel. Depuis la naissance de Laxus, il pouvait compter sur une seule main les fois où Ivan s'était réellement manifesté dans la vie de son fils.

\- Écoute-moi Laxus. Jamais je ne t'oublierai.

De grands yeux le fixaient. Il voulait tellement croire son grand-père, mais Ivan l'avait marqué d'une telle manière qu'une cicatrice serait toujours présente sur son cœur. Soupirant face à la tristesse qu'aucun petit garçon de sept ans ne devrait connaître, Makarov lui dit :

\- Tu sais quoi? Avant de te coucher ce soir, regarde le ciel. Tu y verras des jolis feux d'artifice rouges briller.

\- Comme ceux que l'on faisait éclater cet été? S'exclama Laxus, son intérêt piqué.

\- Oui, répondit son grand-père. Et tu sais ce que veut dire ce feu d'artifice?

Le gamin fit non de la tête.

\- Quand tu le verras, tu sauras que même si je ne suis pas en mesure de te voir, même si je suis à des kilomètres d'où tu te trouves, je vais toujours regarder dans ta direction. Je vais toujours veiller sur toi. Je te le promets.

 _Présent_

Une énergie nouvelle s'empara de Laxus. Peu importe la colère, la haine même qu'il avait eu contre Makarov au cours des derniers années, jamais ce dernier n'avait perdu foi en lui. Jamais il n'avait lâché prise. Et, encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était sur le point de tout perdre aux mains de celui qui l'avait toujours déçu, son grand-père était derrière lui.

Laxus, frappa le sol de son poing, s'en servant comme appui, et se releva. C'était pénible, son corps entier se plaignait de douleur, mais il devait continuer. Il devait se battre. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au ciel, puis à Mira étendue non loin de là, il se teint bien droit, prêt à affronter de nouveau son père et protéger sa réelle famille.

 **J'écoutais l'extrait de Laxus contre son père aux Grands Jeux Magiques et j'ai été tout de suite inspirée pour ce chapitre. J'ai aussi voulu faire un lien avec un des extraits les plus émouvants de Fairy Tail, c'est-à-dire quand Laxus est renvoyé de la guilde. Sans compter le moment que j'attendais beaucoup : Gajeel et Laxus qui s'entraident :D**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce 22** **ème** **chapitre!**

 **Lily xx**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Coup de feu

Gajeel tapa son poing dans son autre main alors que Laxus disparaissait au loin en direction de Mira. Les yeux de l'homme en face de lui s'agrandirent avec terreur. Ce dernier l'avait reconnu, aucun doute la dessus. L'expression de Gajeel à elle seule aurait été suffisante pour complètement le terrifier, mais sachant qu'il avait atteint par balle celle qui était très certainement la copine de la grande brute, l'assassin savait que ses derniers instants étaient comptés. Il sorti de sa main tremblante le fusil qu'il avait rangé pour maintenir le fils du patron. Ivan leur avait donné l'ordre d'y aller à main nue, affirmant que les souffrances qui seraient imposée à Laxus seraient plus grandes et divertissantes de cette façon. Mais à l'instant même, alors que l'homme aux cheveux de jais se jeta sur lui, l'homme de main d'Ivan regrettait de ne pas avoir son fusil dans les mains.

Des feux d'artifices éclataient dans le ciel, mais Gajeel ne le remarqua même pas, utilisant toute sa concentration dans une lutte interne. S'il laissait libre cours à sa volonté, il détruirait l'homme devant lui, tout simplement. Il le vit mettre la main dans sa poche. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, son adversaire laissa tomber l'arme qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser d'un hurlement de douleur, sa main gauche tenant son poignet cassé.

\- Elle est presque _morte_ à cause de toi! Beugla Gajeel plus de colère dans le regard qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

\- Presque? Grimaça l'autre. Si au moins j'avais pu l'achever d'un coup ça aurait été une bonne chose de faite, ricana-t-il en guise de réponse.

Malgré sa bravade, l'attaquant était en bien mauvaise position. Tant bien que mal, il tenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Gajeel et lui. Mais il n'avait aucune chance face à Gajeel, particulièrement face à son état actuel. Le jeune homme lui donna un grand coup de son poing, faisant tomber l'assassin à la renverse. Une fois au sol, Gajeel envoya balancer son pied dans ses côtes. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs serra les dents en réalisant qu'il venait fort probablement de lui casser une ou deux côtes. « Va falloir te calmer Redfox » se dit-il « tu vas finir par tuer ce bâtard ». Il avait tellement envie de frapper encore et encore, mais se retint.

\- La balle aurait dû te descendre, parvint-il à dire malgré la douleur, ça m'aurait vraiment facilité la vie.

\- Si t'étais un vrai tireur elle ne serait pas dans cet état, gronda-t-il, ne supportant toujours pas que Levy souffre alors que lui était indemne.

\- T'inquiète pas, que ce soit moi ou non, tu ne passeras pas la nuit, ta belle aux cheveux bleus non plus.

Gajeel serra encore plus les poings. À quel point cet enfouaré voulait-il mourir? Il était presqu'au bout de sa patience. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, il lui asséna un grand coup sur le crâne, s'assurant de ne pas le tuer par la même occasion. Celui qui avait fusillé Levy s'écroula au sol. Il respirait toujours. C'était l'objectif, mais même sa respiration tombait sur les nerfs de Gajeel. Sans délicatesse, il empoigna un de ses pieds et se mit à le trainer sans cérémonie derrière lui, décidant qu'il serait plus sage de le confier à Titania, ses envies de meurtre n'étant toujours pas dissipées.

Il finit par arriver à l'appartement de Levy où la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates montait toujours la garde devant une série d'homme bien plus grande qu'au moment où ils s'étaient séparés. Il laisser tomber le corps inerte aux pieds d'Erza. Cette dernière tâcha de sortir de nouvelles cordes, elle en avait décidément une réserve incroyable, et ligota le nouveau captif. Puis elle leva sur Gajeel des yeux inquiets, réalisant ce qui clochait.

\- Où est Levy? Demanda-t-elle.

L'air de Gajeel s'assombrit à la question.

\- Il a tiré sur elle, dit-il le poing levé, à deux doigts de se remettre à frapper l'homme inconscient.

\- Quoi? Est-ce qu'elle… elle…

Erza n'arrivait pas à annoncer à haute voix sa crainte.

\- Levy m'a dit qu'elle n'a aucun organe vital de toucher. Surprenante comme elle est, je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle ait lu tous les foutus livres de médecine qui existe alors je vais lui faire confiance, la coupa Gajeel.

\- Gajeel… commença Erza, mais fut interrompue de nouveau par l'arrivée de Gray, Juvia non loin derrière.

Le jeune Fullbuster, laissa tomber un homme devant le reste.

\- Je crois que c'était le dernier qui rôdait autour.

\- Mais Gray et Juvia n'ont pas réussi à trouver Ivan, se désola Juvia.

\- Où sont les autres? Enchaina Gray.

\- Je suis pas mal certain que Laxus et Mira sont avec Ivan, dit Gajeel, les faits d'avant sa rencontre avec le tireur lui revenant en tête.

\- Lucy et Natsu? Le questionna Erza.

\- À l'hôpital avec elle, dit-il avec lourdeur.

\- Quoi? S'étonnèrent Gray et Juvia.

Gajeel serra de nouveau les dents. Erza, comprit le message et, posant une main sur son épaule lui dit :

\- Va la voire, je vais leur expliquer.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais il savait que Titania pouvait sentir sa reconnaissance. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança dans la direction de l'hôpital. Quant à Erza, elle se retourna vers les deux autres, assénant un coup de poing à un des hommes reprenant conscience au passage. Puis elle leur transmit l'information qu'elle connaissait.

\- Je vais aller voir Laxus et Mira, laissa tomber Gray.

\- Juvia t'accomp…

\- Non! Trancha-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Pas question qu'il ne te menace à nouveau! Aboya Gray. Reste avec Erza.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Juvia acquiesça.

\- Sois prudent, souffla-t-elle.

Gray fit un petit hochement de tête et se dirigea vers le lieu où Ivan pouvait potentiellement se trouver. Il avait vu le regard de Gajeel à la mention de Levy blessée. C'était clairement pire que les blessures qu'il avait eu lui-même…. Pas question qu'on ne fasse la même chose à Juvia, se dit-il.

* * *

Chaque partie du corps de Laxus était douloureuse. Il ne pourrait pas tenir ainsi bien longtemps. Mais il devait le faire, il devait vaincre son père. Sa vie n'était pas la seule en jeux. S'il parvenait à lui arracher son dernier souffle, Mira serait la suivante. Un frisson de dégout s'empara de lui à cette pensée. Sans compter tous les autres qu'ils avaient impliqués sans le vouloir. Laxus ignorait depuis quand leur sécurité le préoccupait, mais l'idée qu'Ivan déchaine sa rage sur eux aussi le révoltait. Où serait la limite de l'homme le plus exécrable qui soit?

\- Toujours debout à ce que je vois? Dommage que tu sois corrompu par ma vermine de père.

Laxus le frappa. Comme prévu, l'impact se propagea dans son bras diffusant une onde de douleur dans chaque cellule de Laxus. Mais il continua, frappant encore et encore. Parfois il encaissait les coups, mais il n'était plus que sur le pilote automatique. Il gèrerait la douleur plus tard.

\- Assez joué, ricana Ivan.

\- Le fusil! Cria Mira de sa voix pourtant faible en voyant Ivan diriger sa main à sa poche.

Laxus comprit aussitôt. Grâce à l'intervention de la jeune femme, il réussit à envoyer valser l'arme plusieurs mètres plus loin, esquivant de près le coup qui fut tirer à l'aveuglette dans une tentative désespérée. Encouragé par l'expression d'Ivan, il l'atteint d'un crochet du droit au visage, déclenchant de nouveau l'écoulement de sang provenant de son nez cassé. Il enchaîna avec un coup de genou au niveau de la cage thoracique. Il ne s'arrêta pas à la toux qu'il avait déclenchée chez son père et conclut avec un coup de coude sur le front. L'homme qu'il avait jadis respecté s'écroula à ses pieds.

* * *

Malgré la douleur la paralysant au sol, Mira ne pouvait détacher son regard du combat opposant père et fils. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait _son_ Dreyar prendre des coups, une bouffée d'encouragement l'envahissant lorsqu'il reprenait le dessus. Elle tenta de chasser de son esprit la vision d'un homme aussi solide s'écroulant au sol, lui brisant le cœur par la même occasion. Puis il s'était relevé, reprenant le dessus avec une énergie qu'il semblait sortir de nulle part. Comment tenait-il toujours debout? Se demanda Mira. Lorsqu'Ivan tomba finalement à la renverse, Mira n'arrivait pas à le croire. Avait-il vraiment réussi à vaincre son pire cauchemar?

Marchant avec peine, le jeune blond se dirigea vers elle. Elle put voir dans ses yeux la tristesse qu'il ne tentait plus de dissimuler. Elle y vit aussi du soulagement. Soulagement d'avoir vaincu son père, soulagement de la voir sourire malgré les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Un mouvement capta son attention derrière Laxus. Elle vit la main d'Ivan se diriger vers sa botte, malgré sa position toujours étendue. Le sang se glaçant dans ses veines, Mira s'étira d'un mouvement douloureux vers l'arme que Laxus avait enlevé à son père. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Ivan, elle vit qu'il avait sorti un deuxième fusil de sa botte, pointé en direction de Laxus. Il allait appuyer sur la gâchette, prendre la vie de celui qu'elle s'était tranquillement mise à aimer. Peut-être avait-il déjà tiré? Mira avait perdu toute notion de la réalité. Un coup de feu se fit entendre dans la nuit.

 **Ne me tuez pas pour cette fin de chapitre aussi drastique! Je suis déjà en rédaction du 24** **ème** **et dernier chapitre et je ne devrais pas trop vous faire languir ;) J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Lily xx**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Tourner la page

**Et voilà! C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je vous présente le dernier chapitre de Tourner la page.**

Le coup de feu retentit. Elle entendit le corps d'un homme s'écrouler au sol. Mira n'osa pas regarder. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à la possibilité que Laxus puisse être à terre. De toute façon, elle serait bientôt morte elle-même si elle avait échoué. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ne pouvant les empêcher de s'emplir de larmes alors qu'elle aperçu Laxus. Il était là, son regard plongé dans le sien, son thorax s'élevant et s'abaissant d'un mouvement régulier. Laxus était vivant. Elle ignora son corps protestant sous l'effort et se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Laxus…

\- C'est fini, souffla-t-il, une main dans ses cheveux.

Les paroles qui avaient pour but de la rassurer n'eurent qu'un trop court effet. Elle se raidit sous ses bras en réalisant pleinement ce qui venait de se passer. Ivan…

Elle se dégagea, tituba jusqu'au corps inanimé de l'assassin de sa sœur. Du sang s'écoulait abondamment d'une horrible blessure au centre de son abdomen. Elle tomba à genoux près de lui. Malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait l'homme, elle vérifia son pouls, mais aucun battement ne se fit sentir sous ses doigts.

Un ombre au-dessus d'elle la fit se retourner.

\- Mira, commença-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée Laxus. J'ai…j'ai _tué_ ton père, je….

Maintenant agenouillé près d'elle, il la tira dans une étreinte, l'empêchant de continuer d'avantage.

\- Tu n'as pas tué mon père. Il était déjà mort à mes yeux.

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'as pas tué Ivan non plus, la coupa-t-il de nouveau. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, repensant aux paroles si réfléchies qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru Laxus capable de dire. Elle se remémora la haine, le besoin de vengeance qui l'avait envahie à Hargeon, dans cet entrepôt où elle s'était pratiquement perdue elle-même. Aucun de ses sentiments de violence ne s'étaient emparés de Mira cette fois. Seul était présent le désespoir de garder Laxus en vie, de pouvoir le revoir, de pouvoir sentir ses bras l'entourer comme il le faisait à l'instant.

Elle resserra sa prise sur lui, puis se sentie tirée vers le haut alors que Laxus l'aidait à se relever. Elle se détacha finalement de lui. Une sensation de froid s'empara d'elle aussitôt qu'elle rompit le contact. Elle compensa cette perte de chaleur en glissant sa main dans celle du jeune homme.

Puis des pas précipités attirèrent leur attention. Gray fut bientôt visible, le jeune homme à bout de souffle, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, prenant appui sur ses cuisses alors qu'il s'arrêta enfin.

\- Mira! Laxus!

Il n'en ajouta pas plus lorsqu'il aperçut le corps d'Ivan derrière eux.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Il est mort, laissa tomber Laxus.

Gray acquiesça et, après avoir jeté un regard à Laxus, s'informant silencieusement de son état d'esprit, il fit quelques pas en direction du corps inanimé.

\- Je vais me charger de lui. Allez vous soigner, vous avez fait bien plus que votre part.

\- Merci Gray, souffla la jeune femme serrant encore plus ses doigts entre ceux de Laxus.

* * *

Gajeel n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. On avait beau lui avoir confirmé que Levy allait bel et bien s'en sortir, il ne pouvait plus tolérer de ne pas l'avoir auprès de lui.

La jeune femme subissait à l'instant même la chirurgie visant à retirer le projectile de son épaule.

\- Tout va bien aller, tenta de l'apaiser Lucy en posant la main sur son bras, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas! Aboya-t-il prouvant le contraire.

\- Tu ne convaincs personne, tête de métal, ajouta Natsu.

Gajeel gronda. Okay… il était inquiet. Et, si même cette tête brulée pouvait s'en rendre compte, il était évident que tout le monde était au courant. L'idée le rendit encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi c'était aussi long? Ragea-t-il intérieurement. Il était là depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Puis d'autres gens de Fairy Tail arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Il put voir Mira et Laxus. Ils étaient visiblement amochés, mais bien en vie. Puis la première bonne nouvelle depuis des semaines lui parvint : Ivan était mort. Un poids énorme se retira de sa poitrine à cette idée. Cette lutte pour la survie était terminée, il ne manquait plus que…

\- Monsieur Redfox? L'appela une jeune infirmière. Votre petite amie vient de se réveiller.

Une partie de lui-même voulait lui crier dessus qu'elle n'était pas se foutue petite amie, mais une plus grande part de lui enregistra le message comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses. Au final, il se contenta de se précipiter dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il dut lutter contre l'envie de prendre dans ses bras la petite héroïne qui venait de lui sauver la vie, celle qui lui donnait envie d'être un héros à son tour, aussi absurde que soit l'idée à ses yeux.

\- Gajeel, souffla Levy encore engourdie par la sédation.

\- Comment tu te sens crevette?

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, dit-elle.

\- Gihi! J'imagine pas les autres jours alors, répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit, luttant contre le sommeil qui faisait battre ses paupières.

\- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle à peine éveillée.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi, rit-il de nouveau.

\- Idiot, parvint-elle à dire avant de s'endormir, les antidouleurs trop forts pour rester éveillée.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'insulte. Peu importe la situation, sa crevette restait la même. _Sa_ crevette… depuis quand pensait-il à elle de cette manière? Puis les mots de la jeune femme refirent surface. « Je t'aime » lui avait-elle dit. Le rouge teinta ses joues au point que le jeune homme fut plus qu'heureux que personne ne puisse le voir ainsi. Il n'était pas habitué à se terme. L'amour était un concept si vague pour celui qui n'avait eu personne d'important à ses yeux depuis de nombreuses années, mais l'idée prit place dans son esprit. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il y pensait, particulièrement depuis que cette stupide tête brulée lui avait mis ces concepts complexes dans la tête, mais l'idée devenait de plus en plus forte à ses yeux. Il voulait la savoir en sécurité, la garder près de lui…il en avait même _besoin_ …

Une journée s'écoula et Levy eut finalement congé.

\- Je suis capable de marcher! Protesta-t-elle alors qu'il la souleva dans ses bras.

\- Pas question!

\- Ma blessure est à l'épaule, pas aux jambes! Si ça se trouve, t'es plus blessé que moi!

\- Ça t'es arrivé à cause de moi. Pas question que tu marches.

\- Et les blessures que tu as eues parce que tu m'as protégée? Ça ne compte pas?

Gajeel s'arrêta, regarda la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis sourit.

\- Gihi! Tu défends toujours ton point jusqu'au bout toi!

\- Toujours, confirma-t-elle.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il la déposa enfin. L'hôpital n'était pas bien loin de l'appartement et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour parcourir la distance. Le logis portait encore les traces de carnage. Décidant de remettre la réparation des dégâts au lendemain, ils se laissèrent tous deux choir sur le divan. Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Cependant, contrairement à tous les silences confortables qu'ils avaient instaurés jusqu'ici, celui-ci était tendu. Et Gajeel savait pourquoi. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Levy. Il devait lui dire. Ah! Pourquoi utiliser de stupides mots était-il aussi difficile? Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par en laisser tomber deux.

\- Moi aussi.

Ce n'étaient pas ceux qu'il voulait dire, mais ils eurent tout de même de l'effet, Levy levant sur lui de magnifiques grands yeux noisette.

\- Toi aussi quoi? L'invita-t-elle à développer.

Pourquoi elle lui faisait ça? Gronda-t-il mentalement. À son regard, elle avait clairement deviné à quoi il faisait allusion. Gajeel voulait être fâché, tout simplement abandonner le projet, mais la jeune femme devant lui semblait effacer la frustration au fur et à mesure qu'il la ressentait. « Allez Redfox! Trois mots. Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser bloquer par trois petits mots! » se reprocha-t-il.

Levy se rapprocha.

\- Dit-moi Gajeel, souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Cette fille allait le rendre fou! Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu : c'était lui qui ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle.

\- Je.. t'aime.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que sa bouche se pose sur la sienne. Puis il sentit sur ses joues quelque chose d'humide. Se retirant, il réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

\- Mais veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu pleures! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste heureuse, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- C'est stupide comme raison pour pleurer, trancha-t-il.

\- Idiot, tu ne comprends rien, rit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Cette fois, personne ne les interrompirent. Aucune catastrophe, aucune menace, simplement leur présence mutuelle. Puis elle s'endormie dans ses bras, le visage bien blotti contre son torse. Gajeel passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Il était tout simplement bien. Jamais il n'aurait cru que d'accepter l'offre la plus improbable qui soit ait été la meilleure décision de toute sa vie.

Les années qu'il avait vécues dans la rue semblaient provenir d'une autre vie. Alors qu'il sombrait tranquillement dans le sommeil, ses bras protecteurs autour de sa crevette, Gajeel se dit pour la première fois qu'il pourrait, enfin, tourner la page.

* * *

Laxus se laissa choir sur le lit de Mira dès leur entrée dans l'appartement.

\- Eu… Laxus, commença la jeune femme, il y a plein de trous dedans.

En effet, gracieuseté des assassins qui avaient été lancés à leur poursuite, son lit qui avait été criblé de balles ressemblait maintenant à une passoir. De toute évidence, le jeune homme n'était pas dérangé le moins du monde par l'état du lit.

\- Personne va passer à travers, dit-il platement. Et c'est pas comme si on pouvait s'assoir ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en indiquant le salon qui avait été ravagé la veille.

\- Tu marques un point, souffla-t-elle en le rejoignant dans le lit.

Mira s'allongea sur le côté, face à lui, sa tête accotée sur son bras. Okay, le lit n'était pas si mal, surtout avec l'état de fatigue qui l'envahissait depuis la fin des évènements. Ils restèrent allongés un moment.

\- Ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle devant son air penseur.

\- Humm…

\- À quoi tu penses?

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas convainquant n'est-ce pas?

Il émit une sorte de grondement agacé, mais finit tout de même par divulguer le cours de ses pensées.

\- Je me disais que t'a bien fait d'être chiante, dit-il un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, souriant à son tour.

\- Laxus Dreyar… le poète des temps modernes, rit-elle sachant très bien que c'était sa manière de lui dire merci d'être restée avec lui.

\- Je déteste l'idée… mais je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir seul, se reprit-il à la jeune femme surprise.

C'était bien plus que ce à quoi Mira s'était attendu de la part du jeune homme. L'idée d'être la seule personne pouvant accéder à cette part de lui réchauffa son cœur.

\- Aucun de nous deux n'aurait pu s'en sortir seul, corrigea-t-elle en allongeant le bras pour poser sa main sur la joue de Laxus.

Malgré les paroles de la jeune femme, son air resta grave.

\- T'aurais pas été dans cette merde si tu ne m'avais pas suivi, laissa-t-il tomber.

\- Je ne regrette rien, dit-elle après un moment. Ça a été une expérience horrible, je ne le cacherai pas…

L'air du jeune homme se durcit au souvenir de toutes les souffrances, tant physiques que mentales dont avait souffert la jeune femme à cause de lui.

\- Mais, enchaina-t-elle de sa voix douce, j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour m'aider à tourner la page. Tu m'as aidé à trouver ce quelque chose Laxus.

Elle fit une pause puis reprit.

\- Et tu sais… tu serais toujours un étranger à mes yeux sans ça…

\- Ne te fais pas trop d'idées, dit-il sachant très bien que ses yeux disaient le contraire.

Attirés l'un par l'autre, ils s'approchèrent pour s'embrasser. La passion se fit sentir et, bien vite, Mira entreprit de glisser sa main sous le chandail du jeune homme. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Laxus pour se redresser sus ses coudes et se pencher au-dessus d'elle. Malheureusement, ses côtes brisées protestèrent contre le mouvement et il se figea à cause de la douleur, se laissant choir de nouveau sur le dos à contrecœur. Mira émit un petit rire face à l'air agacé du jeune homme. Elle se dressa sur ses avants bras à son tour et passa délicatement une main sur son torse où se trouvaient des marques bleutés.

\- Laisse toi le temps de guérir, souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baisé sur ses lèvres. On a tout notre temps maintenant.

Laxus s'arrêta sur ses paroles alors qu'elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Tout leur temps… Pouvait-il vraiment prendre enfin le temps de s'arrêter? Toute sa vie, il avait couru après l'image d'un père qui ne méritait pas une telle attention. Toute sa vie, il avait fuis ceux qui tenaient vraiment à lui. Il était maintenant prêt à passer à autre chose. La jeune femme dans ses bras était son point de départ. Ils avaient tous deux affrontés leurs démons, la mort elle-même, mais aujourd'hui ce serait différent. Quelques semaines auparavant, il s'était juré qu'il y aurait du changement. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé que le changement le guiderait dans une telle direction.

Un sourire sincère se traça sur son visage alors que Mira s'endormit contre lui. La jeune femme avait raison. Il pouvait maintenant tourner la page.

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire!**

 **Merci à tous les merveilleux lecteurs pour votre soutien! Un merci spécial à** ** _Neliia_** **pour avoir commenté sans exception tous mes chapitres et à** ** _Anais04, Aryanne Morafel, EtienneBillot19, Ic'ilver, IrisJR, Lijovanchan, Nannaly, W.D. Marka, Alchi, Miss Coca-cola, Nzernine1922_** **de suivre tourner la page et pour vos commentaires :D sans oublier ceux qui ont commenté en tant que visiteur :) Je vous adore!**

 **Bien que l'histoire soit techniquement terminée, j'ai un épilogue en réserve pour vous :)**

 **Bonne journée et/ou soirée!**

 **Lily xx**


	25. Épilogue

_Quatre mois plus tard_

Laxus avait son attention rivée sur son cellulaire, sirotant son café. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il y trouva Mira, cuisinant joyeusement leur déjeuner en cette journée de congé pour les deux. Et oui, Laxus avait commencé à occuper un poste à part entière dans l'hôtel plutôt que de simplement y rôder et faire à sa guise. Sa relation s'était d'ailleurs grandement améliorée avec son grand-père. Il avait même consenti, avec une légère insistance de la part de Mira, à accepter l'invitation à souper de Makarov la semaine dernière. Malgré l'air détaché qu'il avait alors affiché, il devait avouer qu'il avait apprécié le temps passé avec l'octogénaire.

Lorsqu'il leva la tasse pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée, il réalisa que cette dernière était vide. Il leva la tasse tout en jetant un regard à la jeune femme qui remplit le contenant de café aussitôt. Il s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur son téléphone lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge, quémandant son attention.

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose? Demanda la sublime jeune femme devant lui.

Pour faire suite à sa demande, il tira sur son tablier pour l'attirer à sa hauteur, plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Oh! S'exclama-t-elle sous la surprise, avant de laisser s'échapper un petit rire.

La jeune femme répondit en le tirant vers elle de sorte qu'il soit debout à ses côtés.

\- Je pensais plutôt à « merci », dit-elle en faisant référence à sa demande.

\- C'est bien mieux ça non? Chuchota-t-il avant de l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-elle. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour décider.

Et il lui laissa du temps, la plaquant contre le mur, déposant quelques baisers additionnels sur sa nuque.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, haletante.

\- Quoi?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, considérant la jeune femme un moment. Avait-il bien entendu? Il était vrai qu'ils faisant bien plus que se fréquenter depuis les derniers mois, vivant même ensemble le temps de réparations. Mais jamais ils ne s'était dit je t'aime. Non pas qu'il puisse affirmer qu'il ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire… il ne s'était simplement pas attendu à l'entendre.

Quant à la jeune femme, elle se figea à son tour réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire tout haut.

\- Laxus je…

Comme si quelqu'un avait calculé le pire moment pour agir, le bruit de sa sonnette les interrompu. Elle replaça ses cheveux et son tablier avant d'ouvrit la porte sur Makarov.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Makarov! S'exclama-t-elle, ayant repris son contrôle naturel.

De son côté, Laxus avait appris à savoir quand ce sourire dissimulait quelque chose… comme à l'instant même.

\- Bonjour ma chère! Toi aussi Laxus, dit-il en voyant que son petit-fils qui reprenait sa place à la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ce matin? Demanda la jeune femme d'un sourire.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles! La construction de l'appartement de Laxus et Gajeel s'est terminée ce matin.

Malgré tout le contrôle qu'elle était capable d'avoir, le sourire de Mira diminua quelque peu. Laxus lui-même se senti inconfortable.

* * *

Levy referma la porte de son appartement sur Monsieur Makarov, le cœur serré. Elle savait que Gajeel partirait un jour pour son propre appartement. Après tout, la seule raison ayant justifié la permission pour Gajeel de demeurer à Fairy Hill, réservé normalement aux filles, était le caractère temporaire de la situation. Elle ne s'était simplement pas attendue à ce que les réparations ne soient complétées si tôt.

Elle retourna s'assoir à la table où son déjeuner l'attendait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait gouté à sa cuisine, elle regarda l'assiette que lui avait préparée son copain sans appétit.

\- C'est pas bon? Demanda Gajeel incrédule.

\- C'est délicieux comme toujours, ne t'inquiète pas! Je n'ai juste pas très faim à l'instant.

Il prolongea son regard interrogateur un instant de plus puis reporta son attention sur son assiette.

\- Alors… Tu veux qu'on visite ton nouvel appartement? Avança la jeune femme. Selon Monsieur Makarov, il est bien plus grand et moderne qu'avant.

\- Si tu veux, laissa-t-il tomber sans intérêt.

\- C'est ton appartement je te signale! S'exclama-t-elle devant son indifférence.

Ayant terminé son repars, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu viens ou pas! Gronda-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Se découragea Levy. Gajeel n'avait jamais été le type de gars loquace, mais là…

\- J'arrive, dit-elle en s'élançant à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le nouveau logis de Gajeel, elle eut du mal à retenir son émerveillement. Monsieur Makarov n'avait pas menti. Cet appartement était sublime! Et en plus il avait une chambre supplémentaire au précédent. L'espace serait parfait pour ma bibliothèque commença Levy avant s'arrêter net, la mort dans l'âme. Non Levy, ne pense pas à ce genre de chose. T'as profités de quatre mois avec lui quand même! C'est déjà bien plus que la majorité des nouveaux couples… sans compter que Gajeel avait probablement hâte de retrouver son espace personnel…

\- Allez! On rentre chez nous…chez toi, se reprit-il, un drôle d'air au visage.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit. Travaillant le lendemain, ils convinrent qu'il serait mieux de profiter de la journée pour empaqueter les quelques affaires de Gajeel. Elle ouvrit un tiroir dans sa chambre, pensant à quel point il serait tristement vide dans quelques instants.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Levy se blotti contre son torse, puis se retira, jugeant que si elle ne se reculerait pas, elle ne le laisserait simplement pas partir. « Du calme Levy! » S'encouragea-t-elle. « Il ne s'en vas quand même pas dans un autre pays! Juste de l'autre côté de la rue ». Cette idée en tête pour l'encourager, elle prit une des boîtes que Gajeel n'avait pas déjà empilées dans ses bras et le suivi. De nouveau dans l'appartement rénové, toutes les boites furent réparties à leur endroit respectif. Au final, seule une pièce demeura vide.

\- Eumm…

La voix de Gajeel ramena Levy sur terre. Réalisant qu'elle fixait bêtement la chambre d'ami vide, elle rougit puis se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu sais… balbutia-t-il, une main grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Était-il…embarrassé?

\- Il y a de la place pour des livres là-dedans, finit-il par dire brusquement.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'agrandit, les yeux vidés de la tristesse qui s'y trouvait depuis le début de la journée.

\- Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa joie.

\- Ne me le fait pas répéter! Gronda-t-il. Mais… ça serait juste bizarre de ne plus t'avoir autour.

La jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras, Gajeel la soulevant avec facilité d'un seul bras.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu voudrais garder ton précieux appartement, rit-il.

\- Je t'aime, fut sa seule réponse avant de se blottir dans son cou.

\- Gihi! Moi aussi crevette.

* * *

Mira aidait Laxus à faire ses boîtes. Si son humeur n'était pas au sommet depuis le début de la journée, il était encore pire depuis qu'elle avait appris que Levy emménagerait chez Gajeel. Certes, elle était heureuse pour le couple. Ils étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Elle n'était même pas parvenue à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait sans déclencher cette réaction de stupeur. « Tu n'avais pas envie de tomber amoureuse d'un homme plus facile d'approche? » Se reprocha Mira, sachant très bien qu'aucun homme facile d'approche ne pourrait lui faire le même effet que Laxus.

\- Tu penses à quoi? Demanda celui qui, justement, occupait le centre de ses pensées.

\- Rien.

\- Mira, soupira-t-il, faisant preuve du peu de patience qu'il avait réussi à développer récemment, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Elle soupira à son tour.

\- Tu sais que je réagis mal à plusieurs situations, laissa-t-il tomber devinant à quoi elle pensait.

\- Je suis désolée, je… oublis que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier ça.

L'air de Mira s'assombrit. Bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas faire comme si rien n'était… Mais elle ne voulait tellement pas le perdre.

\- Je ne veux pas l'oublier non plus, finit-il après un moment.

Devant Mira qui le dévisageait, il ne put s'empêcher d'être frustré. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il toujours pas gérer ce qu'il ressentait. Il frappa son poing sur la table.

\- Bon sang Mira! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais? Je… j'ai mal réagit. C'est la seule réaction que j'ai tout le temps! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas partir.

\- Alors emmène-moi avec toi, trancha-t-elle.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent. Puis Mira décida qu'elle allait suivre le conseil répété de Laxus et s'ouvrit le cœur, qu'il soit prêt à l'entendre ou non.

\- Je t'aime Laxus. Aussi difficile à vivre que tu puisses être. Aussi colérique et compliqué…

Elle ralenti son élan alors qu'il s'était approché.

\- Et….incroyablement sexy et Ah! Merde Laxus! Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi difficile avec toi? Tu…

\- Je t'aime, la coupa-t-il. J'ai jamais vécu ça avant, mais… C'est différent avec toi.

Elle était sans voix. Puis il posa sur ses lèvres le baiser le plus tendre qu'il ne lui avait jamais offert. Elle resta figée alors qu'il se retourna, commençant à préparer des boîtes avec les choses de Mira.

\- J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques, dit-il d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Crois-moi, je suis la seule personne capable de survivre dans ces conditions, dit-elle d'un clin d'œil, plus heureuse que jamais.

 **Et voilà troupe! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter ces scènes solidifiant ou clarifiant nos magnifiques couples!**

 **Ça a vraiment été une merveilleuse expérience d'écrire cette fanfiction et j'ai écrit autant en 1 mois que dans les deux dernières années. Décidément, j'y ai pris goût et je suis entrain de cogiter sur de nouvelles idée pour une deuxième histoire :D**

 **Encore merci pour votre beau soutien!**

 **Lily xxx**


End file.
